


Orphan Intergalactic

by deathbyfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 83,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfiction/pseuds/deathbyfiction
Summary: what if during End Game Thanos was defeated and no one died?what if Steve and Bucky finally got their happy ending because Steve didn't ditch him for Peggy?what if they rebuilt the compound and all lived there happily?what if we dumped Kylo Ren in the middle of it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Sam Wilson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 17





	1. Preface

Aurora Washington, yes like the Northern Lights and yes like the State. And I am totally human. No mutations, no enhancement,nada and that's the way I like it. My life was, well pretty beige until six months ago. 

That's when I was hired by Tony Stark, yes that Tony Stark. Fuelled by ambien and a few Jack Daniels it was one am and despite the medication and despite the booze, I couldn't sleep. I'd been running on anxiety, caffeine and bagels for the past month after I'd lost my job.

The company I had been working for, a place that dealt with the clean up after various things attacked the planet... don't get excited I was merely a data inputter / administration assistant... it went bust. Literally. After assisting in cleaning the mess left by Thanos ultimate demise and with no imminent threat to humanity I was “relieved of my position”.

So with a gut full of prescription meds and booze, I emailed my resume to Stark Industries with a snarky sarcastic message about how I felt Tony Stark owed me a job, or at the very least pay my rent so I could buy something other than booze and bagels to consume, you know healthy balanced diet etc. When I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing (having eventually passed out around four am), my laptop was still open and the recollection of my slightly abusive email felt more like a dream than reality. Until I answered the phone. 

“Yup?” real professional Aurora 

“Is this Aurora Washington? The one who sent me an email demanding a job?” 

“Errrr...”

“I'll take that as a yes... Aurora, Aurora... do you shorten that? Doesn't matter... I'll keep this brief, you have got a lot of balls lady, emailing me,Tony Stark,world SAVER, to say I OWE you a job? Wasn't saving the planet enough?” 

“Sorr...”

“Aurora I jest,I jest... I looked at your resume, checked out your Facebook, Instagram, TikTok all that good embarrassing content we all insist on putting on the world wide web for millions to see... I think you'd be a good fit here, we need to assist one of our staff who seems to have oh so many problems with modern technology”

“Look I don't know who this is...”

“OK hold on...” my phone screen when from black to filled with Tony Stark's face “WHOA hello, rough night?... no bother no bother, YOU Aurora are unassuming and that's what I need here, usually my wife would do the hiring and firing but she's currently suffering from a bad case of baby brain, I'm talking jello crystals in the coffee baby brain...ALSO you'd need to live here, so I guess that solves your rent crisis you were incredibly vocal about. Aurora?” 

“Yes?” I was fairly sure I was still sleeping and this was an incredibly lucid dream

“You're located in Michigan right? Get some shit together, I'll have a car pick you up in an hour bring you to HQ and we'll sort out the details when you get here” 

“I erm...” 

“Gonna need a yes or no here Aurora” 

“Yes?”

“Excellent, oh and I love daring fashion as much as the next person but I don't know if the erm... dinosaur... what is that a onesie? I don't think that's appropriate attire for the situation... OK? Aurora?”

“Understood Mr Stark”

“Tony is fine” 

“OK... Tony” 

“Excellent, I'm emailing you contracts and yada yada yada now and... done” A red and blue blur shot behind Tony at an unbelievable speed “What the shit Parker?”

And with that the screen went black. Well... fuck me


	2. One

That was six months ago. Six months since I arrived in upper state New York at an undisclosed location, where the new Avengers HQ had been built in the rubble of the old one, like a phoenix that has risen from the ashes, only now bigger and better. A HUGE imposing building with an uncountable number of levels, housing, people, labs, hangers, and probably some super weird shit that only Tony Stark knew about. He didn't live in the housing levels like everyone else, of course he didn't he lived in a mansion in the middle of some very conveniently planted trees so it wasn't visible from the main complex.

The first week of my “assignment” I did nothing. Literally nothing. The person I'd been employed to act as assistant to upon my arrival looked me up and down, and said they didn't need help. Tony said they were stubborn and failed to admit when they were wrong, so I persevered. Every morning I asked and was told no thank you. Incredibly politely. 

FINALLY on day seven, just as I was debating going home and sending more slightly abusive emails to potential employers, a shadow loomed over my desk, where I had been taking endless Buzz feed quizzes to pass the time. 

“Miss Washington?” 

“Aurora, please” 

“Aurora... can you help me? Tony keeps telling me he's sending me invites to meetings on something called a 'iCalendar'” he made quotation marks and looked hugely bewildered “I keep missing meetings, I mean can't he just... I don't know write in down on an ACTUAL calendar, so help, please?” 

“Of course Captain Rogers, it's what I'm here for”

“Steve, please” 

“Alright then, Steve, let's get this sorted out huh?” 

After Captain Rogers admitted he needed help with that one task, a floodgate opened, a tidal wave of requests for things we have taken for granted for decades. How to use a microwave aka the incident with Sargent Barnes and the “Science Oven” which will never be spoken of again.   
Weapons from space? Oh that's fine no help needed there, how to access the iCloud or rather Stark Cloud... hand drawn step by step instructions and even then he managed to delete half of the security network protecting the compound. 

Steve Rogers may be Captain America, he may have saved the world, but he couldn't charge a phone for shit. Sam informed me that for a week he had Steve believe that phones were disposable, once they ran out of battery they were thrown in the trash and you had to start all over again. No one questioned why he was requesting a new phone every twenty four hours just assumed he was careless. Now though, he could just about plug his phone in to charge, IF you reminded him to. 

When I wasn't assisting a senior citizen with modern technology my life in the compound was pretty much like life anywhere else. Work, read, TV, gym... Staff quarters were like a five star hotel, spacious rooms with communal living areas and kitchens. I was housed with people who were of an equal security clearance. Being assistant to Captain America I guess I was high up the chain. He lived on a separate floor with Sargent Barnes. I assumed they were a couple, and I was right, I found out after accidentally intercepting a sext from Sargent Barnes. Steve blushed and I shrugged. 

I liked the people I lived with, they were quiet. Which I needed, being Steve Rogers assistant was a twenty four seven position. I slept when he slept, like you would with a newborn, only he was an almost hundred year old man. And when I slept I slept deep. My brain fried and my body aching. Steve barely sat still and liked to think out loud and expected me to write it down, statements like “if I attached the shield to Thor's hammer, would it stop people from messing with it as they weren't worthy?” and he would make these statements as he took his giant six foot two super soldier strides while my five foot nothing frame tried to keep up while actually writing things down as opposed to recording them electronically.

I'd tumbled into bed around eleven and was out like a light. And then a light woke me up... I had to start sleeping with ear plugs in as occasionally things exploded and made a noise. And by things I mean anything from Tony and Banner blowing something up “accidentally” to Thor dropping his hammer, SIX MILES AWAY. 

I THOUGHT it was my phone screen flashing, I'd had the tech guys create a filter for my phone so it flashed a different colour dependent on Captain Rogers question. Red equals the world is ending, green equals things such as 'what is a Furby?' except my phone screen was blank and the light flashing was coming from the emergency light above my door, a blue colour. Taking my earplugs out I was met with the sound of an alarm I could only compare to a that of a air raid warning, loud and repetitive.

“FRIDAY?” no answer, I rarely used the AI, I agreed with Captain Rogers, it was too weird. But him NOT answering was even weirder. I was half way through a thought combined of 'what the fuck' and 'what do I do?' when my phone started flashing, red, very very bright red, end of the world red “Captain Rogers?”

“Aurora it's Steve Rogers” he had yet to learn that you were able to tell who was calling before answering “I need you to not panic” I'd always known in the back of my mind something was bound to happen being in close proximity to The Avengers, I'd tried to mentally prepare myself, but my heart rate was up and Captain America was telling me not to panic, which is what you say when there is something to panic about, right? “Can you meet me outside? And...” I could make out muffled voices on the other end “Tony says make sure you're dressed in your uniform?” I rolled my eyes at no one. Every employee was issued with a 'uniform' it's basically a jumpsuit made from protective materials for 'fragile' humans who don't have suits of armour or super soldier serum running through their veins “Aurora?”

“Yes” 

“Outside...” 

“Yup on my way”

I dressed hastily and made my way to the exit passing other employees as I went, their expressions ranged from wide eyed scared to this is nothing new dependent on how long they'd been employed at the compound. 

When the main doors opened my vision was assaulted by bright floodlights, I knew they were there but I'd never actually seen them turned on. A short distance from the entrance I could see a group of people 'assembled' on the grassed area usually commandeered for outside 'training'. From the looks of it I was the only assistant, great... Thanks Steve, I am gonna get blown up aren't I? 

“Aurora good you're here, start taking notes...” 

“What is everyone looking at?” Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Agent Romanoff were stood with their eyes to the sky 

“At approximately zero three hundred hours Director Fury contacted HQ to inform us of an incoming craft” 

“AN INCOMING CRAFT?” 

“Aurora did you write that down, at zero three hundred...”

“Yup yup I'm writing it down, BUT WHAT CRAFT?”

“Look up Doll” Bucky raised his hand to the sky and had me direct my gaze upwards where beyond the floodlights there was a looming black shape with a burning fireball underneath it. 

“The incoming craft was accompanied by Captain Carol Danvers”

“Got it yeah” my handwriting was going to be illegible, I wasn't looking at my note pad, I was looking at the sky, the fireball was getting closer, meaning whatever that was above the fireball was ALSO getting closer. 

“Steve you realise this isn't necessary there's camera's everywhere...” 

“I appreciate that Tony but...” 

“Yeah yeah I know, historic records, hate to tell you pal but you yourself are a historic record”

“The craft was reported to Director Fury by NASA at twenty three hundred hours after it appeared in the earth's orbit” 

“Does he talk like this to you all the time?” 

“Nat...” Steve cleared his throat “It's origin is currently unknown”

“I think maybe we should stand back slightly, gentlemen, Miss Washington” 

The glare of the spotlights was preventing me from seeing exactly what was 'incoming' but if Agent Romanoff says stand back, you stand back.

“The craft was reported as being inactive” My step back hadn't been as big as everyone else's and I was still trying to take notes. I nearly toppled backwards when Sargent Barnes pulled me in line with him and Captain Rogers “As we have the most advanced technology to deal with this kind of situation NASA made the decision to have the craft brought here, you got all that Aurora?... Aurora?” 

His words fell on deaf ears as all my attention turned to a woman, a flying woman, a flying woman who was on FIRE lowering an enormous black and red craft to the ground. It was tall, well part of it was tall, the wings? If that's what they were stood straight up, almost as high as the compound. I'm sure there was conversation around me. Captain Rogers probably describing in intricate detail what looked to me like a giant bat? Tony waving a scanner in the general direction of the, lets say it like it is, spaceship. 

“Aurora?” 

“Yes sorry...” 

“First spaceship huh? You get used to it” Agent Romanoff turned on her heels and began making her way back to the compound realising she wasn't needed when there wasn't or didn't appear to be any immediate danger

“You know who'd have a ship like this?” Tony's voice drifted back to me, he was edging closer to the underbelly of the beast “I mean, black, shiny, screams whiny emo DIVA?” 

“Loki... Aurora make note of that please, and can you contact Thor, thanks” 

I turned to Sargent Barnes without taking my eyes off the ship “How do I do that?” 

“Oh its quite simple you send a raven...” I gave him a sidewards glance “I'm kidding I actually have no idea but you're smart you'll figure it out” he gave me a wink and jogged to catch up with Tony, as did Steve. 

“My legs aren't that long” only no one could hear me. 

Taking forward step from where I'd almost been rooted to the spot I noticed my legs were trembling, and there was a dull pain in the front of my head, but I was a woman who was seeing her first spaceship up close...


	3. two

It was a week since the ship had landed at the compound. Captain Danvers had left almost immediately after depositing said ship on the lawn. It was almost like a giant lawn ornament. An intergalactic space gnome? Only with a daily swarm of activity surrounding it.

Every piece of equipment Tony had at his disposal was used. Yet he couldn't open it. No one could, there was no switch, no lock, no visible seam as to where an entrance could be. I'd been privy to many conversations about how to enter the craft.

“Stephen?”

“Doesn't work like that Cap, he can't just boom boom woosh anywhere... doesn't Charles know someone who can...” Tony made some wild hand gestures “... you know” more hand gestures “... he calls himself the nightclub”

“Nightcrawler, and no, much like Stephen's...” Bruce mimicked Dr Strange's portal creating hand gestures “... doesn't work like that, he also knows a girl who can walk through walls... without breaking them...but I still say no one is going IN until we properly identify what or rather WHO is in there”

One of Tony's deeper scans had showed a life form inside the craft. Alive, or it wouldn't have shown up, human(oid), not moving, so assumptions were made that said life form was in some kind of stasis. Dr Helen Cho who had become unofficial Dr to the team was on standby for when slash IF the craft ever opened. From what I could gather she jumped at the chance to work with something 'not entirely human' and harboured a large crush on Thor.

“Aurora what's the word on the Wakandan research”

“Tony she's MY assistant”

“And you hate it when I do things without you recording it”

“It was no bother...” Steve rolled his eyes from the other end of the table we were all sat round housed in one of the many conference rooms available “And the Princess has looked at all the data and needs more time, the metal is not of earth nor is it anything she's encountered before so she needs more time to analyse it”

“OK, good talk guys, feel we've really accomplished... NOTHING”

“Tony what do you want us to do? Have the Hulk rip it open let out what could be the next Thanos?”

“No... but...”

A loud yawn escaped my body before I could stop it. I'd been trying so hard not to yawn all meeting.

“Sorry Aurora are we keeping you awake? Steve stop waking her up to ask her how to work the toaster”

“Sorry”

  
“No need for apologies, Tony, Bruce, I think we'll leave it there... Aurora could you type up the minutes from this meeting and file them? Then please go and nap... or something... you have been yawning non stop for the past week... but thank you for all your help with this”

He was right I had been yawning. Because I'd gone from sleeping like the dead to fitful, restless sleep with the most bizarre dreams. There had been points when I wasn't sure if I was actually awake and the life I'd been living had been the dream. I'd caught myself sleep walking (something I'd never done) thankfully I'd woken up when I reached my bedroom door and hadn't gotten any further.

I mean anyone would be having weird dreams after witnessing a spaceship land on the lawn outside via a flying woman on fire and said space ship still lingering outside your bedroom window when you were trying to sleep.

My dreams were of places I'd never been, places I was sure couldn't exist. At least not in this galaxy. A hot dry place with two suns. A cold world where the ground looked like snow but had the consistency of salt with blood red clay underneath it. An ocean with impossibly high waves and torrential rain. And throughout them it was as if something was there, just out of reach, calling to me, but not a voice, more a feeling. I'd started trying NOT to sleep, like the kids in Nightmare on Elm Street, because when I woke up from those dreams I was experiencing anxiety on levels of being stuck in shark infested waters with bleeding cuts on my feet.

I was debating asking Bruce about some kind of sedative, if anyone knew about needing to stay calm it was him.

On the eighth night of the spaceship being there I went to bed, typing up notes on my laptop, Steve liked his questions answered on paper so he could refer to them at a later time. Yes he knew about Google, but someone, I think Sam, had told him not to believe everything you read on the internet so he had me sift through and give him the basic facts on subjects like 'the origins of emo, because people keep using that word to refer to a lot of things and I keep nodding like I know what it means'.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any more, but tonight I wasn't anxious of my dreams. I felt calm, awash with serenity. For the first time since the ship landed. I didn't have the energy to put my laptop on the table beside my bed, I closed it and pushed it off my chest where it had been resting. I was asleep in seconds.


	4. three

Steve's POV 

The week following the ship's arrival had been somewhat anticlimactic. Life has been quiet since Thanos defeat. Which is good, I mean I feel like I've been fighting for seventy years and now in the twenty first century I could kick back, relax, hang out with my other half and not be shunned by society for my choice in romantic partner. BUT that being said, I was feeling somewhat... lost. I am a soldier, and without a war I was feeling redundant. Training recruits was fine, and there was always gonna be bad guys but at the moment bad guys were purse snatchers not world ending threats. 

My therapist suggested I find a hobby. So I started sketching again. But I couldn't do that all the time, I needed to immerse myself in the modern world, yet I hate technology, I just... I know I know it improved the world in so many ways but it was so baffling to me. Modern weapons? Fine. Non weapon based technological advances? NOPE. Even the... thing with the buttons... remote control... bewildered me. Bucky slipped into it with ease but found it frustrating to have to help me with it all the time. 

SO Tony brought in Aurora, and she has been a blessing from above. Nothing is too much trouble for her, she doesn't mock me for my lack of knowledge (at least not out loud). She's smart AND funny, a combination Bucky would have described as dangerous in the forties. My only complaint was sometimes she unnerved me. It was her eyes. Piercing pale blue, striking against her black hair and pale skin. When Sam was first introduced to her he asked me (out of her ear shot) if Tony had resurrected Snow White, then in further typical Sam fashion had asked me if I'd seen Snow White at the movies... I had but that was beside the point. 

It was the eighth night with the craft out on the lawn. Bucky was fast asleep. I was looking out the window at the craft while composing a text to Aurora. Level Green, nothing that couldn't wait until the morning. Before I could send the text my phone alerted me to an incoming call. The sound of my cell ringing caused Bucky to stir in his sleep. 

“Steve Rogers” 

“Steve, I've told you, that's not how we answer the phone” 

“Hey Sam what's up?” 

“Your assistant is going for a little stroll in her pyjamas right now”

“What?” 

“I think she's sleep walking, I asked her what she was doing and she looked straight past me and then kept going” 

“Where was she going?” 

“Out the front door” 

“And you didn't think to wake her up?” 

“You're not supposed to wake them up” 

“What are you doing?” I could tell Sam was outside “I'm following her, obviously... wait... Aurora? Aurora? Steve she's headed for the ship” 

“I'm on my way...” the line disconnected

“Sssssgoingon?” 

“Aurora is sleep walking towards the ship, I'm gonna go help Sam put her back to bed”   
I took the stairs, it was quicker. As the main door slid open and the cool night air washed over my face I quickly located Sam, walking slowly, a pace behind Aurora. It didn't take me long to catch up to them “Aurora?” 

“Took your time... don't wake her up, we need to herd her back to bed” 

“And why haven't you done that already?” 

“She's your assistant, and I kind of wanna see how this plays out seeing as she's headed towards the ship, if I'd seen her just wandering around inside I'd have...” 

Silently the ship projected a right red, beaming from the main body of craft. Instinctively I pulled Sam back but Aurora was slightly out of my reach, she hadn't stepped back, ducked, or woken up just kept moving forwards, un-phased “Aurora?”

“Hey guys midnight stroll?” Tony was next to me and Sam, along with Bruce, no Hulk or Iron Man suit though, yet “FRIDAY alerted me that your assistant was sleeping walking, usually I wouldn't concern myself but... space ship we know nothing about and TINY HUMAN headed start towards it... OK enough of this AURORA” Still she remained walking towards the ship, she was within about fifteen feet of it now, the next step she took more lights came on, white and red spotlights beaming up the wings “OK guys vote, one we wrestle her to the ground, or two leave this to see what happens...” 

“I hear you now” it was probably no more than an barely audible whisper to a regular human, but with my above average hearing it was as if she was standing right next to me

“Aurora? Are you awake?” 

“I hear you now...” 

“Is she awake? What's she saying?” 

We'd all come to a dead stop while she still approached the ship “She said 'I can hear you now'” 

“Aurora?” still no answer

“This is Loki, he's bewitched her” Bruce sighed at the memory of Loki's magic

“On three guys...” 

“On three what Tony?” Sam's tone was one of exasperation 

“On three we're gonna wake her up and deal with the consequences... one.. t...” 

A hissing sound cut Tony off mid countdown, we all stopped in our tracks, including Aurora and watched in silent awe as a ramp slowly lowered itself from the under belly of the ship. Steam and smoke swirled out of the appearing entrance way and from the levers that were extending, engulfing Aurora, she was now out of sight.

I heard the unmistakable sound of an Iron Man suit start to whir “Tony wait...” The clouds of smoke were clearing revealing a figure holding Aurora in their arms, but not an unfamiliar one “Bucky?” 

“Yeah it's me” Cradling Aurora in his arms he walked towards us, thankfully nothing followed him out of ship “See I woke up because I had the strangest feeling that you were gonna do something stupid, I'd say following a dame towards a space ship is pretty dumb Stevie” 

“How'd you get down there?” 

“Out the window obviously bird boy” 

“OK we're gonna discuss that later...” he was almost level with the group “is she... alive?” 

“Yeah... I'd got to her just as the ramp hit the floor, she looked me dead in the eye and said 'can't you hear him?' and then crumbled on to the grass, I scooped her up... and well... here we are...” 

“Barnes, get her to the hospital level, Steve you go with him, Sam can you get your wings on and take an aerial look of that thing? Bruce, you and I are... well we're just gonna stand here for a while buddy... just in case”

“Just in case...” repeated Bruce 

One last time I asked “Aurora can you hear me?” to the limp lifeless figure in Bucky's arms. My question was remained unanswered.


	5. four

I had a searing pain in my head, so extreme I could swear there was some kind of weapon sticking out the middle of my forehead. When I gingerly raised my hand and found nothing ACTUALLY piercing my skull I groaned, rolled over towards my night stand reaching for water figuring I was dehydrated. Only where there should be bed there was air, thankfully I caught myself before I tumbled to the ground. Opening my eyes I saw white linoleum where there should have been wooden floors and a fluffy rug I'd brought from home. 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty... Stevie your dame has awoken...” I lifted my eyes up and saw Bucky sitting in a chair beside me, an iPad in his lap. I let my eyes drift to behind him where Steve had been talking to one of the Drs based here. I'd met him when Steve thought he was having heart attack but he wasn't, it was heartburn, apparently food is much spicier now. 

“Aurora, welcome back to the land of the living” he approached my bed making me feel incredibly underdressed to be in such close proximity of my boss so I pulled the white starchy sheet further up my body, my face burning “You probably have some questions” 

“A couple yeah” 

“I'll save you the military explanation that Stevie loves to give with all the times and coordinates... you were asleep and you sleep walked right up to the huge alien space ship outside which lit up like a Christmas tree, then opened and you crumpled to floor... oh and apparently you can 'hear him now'” 

“It opened?” 

“Yeah doll, it did...” 

“Have you ever experienced anything like this before?” the look on Steve's face was of concern and curiosity 

“Spaceships or sleep walking? Neither... no wait... I was sleeping walking a few nights ago but I didn't leave my room, I fell over my dresser and woke up, but before that I've never done it before... although I lived alone, so maybe I did and didn't know, but I always woke up in bed and I've never had a... partner say I did, but maybe they were too polite to mention it and...please don't fire me I really love this job”

“Aurora... Aurora... slow down, deep breath... you're not in any kind of trouble” 

“Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes, I need to take Miss Washington's vitals and do a couple of checks now she's awake, if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy” 

The Dr was lingering at the door to the room, and his statement made Steve's cheeks blush a delightful shade of pink. 

Bucky turned to me, and in a whisper “I know, adorable right? He's never been good when it comes to ladies anatomy which is probably why he's gay...” he offered his hand to me and gave mine a reassuring squeeze “You're gonna be fine, I'll see you later OK?” 

“Thank you” 

“The pleasure was all mine, been a few decades since I rescued a good old fashioned damsel in distress, come on Rogers... before the Dr says the word vagina” Steve's cheeks went a deeper red and they left the room. 

“Miss Washington” 

“Aurora, please” 

“OK Aurora let's take a look at you shall we...” 

The Dr had me checked out and released me back in to the general population in no time at all. He had zero explanation for me as to what happened. But that wasn't concerning me, what was concerning me is that the hospital level was very very far from my housing level and I was in my pyjamas, my Hello Kitty pyjamas, my very pink covered in kittens with hair bows Hello Kitty pyjamas. I guess people here had seen stranger things wandering through the compound? I momentarily stopped in my tracks to realise that not only was I now walking through my place of work in said nightwear, but I'd been outside, sleepwalking in front of the majority of the avengers in afore mentioned nightwear. I got a few sideways glances but I made it back to my room without dying of embarrassment. 

I knew that the man who'd employed me would have a lot of questions, ones that I didn't have the answers too but I figured I'd better face the music sooner rather than later. I hastily changed but while doing so I realised that my feet were filthy, like I'd been trekking barefoot through a swamp, couldn't sleepwalking me thought to have at least put flip flops on before venturing outside? Apparently not. Shower it is then. 

Slightly out of breath, I made it to Steve's office in less than an hour from when the Dr told me I could leave. Only he wasn't there. I pulled my phone from my back pocket but the screen was blank. Before I called him I noticed a note on my desk in his eloquent handwriting inviting me to the floor of the compound he shared with Sargent Barnes. I'd never been there before. Steve was fiercely private about his living space, he'd not had his own 'home' in so long that I understood why.

It didn't take long to walk there, and from the outside it looked like it was any other door in the compound, matt black with a entry keypad. I wasn't sure if I should knock or...

“Doll, you're here... and dressed... don't just stand there come in come in... Stevie is cooking breakfast, did you eat?” 

“I erm..” 

“Sorry, you must be so freaked out right now huh? Come on... it's safe” 

Stepping in through the door I was totally taken back, every where in the compound was sleek and modern, this was cosy and homely, beautiful wooden floors and a huge soft looking couch, books were littered everywhere, on every surface and on the floor. Sketchbooks and pencils too, I tried not to let my gaze linger too long on what looked like a portrait of a sleeping Bucky in one of the books. 

“Aurora welcome to our home...” Steve was stood at a kitchen counter plating up scrambled eggs and bacon “Are you... oh wait are you a...” he gave me the look he used when he didn't know the word for something 

“Vegetarian OR Vegan... and no I'm not, that smells really good...” 

“Fantastic... come sit... eat, Bucky will you get our guest a coffee? Or would you prefer juice or water? Something... stronger, I wouldn't blame you after last night” 

“Coffee... please” Bucky pulled out a chair for me at a large diner style table in the kitchen area, the table I noted was the only surface free from books “You have a lovely home” 

“I can't believe you've not been up here before, Stevie why hasn't she been before?”

“I apologise for not inviting you sooner Aurora...” 

“Not a problem... this is delicious thank you”

“You're welcome...” Steve sighed and put down his fork “Aurora not only are you my assistant but I've grown to think of you as a friend too... and let me say this again, you are not, I repeat not in any kind of trouble..” 

“There's a but isn't there?” 

“There is... BUT because of what happened last night, we... as in 'the team' want you to spend some time with Dr Cho, JUST to see if anything is going on that hasn't been picked up yet...” he sighed again “I mean... last night...”

“You opened the spaceship that no one else could” 

“I didn't mean to” 

“We know that Doll, and look Dr Cho is not going to do ANYTHING that is going to be in any way painful or frightening and if you want any of us to chaperone you, we'd be happy to do so... wouldn't we... Steve?” 

“Of course, myself and Bucky are not unfamiliar to scientific testing” 

“I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or... or trigger anything...” 

“Thank you for considering that but I assure you that me or Steve will be fine with it, Dr Cho is not HYDRA... we don't think” Steve shot him a look like thunder “I kid... seriously” 

I had something else on my mind, the first of what was going to be many questions “What came out of the ship?” 

“Well that's the thing Aurora, nothing did, Tony has had it guarded but nothing has come out... and more importantly nothing or no one has gone in” 

“Why not?” 

“Waiting for you...” Bucky gave me a wink

Steve would not let me rush my meal, despite his phone constantly flashing with incoming calls from various people, but mainly Tony, keen for us to arrive so we could get the ball rolling to find out what if anything was inside the ship. Bucky just to be devilish said we should take the 'scenic route' just to keep him waiting longer. At least they walked at my pace though meaning for them it really did take longer.

Tony had set up camp on the lawn, about thirty feet away from the ship. He looked impatient but he only had himself to blame, at least partially, he'd locked down the building so only certain people could exit, and to prove you were on of the people you had to use both retinal and fingerprint recognition. FOR EVERY DOOR. 

“So this is the dream team huh? No pun intended Aurora”

“Well Steve... Stephen, New York, Wanda and Vis off grid for a while, Thor in Asgard and Scott and Clint won't get involved so... yeah this is it, the best we got. Helen arrived while you were leisurely breakfasting, she's inside away from whatever is gonna happen”

“When I was in the army we set up base operations like this in a tent that had...” Bucky gestured around him “...walls...” 

“That, Bucket is because this is a GAZEBO that Tony dragged over from his pool, you can tell this because yes you are right it does not have 'sides' and secondly its striped which military issue tents are not, they tend to be camouflaged for one...” 

“Alright Sam... thanks for that... Aurora, are you awake?” 

“Yes?” 

“Good, OK here's what's going to happen, we're going to stay here at what I'm hoping is a safe distance from any action, the robots are going in with cameras and we'll be able to see what they see on the screens here” he gestured towards the set up under the gazebo, screens and monitoring equipment for measuring what I was not sure, but I hoped he knew “Everyone ready?” 

A round of shrugs and a raised eyebrow from Agent Romanoff meant that yes we were. I'd felt a strange sort of electricity running under my skin since I woke up, but the Dr didn't think anything was wrong with me so it wasn't worth mentioning right? Not even that it had gotten stronger since I stepped outside and that when I blinked I could literally see what looked like stars rushing past me? No biggy, Steve enlisted in the army, got turned into what he is now and then went to rescue Bucky without telling him. That's more newsworthy than someone who was probably just tired, right? 

The robots were actually cameras on wheels. Pretty low tech for Tony Stark really but who was I to say that? I was an assistant who'd accidentally opened the door to an alien spaceship. I felt the people around me take a united breath in as the robots made their way up the ramp and into the body of the ship. And it revealed, nothing. 

“SORRY” Bruce looked embarrassed, flicked a switch and the screens lit up “I forgot to turn them on...” 

The ramp lead up to an equipment room, stacked with white and red full face helmets, some looked damaged, as if they'd been in a battle. Racks of weapons, guns mainly, only they didn't have barrels for bullets. A door stopped the investigation momentarily and I thought this was all over but it heavily lowered out of view down into the floor. Thick, thick enough to shield the true inside of the ship from any kind of blast. The cameras were now in the cockpit. Black and red, everything black and red, buttons and switches, some of them lit up already. What looked like dice hanging from above the main wind shield. I looked around the group. Tony was wide eyed with twitching fingers, keen to see this up close. Bruce was busy recording vital information, temperature, time, and an additional infrared screen. Agent Romanoff looked as she always did, fully over everything. But the soldiers, the ones who'd served were looking ready to pounce. 

“You feeling OK Doll?” 

“Yeah why?” 

“I can feel you shaking” 

“Just a tad cold out here is all” 

“It's July, in New York...” 

I offered a half smile to Bucky. I'd felt the cold wash over me as the inner door opened. A drop in temperature like I'd slipped into an icy pond. Only the temperature Bruce was recording hadn't dropped, it had stayed exactly the same. 

While one camera remained in the cockpit, recording everything inch by inch, the second camera headed towards the back of the cockpit where another door opened revealing a smaller room. 

A rush of voices filled my ears, unfamiliar ones, every emotion a human could experience shouting as if down a megaphone, right into my eardrums. I toppled sideways and Steve caught my arm holding me steady “Can't you hear them?” 

“I can't hear anything... Tony I think that's enough... WHAT... THE FUCK... IS THAT?” 

The voices I could hear dimmed at the sight of a plinth, on top of which was a pit of ash with a destroyed helmet in the centre, not unlike the ones at the entrance to the ship, but this one was more sinister.

“Well that's not worrying... Doll you OK?” I managed a nod towards Bucky, Steve still holding me steady 

“I'm more concerned with WHO the fuck is that?” Tony pointed at the screen as the camera panned round to a stasis pod, similar to ones that I'd seen photos of used in Wakanda. It contained a tall figure, swathed from head to toe in black, a shawl covering their head and shoulders, a mask prevented us from seeing their face. 

The voices in my ears lowered to a whisper, like a far away conversation on a clear summer night. Instead there was now one voice, male, very clear “Don't be afraid...” 

I slipped from Steve's grasp and ran.


	6. five

Steve's POV 

I wasn't paying attention to her, my attention was on whatever or whoever was in that pod. The camera still looking directly at it. By the time I realised she was no longer at my side she was already on her way to ship at speed. 

“What the fuck did this girl run track in school?” 

“I thought you had hold of her?” 

“So did I Bruce, so did I...” 

Tony took a step forward away from the group, protective stance, holding us back. I was about to fight my way past him, my assistant... no my friend was in danger. A red and blue blur of a figure caught my eye as it raced towards Aurora from above, an arm extended and she was swept from her feet landing nano seconds later in front of Tony in the grasp of Peter. I hadn't realised he was here but it wasn't unlike Tony to not lay all of his cards on the table

“Good catch kid...”

“Oh hey everyone, how's it going? Cool... er... spaceship, kinda emo though... Captain... Sir... America... this is yours?” 

Aurora was slumped against Peter's side, mumbling, face blank. 

“Peter it's OK you can let go...” Bucky reached for Aurora “...I'll take that” Peter relaxed his grip allowing him to scoop Aurora up like she was nothing

“Can't you hear him?” 

“Alright Doll, time for you to see the Dr, gentlemen, excuse us...” 

“Bucky you got this?” 

“I got this, you stay here, I'll go see what's making this little lady so loopy” 

“What no goodbye kiss?”

“Tony...” 

“What? It's twenty twenty Steve, you can kiss your boyfriend goodbye now...” 

“Perhaps when I'm not holding semi-conscious person though huh Stark?” 

“You know what? I'm bored of this... let's go, Barnes get her to Dr Cho in medical...”

“Wait...” 

“Me?” 

“No Buck... you go...” he didn't need to be told twice and left swiftly carrying Aurora who's eyes were rolling back in her head “...Tony...” 

“What? I've been good, I've been patient, I've slept, I've lived over a week with this thing on MY lawn and all we've gotten so far are creepy helmets and some dude in a tube... I'm going in...” with a tap to the centre of his chest, his latest Iron Man formed around his body “Kid, you're not coming, you don't do well on spaceships remember?” And with that he took off towards the ship. Bruce switched the monitors to the show the Tony's view from one of the many cameras that adorned his suit. 

“Tony DON'T push any buttons...”

He'd made it into the cockpit, looking closely at the dashboard in more detail as he could get closer than the bots “Not even this one?” His finger lingered above a big red button. 

“Probably... definitely NOT that one, not even a little bit” 

“You know who we need on this...” he was now scanning the cockpit, I knew that he'd be making an incredibly complex detailed scan of not only what was on the surface of what would seem to be a control panel but what was underneath it too “... we need the Build a Bear that furry little dude loves a spaceship, and knows more about the... intergalactic ones than I do... FRIDAY, see if you can contact... what are they calling themselves now? The Asgardians of the Galaxy? Thanks” 

“Tony...” 

“Steve you are such an old Nana sometimes, stop worrying... Bruce how we doing?”

“Well nothing has changed statistically since you went onboard but that doesn't mean you should be on there... maybe let's wait for Rocket before you start touching things” 

“Jeez you guys have gotten boring... Peter?” 

“Yes Mr Stark?” 

“You're excited by this right?” 

Peter looked up from his phone screen and at the monitors “I mean... its... OK... I guess”

“Phew tough crowd today... OK let's pay a visit to the newest inhabitant of the compound” he moved from the cockpit and into the back room of the ship, stopping to closely examine the helmet in the pit of ash “Why do I get the feeling that this is... an urn? Anyone else getting those vibes?” 

When he turned fully to the stasis tube you could see the mask of the being inside it in greater detail, like the helmets in the entrance way it had obviously seen battle, and like everything else on the ship it was black, red and silver. 

“Oh... who's the new guy?” Peter finally looked away from his screen with actual interest rather than feigning it.

“Let's find out shall we? FRIDAY tell me all about the man in black” 

“Sure thing boss, scanning now...” there was a slight pause while FRIDAY scanned the tube, Tony would undoubtedly be seeing this in much more detail via projections inside his helmet. I for one was much happier to simply hear what the AI produced “... his anatomy is human... but his brain activity is different to ours” 

“Is he alive?” 

“Yes Sir, he is in stasis, a deep sleep” 

“WELL THEN let's...” 

“NOOOOOOPE” Sam was wide eyed

“Tony do NOT I repeat DO NOT wake up the alien” 

“Oh I wasn't going to, I was just gonna...” before we could say anything to stop him Tony pressed a series of buttons on a console that was alongside the stasis tube “... my hand slipped” 

“DAMMIT TONY... me and Hulk aren't really feeling like having a cage match with an alien today... I just wanted to do some...” Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed a frustrated hand over his face “...science” 

“See my hand slipped again... oh my goodness must be a fault on the suit... whoops” Tony pushed the last button on the console, following which a series of beeps rang out. We braced ourselves for the tube to open and all hell break loose but instead the tube moved away from the wall it had been flush against and hovered away from it, it didn't fall to floor, it didn't open, it just... floated “Ugh that was... dull, give me something here...” We saw Tony use one of his hands to nudge the tube, which moved with his action “Guys... bit of development here... I'm bringing the party to you” 

“Last time you said that, you brought us an alien from a hole in the sky”

“At least this one is asleep?” Let's go buddy huh? I'm gonna call you... Obsidian... fitting name for an intergalactic goth, no sudden movements now... then once you're inside we can take a closer look... Peter?” 

“Yes Mr Stark?” He'd gone back to his phone screen, what did he look at all day on there? That tumbling thing? 

“You're over this right?” 

“I mean its not, NOT kind of... interesting”

“Go kid... go be a friendly neighbourhood spiderman... BUT for love of god stay away from Wilson...” 

“But...”

“Don't wanna hear it, he's a mercenary for hire and you're supposed to be a teenager” 

Peter didn't retort, with his phone already secured in his suit he let fly with his web and swung out of view and no doubt off the compound by the time Tony emerged from the ship pushing the stasis pod. 

“I have a bad feeling about this...” 

Sam looked me in the eye “Me too Cap, me too...”


	7. six

WHY do I keep waking up in embarrassing places? With no recollection of how I got there... this time I woke to a sensation of being on a train, the train was moving but I was still, and kind of cramped, maybe more like a plane then... There was something seriously solid beneath me though

“Jeez doll you really are living up to your namesake huh? Sleeping Beauty...” 

Sargent Barnes? Oh god Sargent Barnes was carrying me, and we were INSIDE the compound? Wasn't I OUTSIDE a minute ago? With all the shouting voices? My face was BURNING with abashment “Wha...” 

“What happened? Well... you and that ship... you took off to it at high speed, seriously did you ever run track?” 

“Hurdles... you can erm... put me down now” He lowered me to the ground, and I slumped forwards slightly my body stiff and sore, he went to steady me but I batted his hands away “I'm fine... I'm fine...” 

“Of course you are... only that ship and whoever is in it is doing something to you... so we'll see the Dr and get you checked out... please don't argue with me” 

“Why would I argue with you?” 

“Oh... you just... never mind... after you” 

With his hand lightly pressed into the small of my back Sargent Barnes guided me to the hospital level. Although I didn't need him to I was grateful for his presence, just in case... and he had a knack for stopping people doing dumb stuff, BUT from what I'd heard and read it was because he'd throw himself in front of the danger much to everyone (but mainly Steve's) frustration. 

Once on the hospital level we passed the room I had woken up in a few short hours ago and headed to the back, where the highest clearance level people of the compound were treated, aka the avengers. I'd not been back here before, I'd had no need to. The one time Steve had needed treatment he was fully healed by the time I was aware he was even back on base. 

Using the index finger on his right hand Bucky unlocked the door via the fingerprint recognition. I was sure I had access to but I was preoccupied in trying to keep my breathing under control. Hospitals made me anxious. They always had since I broke my left elbow ice skating and had to have it pinned. Just the smell of the antiseptic had my heart pounding. 

Dr Cho was literally waiting for us behind the door. 

“Tony said you were on your way, sorry Sargent Barnes if you could...” 

Bucky had held the door open for me, he'd not gone over the threshold.

“No need for apologies Doc, just...” He removed the t-shirt he'd was wearing pulling it over his head. I never seen his prosthetic arm in full, I was desperately trying not to stare “Aurora can you hold this...” He passed me his removed shirt “... it's OK you can look, I'm not ashamed of it... not any more” he gave me a wink and using his right arm, he pushed a button on the prosthetic and then removed it totally placing it on a chair just outside the door “...shall we?” he noticed my look of what the hell “...oh the cradle doesn't like it, tends to mess with things so it's just easier if we leave it out here... lucky for you I'm as good with one arm as I am with two” 

“What's the cradle?” 

“Doc you wanna take this one?” 

“Of course, the cradle is a multi purpose medical device, it'll do many things but today we're going to use it to run a range of tests, it's more advanced than most equipment, it can repair injuries in hours... but like I said today it's purely for testing...” She opened a side door and gestured for me to step in “I need you to change and remove any jewellery” 

“Its OK Aurora, I'll be here” he moved further down the corridor where there was a large window, I couldn't see what it was overlooking 

“No pacemakers, loose dental work or internal metal work?” 

“I had to have my elbow pinned” 

“Should be OK, unless it happened in Wakanda” 

“Michigan” 

“Absolutely fine, it's vibranium it doesn't like, hence Sargent Barnes removing his arm, see that door there?” there was a door at the other side of the room “when you're ready go in there and I'll be waiting for you, Sargent Barnes will be outside but you'll be able to see and hear him OK?” 

She left the room after I gave her a firm nod. Draped over the chair laid a set of clothes, a pair of leggings and a sports bra, both made of material that I was not familiar with, and having put them on were a little too form fitting for my liking. Jewellery, not much, my watch, a necklace and bracelet all off and tucked in the pocket of the jeans I'd been wearing that were now on the chair. I took a deep breath in and opened the door as instructed. In the centre of the room was a white box with perspex lids and sides. Dr Cho seeing me, pushed a button and the top of the box slid partially off revealing a padded bench big enough for a person. I looked past the box and could see Bucky watching through the window. He'd been joined by Steve who was looking more apprehensive than normal, Bucky was smiling though. 

“Now what?”

“You get in... I assure you that you won't feel claustrophobic and you'll still be able to hear me along with Sargent Barnes and Captain Rogers... when you're ready Aurora” It was easier to clamber in to that it looked, it didn't feel claustrophobic just like Dr Cho promised, until she put the lid back in place that is. Then I started hyperventilating “Aurora... can you hear me?” 

There were obviously speakers and microphones built in to the machine “Yes” 

“Take some deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth, I can release a light sedative if you like?” 

Fearing it would make me slip into my unconscious state where the weirdness was I shook my head. 

“Aurora it's Steve Rogers...” 

“She knows that dipshit” 

“You're going to be fine, we've all been in there, I know it's a bit cramped but trust me and Bucky when we say you're in good hands” 

“Aurora I'm going to need you to remain still...” 

“It helps if you close your eyes Doll, think of something else, something relaxing, like laying next to a pool with one of those fancy drinks I saw you pound so many of at Stark's birthday party” 

They were mojitos, my favourite drink, both him and Steve had been oh so confused that alcohol couldn't just be alcohol any more. I took his advice though, closed my eyes and tried to relax, I couldn't see the rushing stars any more or hear voices in my head, plural or singular. I felt the peace I had when I went to bed last night, before I took my little stroll outside in my pyjamas. 

“There's going to be some noise now Aurora, I can pipe in some music if you'd like?” 

“No I'm fine thank you” The compound had its own radio station, which played each avengers favourite music and I didn't want to lay in a metal box and listen to heavy eighties rock 

“This won't take long...” 

“We're still here Aurora” reassured Steve 

I heard the cradle come to life, beeping and whirring but lacking that awful clanking noise that standard MRI machines made. I was lost in thought within seconds, my mind drifting to a peaceful world with stone steps going up winding cliffs looking out over dark calm seas. Rustic stone huts scattered across the land made up a village of sorts. I felt at home in one of those huts, surrounded by a few meger possessions, books and earth toned robes. I was a laid on low bed, slumbering, my mind free... until it wasn't and everything was ON FIRE 

“Let me out, LET ME OUT... fire... FIRE” 

“Aurora... AURORA” I didn't realise at first but I was pounding on the lid of the cradle “Look at me... LOOK AT ME” Steve was in the room with the cradle as opposed to outside, and I'd NEVER heard him raise his voice like that, but him doing so snapped me back to reality, the reality of me still in the cradle and nothing was on fire “Helen we're done here...” 

“Another minute or so...” 

“I SAID we're done here Helen...” He looked so stern, arms crossed over his chest. Dr Cho gave him a hard nod of her head and triggered the mechanism as to release from the machine “... Aurora, hey... hey... don't cry...” 

“Crying women confuse him which is why Natasha does it when she wants him to do something and he says no at first... turn on the waterworks and he panics” 

I hadn't even realised I was crying “Sorry” 

“Don't be sorry... come on, out of there, get changed and then we're gonna find a distraction while the brains figure out what all this...” he gestured at the screens around the room “...means”


	8. seven

Steve should not have left Sam and Bucky in charge of distracting me as it took less than half an hour for me to be strapped into a prototype of Sam's 'wings'. We were outside but on the other side of the compound away from the ship. Steve had gone to see what was happening with what Tony had brought out of the ship leaving us to... potentially break millions of dollars worth of equipment.

Sam was midway explaining the controls to me when Steve caught back up to us. Bucky was sitting cross legged on the grass picking flowers and holding them with his metal hand that was now reattached.

“Nope”

“Nope what?”

“I left you alone for ten minutes...”

“More like an hour” Scoffed Sam

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “She's... no offence Aurora... an assistant NOT a... soldier”

“And you said distraction... daisy?” Steve's face went from stern to trying to suppress a smile as Bucky held out a small bunch of daisies in his direction

“Apparently the Drs are 'ready' for us, Sam unstrap Aurora and meet us in lab three, Bucky follow me...”

I must've looked confused watching as Steve and Bucky disappeared from view “They do that sometimes when they wanna... smooch... we have ALL pointed out to them MANY times that in this century no one cares about your choice of romantic partner but... I guess it's just Steve...” I was unbuckled swiftly, never keep Tony Stark waiting, mainly because he has the attention span on a goldfish and will just wander off and do something else “Do you want me to come with you?”

“I'll be OK, but can we do this again? So I can actually... fly?”

“You got it kiddo...”

Lab three was Bruce's domain, where his and Tony's world of biology and engineering collided, sometimes noisily. I didn't like going down there, it smelt weird, I'd been told there was an incident with a bottle of garlic oil and it had never been the same since. Good job I was holding my breath because of nerves then.

Inside the lab was a large central table that had projection capabilities, around it sat Steve, Tony, Bruce and Helen.

“Aurora so pleased you could tear yourself away from tampering with things above your pay grade... kidding... you wanna fly around? Go for it, we could always use an extra pair of eyes in sky... come... sit” Tony had his hand in a bag of popcorn

I took the empty seat next to Steve “I take it that I'm here because there's something wrong with me?”

“Remind me of your family situation... just to bring everyone up to speed... we're all friends here”

I was confused by Tony's request but Steve gave me a reassuring look “I was born and raised in Michigan, college was Berkley, then back to Michigan”

“To be with your parents right? And they're OK? Nothing... out of the ordinary”

“Well they're not my biological parents...”

“And there we have it”

“Have what Tony?” pushed Bruce

“What about your biological parents Aurora?”

“I don't know anything about them, I never have, I was abandoned and left at a hospital... I mean I always knew I was adopted, my Mum and Dad or the people I call Mum and Dad are Asian and I obviously, am not”

“And with that let's get on with the show... Helen?”

Dr Cho rose from her seat and using the remote control in her hand she projected a virtual model of a human brain “Aurora this is your brain... and let me assure you first that it is disease free, no tumours, signs of Alzheimer... BUT you see this part of your frontal cortex?”

“Take it down a notch Doc”

“Oh... yes sorry... this part of your brain at the front” she pointed to the front left side of the projection “in a normal human brain a lot of the... neurons are kind of redundant, it's referred to as the unconscious mind, only yours is awake, very... very... awake... I can tell you this has been a very recent change... you can read someone's brain like you can read the rings of a tree... I would say this... growth has happened with in the last ten days”

I was flummoxed and couldn't form words so Steve spoke for me “What does it mean?”

“It means Cap that whatever was is going on with that ship is responsible for the change in your assistant's brain, and we don't know what is all means because the guy who could possibly explain it is in stasis pod in the basement until we work out what to do with him”

“And then there's the other thing... Dr Banner?”

“We took a blood sample... and... everyone has red blood cells and white blood cells OK?” I nodded “You have an additional set of cells, but much like your new brain activity, they're not harmful and it would take a long time to equate what they are for, like your brain these cells are new, around ten days old”

“BUT the most interesting part of it is...” Tony did a drum roll using his fingers against the table “Our sleeping friend in the basement matches you, literally cell for cell, so I say...”

“Tony no...”

”What? Steve don't you wanna see what happens? If we put a and b together?”

Voices started to overlap, a spirited discussion about the possibilities of what could happen, but mostly about how dangerous it could be, I nearly got up and walked out of the room. They were discussing MY life. They were discussing MY life after telling me that the fundamentals of my very essence of being human, brain and blood, had undergone a significant possibly life altering change for which they had no other explanation other than 'spaceship' and 'alien'. I coughed to get their attention. It didn't work. I was only a human, in a room of higher beings.

“STOP” the voice that came out of my mouth didn't belong to me, it was deeper and more forceful, almost to the point of echo... it got their attention though “Don't I get some kind of say in this?”

“Of course you do Aurora I'm sorry... Tony gets carried away sometimes”

“And Steve is always a stick in the mud... but what do you say Aurora?”

“I say... let's go see what the alien wants”


	9. eight

Steve's POV 

It had been a LONG day. One of the longest I'd had for a while. I had to remind myself that Aurora sleepwalking, then going into the cradle after Tony had brought an alien in to the compound had all happened within the space of twenty four hours. 

Although everyone was keen to see what happened when we put Aurora within spitting distance of the alien in the tube it was agreed that we would wait until morning. Until everyone had rested and we could approach the situation with clearer heads and full stomachs. As we left the meeting with Dr Cho Aurora got the hiccups and told me she'd not eaten since the morning when I'd fed her. I forget that regular humans need to eat at regular intervals. I mean when I eat, I eat a lot because of the serum, but I can go days without food and not really notice. Thank goodness for Tony and his never ending supply of snacks. A protein bar and a bottle of water later her hiccups were gone. 

When did water become... not water? Why were there so many different kinds, did there need to be? I should ask Aurora about that. I was thinking about that as I drifted off to sleep around midnight. Bucky at my side. 

Before the serum, I was the little spoon, now post serum I was still the little spoon. Old habits die hard. Meaning that when Bucky shifted in his sleep then left the bed the coolness that was left after he did woke me up. I thought he'd probably just got up to use the bathroom. He'd have woken me if he'd had a night terror. His night terrors were the reason for the remote control Shuri had made for me meaning I could disable him arm swiftly before any damage could occur, mainly to himself. When I looked at the clock it was a little after two am, I must've dozed off again as next time I saw the clock an hour had passed and Bucky still hadn't returned. 

I had an inkling to where he'd be and I was right. I found him sitting on the floor back against the wall next to the door that led to Aurora's living quarters. I knew why he was here, so I didn't immediately try and move him. Instead I took a seat on the floor next to him, taking his metal hand in mine without any resistance.

“Buck...” 

“Didn't mean to wake you...” 

“You know... I slept for seventy years without you, never got used to it though...”

“It's a strange feeling... having friends” Bucky had really taken to Aurora, right from the word go and for more than finally having someone else explain the modern world to me when he grew weary of it 

“She's still you're friend... I know what you're thinking... and she's not” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because... look at me Buck... HYDRA is gone, I swear to you, I finished it myself and when have I ever lied to you?” 

“You joined the army...” 

“Now that I simply didn't tell you about... wasn't a lie... and whatever is happening with OUR friend is not HYDRA, she's not going... she's not going to...” 

“Turn into a rage filled killing machine if we say the right combination of words?” he sighed and squeezed my hand tighter “The therapy has helped Steve... it's just... when brain stuff happens it scares me and it's ALWAYS going to scare me no matter how many talking sessions I have, no matter how many reassurances people give me... some people are scared of spiders, I'm scared of brain things...” 

“That's hardly comparable” 

“You know what I mean” 

“So what you gonna do? Sit here all night? In case of what? We live in probably the most secure building in the world, which is still on total lock-down” 

“What's the point of lock-down when the danger is IN the building?” 

“Aurora or the alien?”

“At this point it could be either Stevie” 

“I know Buck, I know... but I assure you that Aurora right now is less than ten feet away from us sleeping soundly, I tell you what... FRIDAY?” 

“Yes Captain Rogers?” 

“Is Aurora OK?” 

“Miss Washington has been asleep since eleven hundred hours Captain”

“See... so how about we go BACK to bed, she'll need you tomorrow... and I'd rather you were rested and alert” 

“I haven't been well rest in months pal... you snore” 

“I do not...” 

“Oh yes you do...” 

“He's right you do...” 

“Sam?” 

“This a private meeting or can anyone join?” Sam sat cross legged on the floor opposite us 

“Couldn't sleep either huh?” 

“I tried... but” 

“He's lying...” 

“Sam?” 

“Alright alright you got me... I have a thing... with Aurora's room mate” 

“Which is how you knew she was sleepwalking” 

“Which is how I knew she was sleepwalking... so why don't you two go back to bed, I am literally going to be in the room opposite her, if ANYTHING happens you two will be the first to know about it... so gentlemen and... BUCKET...” 

“Bird Boy...” 

Sam rose from the floor and with a nod of his head entered the code to open the door and let himself inside, the door closing immediately after he's stepped over the threshold. I pulled myself up from the floor seconds after he'd gone. And then helped Bucky up with me. 

“You're not gonna let me sit here all night are you?” 

“No Buck, I'm not...” 

“OK but if you snore I have the right to kick you” 

“Fine... FRIDAY? Can you station a bot outside this door?” 

“Of course Captain Rogers” 

“Happy?” 

“That'll do pig...” 

“I still don't know what that means...” 

“Then let's hope Aurora is still here to explain it to you some other time then huh?” 

“Yup... bed?” 

“Bed”


	10. nine

I don't think I'd ever experienced the level of thankful to the one I had when I woke up in my own bed. I gave myself a mental check, I was a hundred percent awake. I was a hundred percent in my bed, in my room. No aliens. Just me. And no strange dreams. Not that I could remember anyway. I sighed happily. 

I checked my phone but there was nothing. No missed calls, messages, emails or TikTok alerts (Bucky had a secret TikTok, nothing that gave away national secrets, just him doing normal TikTok things, only with his face obscured, no one knew about it apart from me and I'd found it by accident and promised not to tell). I was expecting... something... wasn't I supposed to meet my intergalactic destiny today? Unless something MAJOR has happened and people haven't told me because they need to tell me to my face because life won't be the same afterwards? I'm way over thinking this... 

Dressed would be good. I put on my 'uniform' as I felt like I'd more than likely need it today. I checked my phone again, it was definitely charged and on but the only thing on the screen was the photo of my Stark issued vehicle. Not that I ever really used it. Didn't mean I didn't like it. NICEST car I'd ever owned. 

I'd exited my room and was halfway towards the door of my quarters when a voice stopped me. 

“Girl I know you are not fixing to be leaving here without any food...” Sam was in my shared kitchen area “... not that there's much food in here, seriously do you ladies never eat?” 

“Usually in the canteen” I shrugged 

“Well I found some bread, have some toast... Zoe already left” I'd known about Sam's dalliance with my suite mate from the very beginning, I hadn't told anyone, it wasn't my business to tell “OH and I had FRIDAY redirect all communications from your cell to mine, figured I'd let you sleep, properly this time” 

“How bad is it?” I sat down on my nondescript couch and let Sam hand me a plate of buttered toast and a cup of coffee 

“Oh it's bad, full report or highlights?” Sam sat next to me with his own breakfast

“Highlights” 

“Tony's been awake for hours, and very vocal about it, Steve... well... I swear I'll teach him how to text properly at some point, sent three 'green' messages and one 'amber' and Bucky was very nice to you and his usual Bucket self to me... I found him and Steve outside the door last night” 

“MY door?” I nearly spat my coffee out 

“No they'd not gone full guard dog, they were in the corridor outside the suite” 

“Why?” 

“You realise Bucky thinks of you as one of his people right? And his people are the ones he gets protective over, the whole brain thing sent him in to overdrive, Steve persuaded him back to bed once he knew I was going to be here and...” 

“I never told...” 

“I know you didn't, Steve is clueless sometimes, Bucky... well he's more intuitive and an ex Russian assassin, he may have gaping holes in his memory of the last century but some things he'll never shake” 

“Makes me sad” 

“And me... don't tell him, but I only ACT like I hate him... come on... let's not keep them waiting any longer or Tony is going to take matters in to his own hands, which never ends well” 

By basement, Tony meant bomb proof hanger in the bowels on the compound, it was where he stashed things he thought might come in useful someday but they were in his words 'only kind of dangerous'. Some previous Iron Man suits, prototypes for replicas of the Infinity Gauntlet. And they weren't locked up in protective housing they were just casually piled up against the far wall. Maybe he'd moved them there, maybe he'd moved everything away from the stasis pod that was floating in the middle of the basement. Not strapped down or encased any further than it already was. Steve was looking at it intently, pacing around it. Bucky was with his back to wall, nearest the door, he was halfway between ready to pounce and ready to run. Tony and Bruce were looking over data on a screen set up on a desk, nope not a desk, a wallpapering table against the wall. OK then. 

“Aurora good morning” 

“Before anyone goes in on her, I had her cell redirected to mine, thought she deserved some undisturbed sleep... and Steve for the love of God, why did you need to know what 'do it for the Vine' meant at 4am?”

“Doesn't matter, what matters now is you're here” Tony came over to me and slung an arm loosely around my shoulder “So have at it Kid” he gestured towards the pod “Bruce you gonna step out? Just in case, we don't wanna a greencident” 

“Yup... Aurora, I will be upstairs, monitoring this via the cams” he pointed to the ceiling where there were several security cameras dotted around, I doubted they were grainy like most security cameras “Before I go I'm going to put this on your wrist and this sensor on your forehead... I mean if that's OK?” 

“Of course” a smart watch was placed on my left wrist and a sensor on my forehead which looked and felt like a thermometer, I was sure I looked ridiculous 

“Great so...” Tony clapped his hands together “... we're all good here, on the with SHOW” he made jazz hands

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Whatever it is you have been doing? You know... blindly walk towards it and see if anything happens” I did just that I walked up to the pod but, nothing “Any time now would be good Aurora... if you need to be asleep I can arrange that” 

“Tony” I was sure that when Steve used that tone it had made lesser men crumble but Tony simply dismissed him with a casual wave 

After over a week of hearing voices, weird dreams and other nonsense, today was totally normal. There was nothing, even when I got close. I reached my arm out to touch the pod, there was a sound of everyone taking a deep breath in, but still nothing. I pushed it and it kind of wobbled but that was it. Nothing. 

“This is... anticlimactic... Barnes think you can reduce the soldier... by oooo ten percent” 

I looked round and saw Bucky relax his shoulders, but only slightly 

“Stop holding on... LET GO” 

“I'm not holding on to anything” 

“No one said anything... Aurora?” Steve took a step towards me 

“Aurora you doing OK?” Bruce's voice was piped into the room from his safe spot “Your brain is lit up like Vegas and there's a spike in your heart rate” 

“You hear him don't you Doll?” 

“I thought I heard... something” I took a step closer once again to the pod, and placed both my hands on the window, I barely came up to this guys navel with him in the pod and it probably wouldn't be much better if he was stood on solid ground, not a floating tube “Who are you?” 

“Search your feelings, you know” 

“My feelings?” 

“Oh yeah she hears him... ask him why his ship was casually bobbing around in orbit after appearing out of nowhere”

“Why don't y'all shut the hell up and let the lady concentrate” 

I nodded in thanks to Sam and finally a hush settled across the room. I closed my eyes, hands still pressed against the tube, looking up into that ridiculous creepy mask. Seriously guy who hurt you? Do you need it to breathe? What's with all the black? You look like you're about to join the intergalactic black parade right now... How long have you been out there? Where did you come from? Why is there only you? 

“I'm the last...” 

“The last what?” 

“The last Jedi”


	11. ten

“Aurora don't keep us waiting... what is he the last of?” demanded Tony 

“Jedi” 

“What the hell is a Jedi? Ask him?” 

I sighed and turned to face Tony “It doesn't work like that... it's not words... it's like a stream of consciousness, thoughts... and I can't hear him... I can feel him...” 

“We've reached level officially creepy... what are we hoping to achieve here?” 

“What I'm hoping to achieve Sam, is to find out if our friend here is a threat, if there's more of him to follow, if the ship is going to disappear as mysteriously as it arrived only to return in greater numbers...” Tony rubbed his hands over his face in frustration, the 'feeling' that I had been experiencing had stopped “FRIDAY?” 

“Yes Boss?” 

“I want you to run a search in EVERY piece of reference material we've got, and not just from earth, include the scribbled pieces of paper Quill gave us and the Asgardian texts we got from Thor.... and FRIDAY I mean EVERYTHING” 

There was a pause, I looked round the room at everyone, Bucky still against the wall, gave me a half smile. Steve was looking at the screens on the table, seriously, although I doubted he understood it, he'd never let Tony know that though. Sam was leant against the wall the opposite side of the room to Bucky looking intently at his phone. 

“Got something Boss” 

“OK FRIDAY let's have it...” 

“You're not going to like it...” Tony dismissed the AI's concern with a wave of his hand “The only mention of the word Jedi I found is in an Asgardian text, but it's not a reference book, it's a children's story, a fairy tale, it begins with... A long time a go, in a galaxy far far away...” 

“FRIDAY, how many pages is this story?” 

“Seven hundred and fifty” 

“Cliff notes then please...” 

“A long time a go, in a galaxy far far away...” 

I knew FRIDAY had continued talking, telling the tale, only I couldn't hear her. I been stood, with my hands still placed on the tube, looking up into that horrible mask. Then I wasn't, I was certain I hadn't closed my eyes but the stars appeared, the rushing stars pulling me away from the basement and into a world of memories. I knew they were memories, slightly blurred, fuzzy, out of focus, the clear sensations were feelings, emotions, love, happiness, regret, fear. Smells so vivid it was as if I was there, damp earth, salty air, medicinally clean surfaces. 

These memories didn't belong to me. Much like the dreams I'd been experiencing, they were in places I'd never been. Once again the hot place with dual suns. A lush green, brightly lit forest filled with miniature bears, tattered hoods covering their heads. Mother, father, uncle, ship... a tall as house long haired creature that communicated in roars. Robots, a golden humanoid one, a short one that looked like a trash can on wheels.

Everything was happy, in the land with the stone huts, then the fire came. Only this time it was clearer, there was a path of destruction leading to a burning building similar to a church. People following me, looking for guidance. 

That's when the feelings took a dark turn, anger, betrayal. Gone were the happy blurred memories of childhood, now everywhere was black and red, anger bubbling over. Grandfather. An army, an emperor. Mass destruction. Then, nothing, not even the stars. 

Back to earth with a literal thud. After the bleak nothing there was an even bleaker view, the concrete floor of the basement, which I was now laying on. Face down. Great, just GREAT. 

“Welcome back to earth Doll” Bucky must've moved away from his sentry position against the wall as he was now crouched down next to me and the (still closed) stasis tube, hand stretched out towards me 

“What happened?” I accepted his hand and tried to stand up with his help but fell back down and ended up sitting on the floor, it was just easier. 

“Well...” he sat down on the floor next to me, looking around Steve and Tony were still looking at the screens, Sam had joined them, hushed conversation between them “... FRIDAY told us a fairy story about Jedi Knights and The Empire, that she thinks our boy here might be a Prince” 

“A Prince?” 

“Well is Mom was a Princess so... yeah” 

“Still doesn't explain why I'm on the floor” 

“Oh that... when FRIDAY got to the second sentence you got a five mile stare, we thought you were just listening really intently until you fell to the floor, and here we are... OH and it's me here because... I think they're scared of you...” 

“And you're not?” 

“Nah, I've met worse than a dame who goes loopy over an Alien Prince” 

“He's not come out yet huh?” 

“Nope” We both looked to the tube, nothing had changed, he was still in there, the tube silently floating 

“What's happening over there?” I jerked my head in the direction of the other people in the room, the ones that weren't floating in tubes 

“Secret meeting... KIDDING... they're looking at what happened to your brain waves and his brainwaves and talking about it with Bruce... except neither Steve nor Sam actually know what any of it means...” 

“Aurora... we lost you there for a minute kiddo... anything newsworthy?” 

I looked to Bucky with a wink “Nope” 

“Aurora, we've contacted Thor, seeing as it's an Asgardian tale, see if he can shine some more light on it... until then I think that's enough for today” 

“Steve... always so keen to throw in the towel, bet you didn't give up so easily fighting against Hitler” 

“I personally knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times you know”


	12. eleven

I had expected it to take DAYS to get Thor to the compound as he was 'off world' so when I was sat at my desk a few hours later going over Steve's request for a list of essential romantic comedies since time began I was totally startled when a portal began to open right in front of me. I'd seen footage of it, photos and shaky cell phone video but I'd never seen it up close and personal. 

“Erm Steve?” He'd been locked in his office with Bucky for the best part of an hour. No reply “STEVE?” Still nothing, so I pushed the intercom button on my desk phone “Captain Rogers... think you MIGHT wanna come out here” 

There was a series of crashing sounds and a rumpled Steve and Bucky appeared from the door behind me. 

“Oh portal, is that all?” 

“Buck...” As Steve stepped forward Bucky used ahem... America's Ass as a pair of bongos, less blushing this time though “Seriously?” 

The portal was rapidly stretching in size, I wasn't sure whether I should stand up or take cover under my desk. But should I stand was it more polite? Bucky nudged the back of my chair with his knee motioning for me to stand. 

“You're gonna want to be close up for this one” 

Dr Strange appeared first, behind him was (to my disappointment) was his New York sanctum, he wasn't even wearing his cape, just sweatpants and a t shirt. 

“Gentlemen... ahhh you must be Miss Washington” 

“Hello...” 

“Stephen” 

“Steve... James... I believe you need to consult with Thor...” Wong came into view creating another portal, which I could see into and it was SPACE, actual space, with stars and swirling colours. 

Rocket was first to step through both portals “Alright, I hear there's some big spaceship that you humans don't know anything about... oh and a history lesson? Yeah not hanging around for that... Rocket out...” he vanished out of the room as swiftly as he'd entered, throwing a peace sign as he left. 

“I mean I know I fought aliens with him... still doesn't change the fact that is a talking racoon... I'll be right back” Bucky took off after Rocket with a happy smile on his face, which would most likely turn to annoyance when Rocket tried to strike a bargain for ownership of his arm, again.

When I first saw Thor I was sure my eyes went as big as saucers and I was SO grateful not to be wearing the sensors any more as they would totally give me away. I'd not had the pleasure of actually meeting Thor, he'd been basically in outer space for the during of my employment thus far. I hadn't expected him to be so... big... and tall. I'd never admit to Steve but if the shit hit the fan I'd want to be with Thor, he's basically a cross between a god and a party boy. And he has a hammer that flies? I mean Steve's shield was impressive and I had been allowed to throw it, just the once. But a flying hammer? Way cooler. Not that anyone asked me. I was just an assistant with weird feelings towards a space prince in a tube. 

“Captain” Thor threw his arms in the air in greeting. I was slightly disheartened that he was in casual dress and not his God of Thunder uniform. Instead he was in jeans and a pullover, sporting sunglasses and holding a beer. 

“Have Tony call me when you've finished... with whatever this is...” 

“Thank you Dr Wizard... farewell” the portal span itself into vanishing 

“Thor, thank you so much for coming...” A very manly hug, with back slapping occurred “No Quill? Or... Tree?” 

“No they seek the green woman still” He made his way to the window and took in the sight of the ship in all its intergalactic glory “...so this is the ship... I can see why Stark would think it belonged to Loki, as its black AND shiny, two of his favourite things...” 

“Loki is...” 

“Sakaar trying to regain favour with the Grandmaster... long story... SO this is the human?”   
I'd allowed myself to be eclipsed by Steve because every time I tried to talk my mouth turned dry and I could feel my cheeks flushing up in embarrassment “...Greetings my small mortal friend...” He reached behind Steve and pulled me forwards, taking my hand and kissing the back of it, now I was definitely very red in the face and in front of my boss. My boss who was smirking right now “... so you have a Jedi Knight?” 

“We think we do...” 

“I hate to tell you this but the Jedi died out many millennium ago... and they became legend instead of reality, that is if they ever were real, I thought they were a bedtime story my mother would spin to make my brother and I sleep... but by all means let's take a look shall we?” 

We made our way to the basement, picking up Tony on the way (who'd left Rocket in the canteen devouring 'all the pancakes' as there weren't pancakes anywhere else in the universe and he wouldn't even look at the ship until he'd had his fill, Bucky who was constantly hungry had been more than happy to accompany him). There was some light hearted banter between the three men, but I stayed silent. Once again the closer I got to the tube the more I felt overwhelmed with a myriad of emotion. 

Thor wasn't interested in the stats that had been recorded. He was more interested in our man in black, in a mask, in the tube. 

“So Point Break what do you think?”

“Well it's a mighty fine man in a tube... and you said you he had a helmet in his ship?” Tony handed Thor an iPad so he could see footage of the helmet, his face fell immediately “WELL gentlemen... and lady... you have found yourselves the helmet of Darth Vader... he was the villain of the story, the Jedi believe in and can manipulate something called 'the force' as with all things there is a light side and a dark side, this handsome fella here was good, then bad, then redeemed himself... his son became a Jedi master and remained good, his daughter married a smuggler turned war hero, they had a child” Thor looked from the screen to Steve and Tony then to the tube “... it couldn't be... well it's possible...” 

“You think this is the grandchild of the helmet?” 

“Well he was once a man, the story goes that he married a queen, turned to the dark side of the force, seduced by it's power, the queen gave birth to twins a girl and boy who were separated and brought up by adoptive families to hide them from their father, she died in child birth and he mostly died in a epic battle with his master” 

“Mostly died?” 

“He was barely a man when the Empire, they're the bad guys, found him, they rebuilt him, he needed the helmet to breathe after his lungs were scorched in the battle” 

“And this guy... the grandchild?” Tony motioned to the tube, the tube I'd been staring at since stepping back into the basement. I'd gotten the emotions under control, mostly “What's his story?” 

“Well that I don't know... I mean I don't know all the details but I believe he is or was... he is alive isn't he?” A series of nods met Thor's enquiry “The children were Skywalker, then the Princess married a Solo but he shunned both those names and called himself... Kyle Bird...” A round of very confused looks were shot in Thor's direction “... I jest I jest... humans... so easy... Kylo Ren” 

“Ky-lo Ren” Steve sounded it out 

“Because that's not a dumb name for a space... Prince” Tony gave one of his infamous eye rolls at no one in particular 

For me it was different, like I'd always known that name but I felt the need to say it anyway “Kylo Ren” 

As the last syllable made its way past my lips the tube sprung to life. A screen that hadn't been visible before lit up in front of his face, a red flashing light, then green, then as it turned yellow the tube literally dissolved and Kylo Ren, space Prince, fell to the floor in a heap. 

“Well...shit”


	13. twelve

As the tube faded and Kylo Ren fell to the floor I did too. My head was filled was a noise so loud I was sure my ears were bleeding. The cacophony of battle ringing in my drums. Explosions that were so forceful I was sure the ground itself was shaking. Then silence, the silence was as deafening as the sounds of battle had been. 

“Aurora...” Steve bent down to help me up, Kylo Ren hadn't moved

“I'm fine... I'm fine...” 

“FRIDAY?” 

“He's alive boss...” 

“But...” 

“But, and I'm only guessing from Wakandan research that he may be suffering from hibernation sickness, I can bring up the notes on Sargent Barnes if you like” 

“That won't be necessary FRIDAY thank you” Steve hated hearing Bucky spoke about as if he was a medical experiment, all he cared about was that Bucky was here now and mostly his normal self. 

“Ok buddy, let's take this mask off” 

“I wouldn't do that Stark, if he's like his grandfather was he needs that to breathe, removing it would kill him” 

I could hear the strangest sound, like... like someone was holding a megaphone to a sleeping baby, amplyfied mechanical breathing. Then underneath that sound I could hear a heartbeat, but it wasn't MY heartbeat, it must be his. 

A quick glance around the room told me I was the only one who could hear it. My gaze landed back on Kylo Ren just in time to see him sit bolt upright, like he'd taken a shot of adrenaline direct to the heart. An arm threw me backwards, I realised it was Thor's. He was holding me back. Behind the pack of Avengers who'd taken battle stance. 

“Where am I?” The voice was robotic, without emotion 

“New York, and look we mean you no harm, so let's not have any surprises here huh?” Tony put his hands out to signal peace 

“New York?” He rose to his feet, becoming imposingly tall, taller than any of the men shielding me “Planet New York?” 

“Planet Earth...” furthered Steve 

“You may know it was Midgard” offered Thor, still in his casuals, to my slight disappointment

“Midgard?” 

“You doing OK there Kylo? Let's take this slowly, just over a week ago your ship landed on my lawn, some weird shit has been happening... the culmination of said weird shit is you... here... in the basement” 

“Basement?” he looked around the room or rather tilted his mask around, out of the tube it reminded me of an ant eater “There's been some mistake... what year is this?” 

“Twenty twenty” 

“Your calendar has no bearing for me... nor does this... planet earth... my name is Kylo Ren, the last of my kind, there was another but she died in battle” he took a step forward, meaning we all took a step back “After her death I sought Thaissen crystals on Mimban to see if they could lead me to another... but there must have been a malfunction when I placed them in my ship's navigation system, it is supposed to only work within the constraints of my universe, of which this planet earth is not...” 

The buzzing in my head that had began the night his ship landed was at full volume, like a swarm of flies behind my eyes. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel nice either. 

“Your ship was picked up, dead in the air, in the planet's orbit, it was brought here by another member of the team... Tony?” 

“We... erm... come in peace?” 

His masked turned down, visor section pointed at floor towards our collective feet “There is another here, you've blocked her somehow, and not just with your bodies... you have nothing to be afraid of” 

The calmness, the reassurance in his voice led me to step forward between Steve and Thor. Upon seeing me he began to raise his hands, causing Tony to grab a wrench that was on the table, and hold it in front of him in retaliation of whatever was coming. 

“I mean you no harm... to any of you” his hands went up in surrender, then tardily he continued once again to further raise his hands towards his helmet, realising what he was doing Tony lowered the wrench, a hissing sound reverberated as the mask came away from his head. When he took it off I was breath taken, I'd never seen a man so handsome. Dark wavy hair, beautiful brown eyes that were tinged with sadness, a fading scar running down one side of his face. He offered his hand to me “My name is Kylo Ren... I'm here to rescue you...” 

Words failed me, I was totally and utterly awed by him “Wh... wh... what... I mean excuse me?” 

“My name is Kylo Ren I'm here to rescue you, to lead you on your true path, to rule the galaxy with me, to lead the resistance, to keep the dark side of the force at bay...” 

Tony did a slow clap “Well... that was quite the... pick up line spaceman, Aurora here is assistant to Steve...” Steve raised his hand “... she doesn't need rescuing” 

“Aurora? No... this is... or rather must be if the crystals led me here... Kyra Kenobi, daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi, the Jedi master who trained my grandfather...” 

Knowing Tony was going to make some remark or other about Grandfathers and evil helmets Steve stepped forwards to cut him off “This is Aurora Washington, right Aurora?” 

“That's right, I was born in Michigan, where I lived nearly all my life... I'm not daughter of... whoever you said” 

Thor stuck his chest out “Rule your galaxy? I have heard the stories of how you rule the galaxy you come from...” 

“Let not my previous sins nor those of my ancestors mar my future destiny... Kyra I can show you the way... I know you feel it... stop blocking me, I mean you no harm...” 

“Whaddya say kid you wanna go rule the galaxy?” 

“I want to leave this room right now... if you'll excuse me... Avengers... space...person” 

I'd half expected him to grab me, take me to space, make me ruler of his galaxy or whatever the hell he'd said, instead he stood to one side as I barrelled out of the room.   
When I was out of sight I leant against a wall, practically hyperventilating, what he'd said was total nonsense. I am Aurora Washington. I am from Michigan not outer space. And I certainly wasn't one of... him. 

“Whoa whoa Doll... ok... ok... come on... look at me” Bucky had his hands on my shoulders “You're gonna be ok... deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth, lets count it in to five ok? One... two... three... four... five... and out again... one... two... three... four... five... better?” I gave him a nod, allowing myself to get lost in his eyes for a moment, soothing myself “SO Stevie called me, said you're a space Queen and the dude in there is here to take you to your intergalactic destiny? Well I say that's horse crap... you're Aurora, my friend... so here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna let the big guys in there deal with whoever he is, and I'm going to take you some place safe... what kind of name is Kylo Ren anyway?”


	14. thirteen

Safe place was actually my room. Bucky stayed with me a while until I felt as though I needed to be alone. To get my thoughts in order more than anything. Steve had called me with his 'official voice' and informed me that for now Kylo Ren was in... he'd used the word 'quarantine' but what he really meant was confinement until they worked out what to do with him. He'd been more than cooperative with them, which surprised me. He'd seemed like a man with a mission. An unstoppable mission. 

I'd been thinking on my childhood. I'd been a happy child, average intelligence, average looks. I'd led a average life until I came here. I had thought many times about the online DNA testing, maybe seeking my biological parents but then they'd left me, literally abandoning me, why would I want to find them when I had all the parental love I could ever need and want from my adoptive Mom and Dad. 

But what about the changes in my blood and brain? Would they have happened if the ship hadn't landed? Had I gotten too close to something else? Something Tony slash Bruce type something else. There had been a spill of slime, they'd been trying to make regular slime but gone very very wrong and the lab had to be decontaminated and deep cleaned. Could that have been the cause? 

At some point my mind must've stopped racing and safe in the knowledge that there was a guard bot outside the door and a Bucky in over protective mode on one of the floors above I drifted off to sleep. I stirred slightly as my arm had gone numb because I was laying on it. I turned over, the light was different facing this way, I figured it was because it was now dark outside and I'd slept the rest of the day away. 

But it wasn't night time that was changing the light, it was Kylo Ren. Laying on his back on the opposite side of my bed, arms up behind his head, eyes closed. 

I pulled myself into a sitting position “How did you get here? What do you want? How did you get past the bots?” 

“You called me...” he didn't even open his eyes, but the expression on his face was smug

“I did no such thing” 

“Kyra...”

“Aurora... A-ROAR-A....” 

“Very well, Aurora... you called me... so here I am” 

“I will scream” 

“I'd rather you didn't... I mean you no harm... and even if I did... you are more than capable of defending yourself against me” 

“I didn't call you...” 

“Don't pout Aurora it is very unbefitting of a Jedi to pout” 

“I still don't know what that is and even if I did I'm still not one of them” 

“Uh huh” 

“What are they any way? Thor told me they were warriors, with... powers” 

“As yes... Thor, he's quite the character isn't he? Made sure to tell me several times that he was an actual God? And my 'powers' were no match for mew mew” 

“Mew mew?” 

“His hammer” he still hadn't opened his eyes, he looked serene, as if he belonged there, next to me... he let out a heavy sigh “The Jedi are able to manipulate a power called the force, it is what brings balance to my universe, there is the light side, but to every light side there is also a darkness, which I will admit I was seduced by until I was shown the errors of my ways, but it was too late for a redemption that mattered, the first order defeated the alliance, I hid from them, they believed I was dead, I am here to teach you, then together we can reform the resistance and defeat them, once and for all” 

“I'm not who you think I am” I folded my arms across my chest

He let out a low chuckle “I'm never wrong... Kyra”

“I certainly don't have... powers” 

“Ahhh you do... in fact you're using them right now” 

“I think I'd know if I was” Curiosity got the better of me, I was convinced I was dreaming so I reached out my hand to touch him, he wasn't solid, my hand went through his torso as if he was a hologram “What the shit?” 

He chuckled again “See...” 

“See what? You're a hologram?” 

Finally he opened his eyes and looked straight at me “No I'm not... we share a... bond... it's called a dyad... a link in the force, I believe Obi Wan created it so that the last Jedi whether it was me or another would be able to find you... you're using this power right now, to bring me here to you... you are curious...” 

“Where are you?” 

“Open your eyes and see for yourself” 

“My eyes ARE open” He pulled himself up right and I shifted my position meaning were we now sat cross legged directly facing each other “... see...” I pulled my eyes open using my fingers to emphasis my point “.... open” 

“Look at me Aurora... you see me I know you do... that... feeling you have... the one you don't know what to do with, the one you can never escape... push it outwards past me” 

I had no idea what he was talking about but I looked at him, my head rested in my hands, wondering how he got that scar, I looked at his hair, it was dumb, I'd decided that much. I mean who takes off a helmet and has perfect hair? My mind drifted slightly away... to some place else, it must've because I was no longer looking at my room. Behind him was a different room, not disimilair to my own. But it was bare of any kind of personality. It was just a room, not a home. 

“You see...” he smirked, raising the corner of his mouth “Ahhh... you see” 

“I'm dreaming” 

A hard pinch landed on my forearm “Nope... although you called to me in your sleep, you are now very much awake” 

“Then how?” 

“Its the bond, it means we can... call on each other... it also usually means I'd be able to read your mind, and vice versa... yet I cannot, you are incredibly skilled at shielding yourself” 

“Please don't read my mind” 

He reached out a hand and to cup my face. The buzzing sensation returned, like a multitude of tiny electric shocks as our skin met “I told you, I can't... within time... things will change...” 

“I could read YOUR mind?”

He raised his eyebrows “If I allow you to, yes” 

“Why what's in there?” 

“The secrets of the universe Aurora, the secrets of the universe” 

My door flew open, almost pulled off it's hinges and in stormed Bucky, gun raised. When I turned back to where Kylo was he'd gone.

“Doll?” 

“Oh hey Bucky what's up?” 

He was walking around my room, gun still in hand, checking under my bed, in my wardrobe, behind my curtains. 

“Don't you hey Bucky what's up me... FRIDAY sensed two people in here, one you and the other...” he closed his eyes in disbelief for a second “... the alien” 

“Nope just me... maybe there's a bug in her system again?” 

He sighed and sat on the end of the bed with his back to me “I know you're lying to me you know that right?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Then don't...”

“I don't know how to start...” I was glad I was looking at the back of him, if I'd been able to see his face, I'd have probably let my emotions get the better of me and cry. There was something different about Bucky. Even without seeing his face I could read the emotions he was feeling, I could almost smell them. Fear, strong, citrus. Anger, spicy, red hot. But strongest of all was love, fresh, like the sun hitting the earth at daybreak “... I'm sorry Buck” 

He turned to face me, trying to offer me a smile, but it was more like a grimace, the soldier had come part way out and he was fighting to contain him again “I hate to be over bearing but would you consider moving upstairs? There's an empty apartment across from mine and Steve's... I SWEAR I won't let him bother you in the middle of the night with his questions... JUST while all this is going on, until we work out if the alien is friend or foe... and...” 

I laughed “You had me at apartment...”


	15. fourteen

After an incredibly unsettled night with Bucky literally sitting guard at the end of my bed (not even Steve nor Sam could shift him) I received a text with a door code for my new home. When I got up there, with a escort of course, there was an envelope attached to the door. In the envelope was a black, no name credit card and a note that said 'have at it kid' meaning, I was stuck here while all this went on, so Tony was helping the situation by giving me a 'home' rather than living quarters and the means to make that home my own. Bucky left me going in to his own home whilst singing 'make his pockets hurt'. I was sure the card probably had no limit but I wouldn't go too far with it. 

My new abode was totally unfurnished, lacking even a bed, I asked FRIDAY if the bed from my now old room could be brought up here temporarily. What it wasn't lacking was light. Huge floor to ceiling windows lined the living space slash kitchen, it had doors that led to a spacious balcony, thankfully the ship was out of view. Instead the view was of the tree line that marked the edge of the compound with the skyline of Manhattan is the distance. It was perfect. And had the wooden floors that I had loved in Steve and Bucky's apartment. 

Steve had told me that (while assuring me that I was in no way fired) I should take a step back from my role. He still needed me but he had been given a 'talk box' aka a dictaphone to use to record his rambles and I could listen to it and type them up for him, also I was still on full time text support. No way I was ever going to escape that. Not that I minded. 

I was sat cross legged on the floor in my new huge space, iPad in my hand, browsing the IKEA website because I may have been given a limitless credit card but I wasn't about to buy a over priced designer couch. My mind drifted slightly, and I wondered what Kylo's home looked like, did they have beds in outer space. I didn't need to look up to realise he was sat opposite me again. 

“I didn't call...” 

“Yes you did, you just didn't realise, I can show you how to control your thoughts to not summon me though...”

Looking across at him... he looked... different “What happened to your...” I waved my arm in his direction “... intergalactic goth dress?” 

He looked down at himself “If you are referring to my clothes... the man called Tony took them... he wanted to examine the fabric, of which I have no issue, he offered me these in replacement” instead of his head to toe black he was now in plain grey sweatpants and a white tee adorned with the Stark Industries logo “I'm not enamoured... with... he called them sneakers?” plain white Nike AF one's were on his feet “I do have concern with how they are treating my ship however” 

“I'm sure it's in good hands” And those hands were not Rocket's, he'd taken one look at it and said it had 'bad vibes' and left again,Thor hot on his feet slash paws,Tony bewildered. 

“It does not work on hands...” 

“What you sit in it and say GO SHIP and it flies?” 

“It's not as simple as that... but in essence... yes... you know it's very odd that almost everyone I have encountered here has a protective barrier to stop me searching their heads, feelings I can still read but not their thoughts... all except the soldier, your personal protection from me... although I told you I mean you no harm” 

I was trying really hard to concentrate on soft furnishings rather than look at him, I didn't want him to be able to read my feelings, ones that I didn't recognise myself “You are not the first... alien to reach earth, nor the first with the capabilities to read minds... there was an incident after which the smarter people here devised a way to stop it happening again... Bucky declined...”

“I think I know why... when I look I see... it's hard to describe... I see as if a text has been constantly rewritten, he doubts everything bar three things, his name, his love for The Captain and that you and Sam are his friends...” 

“To describe what happened to him would take too long... you'd need to know the history of wars on this planet... he was used, as a weapon, a puppet of people more powerful than him” 

“I know a little something of that...” 

His eyes seemed sadder than they had the day before so I changed the subject “Still think I'm... Kera Kenobi?” 

“Kyra, and I don't think; I know... the crystals are never wrong” 

“You know on this planet, the people who believe in crystals usually aren't so reliable” 

A wry smile lifted his face “Kyber crystals... they are used to harness the power of a Jedi, they will choose you...” 

“If you knew earth you'd understand how ridiculous that sounds” 

“There is something I don't understand... the crystals the ones I used to find you... the ones that should have only taken me to a place within my own galaxy... time must work differently here” 

“How so?” I'd put the iPad down, stretching my legs out in front of me from where they'd been crossed. I could almost touch my bare toes to his sneakered feet, but I knew he wasn't... solid

“You and I... I'd say we share a similar biological age yes?” I nodded “Yet the daughter of Obi Wan should be much older than me, my uncle knew him just before his death when he was an old man, and it was many of my years after he died that I was born” 

I held up my hand to stop him talking “So first you tell me that I'm some space... person... and now you tell me my space Dad is dead?” 

“I did not mean to upset you Aurora... would you like to see him?” 

“Space Dad?” 

A low chuckle “Yes... space Dad... I can... I can allow you to look inside my mind, just a little bit, you are not ready for it all...” There was NO way I could read anyone's mind, not here or from another planet. But I was going to go along with it, just for my own amusement more than anything else “I want you to close your eyes and imagine a ball of light in the forefront of your mind, don't overthink it, allow it to come to you naturally... yes that's it” I wasn't aware that I was doing anything... I tried to push aside the buzzing feeling under my skin, ball it up, accumulate it, and when I tried that it bound together in a bright green ball in my minds eye. Not unlike a sun shooting solar flares “Of course it's green, I don't know why I expected otherwise... visualise me sitting here then... well then... this is difficult to explain... aim it at my head is the most literal instruction” 

“Some great teacher you are...” 

“Aurora, concentrate...” 

I regained my composure, once again bringing the ball of light to the forefront of my mind and I nudged it. It didn't move, it was too heavy. I wasn't strong enough to move the whole thing, so I manipulated it instead, reshaped it, pulling long reaching tentacles stretching out away from it and me toward him. For a moment there was nothing, just the arms of light stretching through darkness. Then a image started to form, the forest with the miniature bears in tattered hoods. Then people, I knew who they were without him physically telling me, Mum, Dad, Uncle, then another uncle... the impossibly tall long haired creature. A dark haired boy... It was him, it was Kylo when he was a child. His uncle, the human one was sat on a tree trunk deep in the forest, across from him were three glowing figures. One a young man with curly blonde hair, grandfather. A small green creature with large years, Master Yoda. They were all dressed in those earthly neutral robes I'd seen in my dreams. The final figure, an elderly man with a kind face and a white beard, Master Kenobi. Space Dad. But I was more interested in a red glow that was projecting beyond the tree line. 

“Aurora stop” 

But I barely heard him, I followed the glow beyond the tree line, where the atmosphere changed from warm and damp to below freezing with a fresh snow fall. There was blood on the ground and a memory of a girl, and a... former... stormtrooper. A weapon laid in the snow. Without even trying I was able to lift it towards myself, it sprung to life in my hand. Red, burning, energy, a dark energy flowing through it and into me. 

“I SAID STOP” my eyes opened to see him back in my new apartment his hands raised and pointed towards me as a sailed backwards across the floor coming to a sickening halt when my back and head crashed into the kitchen counter. My breath was heavy and coming in quick bursts. He was hovering over me reaching out by the time I realised what had happened “Are you OK? I'm so sorry” 

He lifted me to my feet, bewildering me in how he was able to do that, be solid then transparent the next “What was that?” 

“Something you are not ready to see yet, despite how truly powerful you are, you shouldn't have even been able to see the barriers I put up not get past them” 

“Sword...” I was having trouble regaining my mind to some kind of normality and couldn't quite form sentences, he led me to the centre of the room and motioned for me to sit back down 

“It's called a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi, that was mine, I built it myself, your father's was green, the colour of your force power” 

“If he's my...” 

“Space Dad...” 

“Then who is my space Mom?” 

“That's a question I cannot answer, it is against Jedi law to take a wife... yet my grandfather married, all be it in secret... there is no record of Master Kenobi having married, only that he had a child... I can only assume that, fearing for your safety against the power of the Empire he brought you here to hide you, had I not needed the help of another Jedi you would have remained here, totally unawares of your purpose”

“If this planet is not in your universe and you don't know how YOU got here, how did HE get here?” 

“There are writings in sacred Jedi scrolls... don't roll your eyes... they're real and on my ship... in the scrolls there is mention of dimensional travel, you might call it time travel... which would explain the discrepency in age, or it could be that our universes measure time differently” 

“Well here a year is the length of time it takes for the planet to make its way around the sun, but you have two suns, so it takes less time” 

He smiled at me “Tattooine” 

“Tattawhat?” 

“Tattoine... is the planet with two suns, it is where my Uncle was raised and your father concealed himself after the rise of the Empire...” 

“Why can't you see in my head? Is there something wrong with me?” 

A dry laugh past his lips “As I have told you before, you are incredibly powerful, that is one reason, the other could be that Obi Wan put a shield up to protect you, but...” he chuckled once again “... when I look I'm greeted with a set of blast doors... but a specific design of blast doors ones that were part of a... space station not built till years after you would have been born... someone is coming” 

And with that he vanished, followed by a short forceful knock on my door. 

“Aurora?” It was Sam “I've brought your bed...”


	16. fifteen

I tried not to I really did, but knowing I could look into people's minds was just too much of a temptation. I'd ordered all the furniture I felt I needed AND things I just WANTED, Steve didn't require any assistance from me. I'd had Sam place my bed in the centre of the living room so I could lay with the balcony doors open and enjoy the thrum of compound life as it went on without me. 

I laid still and visualised my ball of light, pushing it, stretching it out as far as I could. At first it was just snaking through darkness. I tried to find Kylo, sensing he would be easiest as I'd done it before and hoped our connection would make it simpler. I found him, but instead of the pleasant forest landscape I was greeted with his helmet and the mechanical voice telling me I was not welcome. I didn't push any further. I decided to try to someone close to me in distance not emotion. Figuring Steve and Bucky would be in their apartment I followed the light there, first I found Steve. Inside his mind was The Valkyrie, and he was inside it sleeping. I couldn't get further than the outside of the plane. That must've been the mind block Mantis and Wanda had put on everyone. 

Bucky was too easy to find, probably because his mind was still open. I felt strange being in there and I prayed I wasn't hurting him. I found a dark narrow, windowless filling room, I allowed my light to act as a torch, although I was not entirely sure how I was doing that. At the end of the room against the back wall there was a table, an old wooden desk, on which sat two boxes. One was marked Winter Soldier in stencil. It was red and bound tightly shut with impenatrible chains. The other was similar but the lid was loose. Fearing the opening it would unleash something no one wanted to deal with least of all Bucky I didn't open it any further. Instead I turned my attention to the pictures in heavy wooden frames that sat on top of the shelves, most of them were blurry, out of focus, two weren't, one of him and Steve a recent snap of how they looked now. The other was a image of Steve, pre Captain America serum ninety pounds soaking wet Steve, with a caption 'even when no one else saw you I always did'. Now I felt like I was intruding. I glanced quickly at the binders that lined the shelves. They were labelled by year and name. When I saw my name I figured a little look wouldn't hurt. 

There was a picture of me taped to the inside cover of the binder, but that wasn't the face I saw when I looked in the mirror it was like a photo of me with every Instagram filter applied. I looked, beautiful, radiant. The pages held inside were blank apart from the first one. Aurora Washington, friend, trusted, funny, smart, and at the bottom of the page in the smallest text 'possible alien, but that's OK'. The box covered in chains began to rattle at which point I decided it was time to leave. 

Exhausted I fell into a fitful sleep. I dreamt again of the planet with two suns, Tattoine, but this time it wasn't through the eyes of Kylo. It was someone else. Feelings of curiosity, concern, pride were present when a figure I recognised as Kylo's Uncle Luke came into view. Then a herd of mammoth type animals with dangerously long tusks ridden by strange looking creatures, the feeling was always of danger when they were seen. 

I was rudely awakened by the sound of my cellphone. It was Tony, he wouldn't adhere to the filter system meaning all incoming calls and messages from him were red, accompanied by an eardrum shattering sound. My presence was requested in a conference room, now. But it was OK because there was food there. 

I knocked on Steve and Bucky's door only to have FRIDAY inform me they were already awaiting my arrival. Conference room three, the biggest, also the most secure. 

“Aurora thank you for joining us, I trust your new apartment is to your liking although, I'm a tad disappointed that the bill for your furniture didn't even cause me to receive an excessive spending alert though” 

Around the table that was littered with as many different breakfast options a person could imagine sat Tony, Steve, Bucky and Kylo. An image of Bruce was on a screen that was on the far wall. 

“Hey Aurora, I know... sorry... I think it's safer if I'm not in the physical presence of people that can mess with minds” He offered me a weak smile as I sat down, between Steve and Bucky. 

Kylo was sat opposite me still without his space clothes, only today he wore blue jeans and a Stark Academy hoodie. Tony started talking, but I wasn't listening to him I was concentrating on the blue light coming from Kylo. I could see it now. It felt inquisative. 

“What is this?” 

“Bacon...” SHIT I said that out loud, I looked over at Kylo to see him smirking 

“You hungry Doll? Then eat...” 

“Bacon?” repeated Kylo's voice in my head 

“It's meat from a pig” I was ninety percent sure I hadn't said that out loud 

“Pig?” 

I tried to conjure a picture of a pig with my light to show him but could only manage to bring up Peppa Pig which was of no help whatsoever and brought on feelings of confusion “Just eat it...” 

“SO everyone ready? Let's go” Tony clapped his hands together and everyone began to stand up. For what I had no idea but I followed them all anyway. It seemed we were headed outside to the ship. Tony wearing his 'spy glasses' because they had a camera in them, so Bruce could watch and everything could be recorded. 

Kylo strode out ahead with Steve and Tony leaving me and Bucky, the person kind enough to take in to consideration my shorter legs, lingering ten paces behind. 

“Bucky?”

“Yeah Doll?” 

“When you were in Wakanda and they sorted your... brain out? The soldier was put away forever right?” 

“I sure hope so... unless you know something I don't?” I shook my head “I was left with the information that was useful from that... period of my life... fighting styles, knowledge I was privy to concerning HYDRA, nothing... dangerous though... ANYWAY I'm far more interested in you being a intergalactic Princess, gotta say its pretty befitting...” 

“I'm just Aurora” 

“Uh-huh... Doll if that was MY space Prince...” I knew Kylo was listening but didn't stop him “... well... I mean look at him... tall, dark, brooding, obviously has a dark side... I'd happily fly away on his spaceship” 

“JAMES BUCHANNAN BARNES” 

“What? I may be a hundred years old kiddo... but I ain't blind... all I'm saying is don't close yourself off to the idea of an alien boyfriend, stranger things have happened” 

“Why are we going on the ship?” 

“Did you not listen? Too lost in space boy's big beautiful yet sad brown eyes?” 

“NO...” I gave him a slight shove, which did nothing apart from hurt my hand as I shoved his metal arm “Too busy eating, obviously, Tony Stark may be a pain in my ass but that man knows how to put on a spread” 

He seemed dubious but still accepted my explanation “We're going to have a proper look inside, with the owner, Tony wants to, Steve won't let Tony doing things like this without him being in attendance, and... well Stevie is kinda dumb sometimes so that's why I'm here, and you're here because like I said you're his space princess” 

We gathered at the entrance ramp, Tony asking a series of questions, but I knew Kylo wasn't properly listening. 

“When we go inside Aurora, you may feel overwhelmed, but you have nothing to fear, if you need to use your light to find me and I will soothe you” 

“OK” I'd spoken out loud, again “... I mean OK then let's go” 

Seeing the inside of the ship on the screen a couple of days ago was so very different to seeing it up close, and the smells were unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Kylo was giving one explanation to Tony and one to me through our connection. 

“Stormtroopers, the soldiers of the First Order, a lot of them are clones... the other helmets and armour belong to the Knights of Ren, my most trusted warriors, or they were... they're all gone now...” 

We made it into the cockpit, Tony asked a series of questions, rapidly. Steve trying to keep up and Bucky stood directly behind Steve, just... waiting. I noticed the dice again. 

“You know we hang dice like that on this planet too” 

“They were my... they were my father's, they don't really belong in this ship... but I am unaware of the location of his old ship now” He looked so sad, yet conflicted somehow but I didn't push the matter, not standing on a ship he could take off by using his mind, I didn't want to deal with a Bucky in space “Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I'd like to collect some belongings from my quarters, you are welcome to accompany me but it's quite dull, here...” he pushed a series of buttons on a control panel and a holographic map projected up above the surface much to Tony's delight and curiosity   
“Yeah yeah I trust you...” I remained in the cockpit looking at the map, the names of the planets were ones I recognised not that I let anyone know that. “Why you still here? Go... follow the space prince” Tony waved his hand to dismiss me, Bucky gave me a sly wink as I headed in the direction Kylo had. 

It didn't take long to find him, I just followed my light towards his, he was in a room we'd not seen before, it had been hidden behind the stasis tube. Inside was a large bed and that was it other than clothes and books scattered all over the floor, apparently slovenly behaviour was a trait amongst all males, no matter the species. 

He was sat on the edge of the bed sorting through a pile papers on the floor. 

The bed looked, well slightly less regal than I'd expected. But then I wasn't entirely sure what I HAD been expecting. Did he actually sleep? Did space people sleep? Did space people... did space people have sex? 

He chuckled “You're shouting... of course I sleep... and yes there is sex in space” my face burnt bright red “Ahhh you're blushing... adorable... but once again unbefitting of a Jedi, the Jedi are trained to mask their emotions, something that I never mastered the art of” 

“How long were you in the tube for?”

He stopped looking at the text and directed his gaze up to meet my eyes “When I realised my journey was going to be lengthy, and I had very little in the way of sustinance I put myself into stasis, however I was supposed to be awoken long before I arrived at my destination, so I could seek you out, not... how did you put it? Get dumped on the lawn by a flying woman on fire... now I have my data pad and information from the ship I can work out what went wrong, however my prelimenary readings tell me that I was in stasis for fifty of my years, I won't know how long that is by your calendar without some complex calculations...” 

“Sounds... boring, no offence” 

“None taken... some of these texts once belonged to your father and...” I put my hand up to cut him off, I could hear the most beautiful voice, it was singing to me, drawing me in, it was coming from an ornate wooden box underneath a pair of black leather gloves. I made my way over to the box totally and utterly enchanted, disgarding the gloves with no particular care I opened the box and knew immediately what I had found “... you can take it, although I would advice against activating it, the lightsaber is a powerful weapon, and I suspect you won't need much training but I would hate to see you injure yourself...” 

“It was his wasn't it?” 

“It was... did it sing to you?” 

“What was that?” 

“It belongs to you, that's why it called out... it can show you many things...” 

“And you'll show me how?” 

He stood up, towering over me, I was still holding the lightsaber so he wrapped his large strong hands around the outside of mine “Kyra... I will show you everything... EVERYTHING” He was leaning down towards me and I was doing nothing to stop him, totally lost in his eyes and the mischievious grin playing out across his lips, did he know I'd wanted to kiss him since he first took off his helmet? Did space people kiss like earth people? “I'm sure we do...” 

His lips were practically on mine, I was trembling. I'd not kissed anyone in years never mind an alien. A very loud alarm stopped us from closing the final distance. Bucky came dashing in the room, stopped in his tracks at the sight of us, then remembered a very loud alarm was blaring out around the ship. 

“What's that noise?” 

“Your ship is lit up like the forth of July” 

“While I am not sure of your reference, I am sure that sound is the response to a distress signal I sent out before I went into stasis... it means someone has found me... someone is coming”


	17. sixteen

I tried not to I really did, but knowing I could look into people's minds was just too much of a temptation. I'd ordered all the furniture I felt I needed AND things I just WANTED, Steve didn't require any assistance from me. I'd had Sam place my bed in the centre of the living room so I could lay with the balcony doors open and enjoy the thrum of compound life as it went on without me. 

I laid still and visualised my ball of light, pushing it, stretching it out as far as I could. At first it was just snaking through darkness. I tried to find Kylo, sensing he would be easiest as I'd done it before and hoped our connection would make it simpler. I found him, but instead of the pleasant forest landscape I was greeted with his helmet and the mechanical voice telling me I was not welcome. I didn't push any further. I decided to try to someone close to me in distance not emotion. Figuring Steve and Bucky would be in their apartment I followed the light there, first I found Steve. Inside his mind was The Valkyrie, and he was inside it sleeping. I couldn't get further than the outside of the plane. That must've been the mind block Mantis and Wanda had put on everyone. 

Bucky was too easy to find, probably because his mind was still open. I felt strange being in there and I prayed I wasn't hurting him. I found a dark narrow, windowless filling room, I allowed my light to act as a torch, although I was not entirely sure how I was doing that. At the end of the room against the back wall there was a table, an old wooden desk, on which sat two boxes. One was marked Winter Soldier in stencil. It was red and bound tightly shut with impenatrible chains. The other was similar but the lid was loose. Fearing the opening it would unleash something no one wanted to deal with least of all Bucky I didn't open it any further. Instead I turned my attention to the pictures in heavy wooden frames that sat on top of the shelves, most of them were blurry, out of focus, two weren't, one of him and Steve a recent snap of how they looked now. The other was a image of Steve, pre Captain America serum ninety pounds soaking wet Steve, with a caption 'even when no one else saw you I always did'. Now I felt like I was intruding. I glanced quickly at the binders that lined the shelves. They were labelled by year and name. When I saw my name I figured a little look wouldn't hurt. 

There was a picture of me taped to the inside cover of the binder, but that wasn't the face I saw when I looked in the mirror it was like a photo of me with every Instagram filter applied. I looked, beautiful, radiant. The pages held inside were blank apart from the first one. Aurora Washington, friend, trusted, funny, smart, and at the bottom of the page in the smallest text 'possible alien, but that's OK'. The box covered in chains began to rattle at which point I decided it was time to leave. 

Exhausted I fell into a fitful sleep. I dreamt again of the planet with two suns, Tattoine, but this time it wasn't through the eyes of Kylo. It was someone else. Feelings of curiosity, concern, pride were present when a figure I recognised as Kylo's Uncle Luke came into view. Then a herd of mammoth type animals with dangerously long tusks ridden by strange looking creatures, the feeling was always of danger when they were seen. 

I was rudely awakened by the sound of my cellphone. It was Tony, he wouldn't adhere to the filter system meaning all incoming calls and messages from him were red, accompanied by an eardrum shattering sound. My presence was requested in a conference room, now. But it was OK because there was food there. 

I knocked on Steve and Bucky's door only to have FRIDAY inform me they were already awaiting my arrival. Conference room three, the biggest, also the most secure. 

“Aurora thank you for joining us, I trust your new apartment is to your liking although, I'm a tad disappointed that the bill for your furniture didn't even cause me to receive an excessive spending alert though” 

Around the table that was littered with as many different breakfast options a person could imagine sat Tony, Steve, Bucky and Kylo. An image of Bruce was on a screen that was on the far wall. 

“Hey Aurora, I know... sorry... I think it's safer if I'm not in the physical presence of people that can mess with minds” He offered me a weak smile as I sat down, between Steve and Bucky. 

Kylo was sat opposite me still without his space clothes, only today he wore blue jeans and a Stark Academy hoodie. Tony started talking, but I wasn't listening to him I was concentrating on the blue light coming from Kylo. I could see it now. It felt inquisative. 

“What is this?” 

“Bacon...” SHIT I said that out loud, I looked over at Kylo to see him smirking 

“You hungry Doll? Then eat...” 

“Bacon?” repeated Kylo's voice in my head 

“It's meat from a pig” I was ninety percent sure I hadn't said that out loud 

“Pig?” 

I tried to conjure a picture of a pig with my light to show him but could only manage to bring up Peppa Pig which was of no help whatsoever and brought on feelings of confusion “Just eat it...” 

“SO everyone ready? Let's go” Tony clapped his hands together and everyone began to stand up. For what I had no idea but I followed them all anyway. It seemed we were headed outside to the ship. Tony wearing his 'spy glasses' because they had a camera in them, so Bruce could watch and everything could be recorded. 

Kylo strode out ahead with Steve and Tony leaving me and Bucky, the person kind enough to take in to consideration my shorter legs, lingering ten paces behind. 

“Bucky?”

“Yeah Doll?” 

“When you were in Wakanda and they sorted your... brain out? The soldier was put away forever right?” 

“I sure hope so... unless you know something I don't?” I shook my head “I was left with the information that was useful from that... period of my life... fighting styles, knowledge I was privy to concerning HYDRA, nothing... dangerous though... ANYWAY I'm far more interested in you being a intergalactic Princess, gotta say its pretty befitting...” 

“I'm just Aurora” 

“Uh-huh... Doll if that was MY space Prince...” I knew Kylo was listening but didn't stop him “... well... I mean look at him... tall, dark, brooding, obviously has a dark side... I'd happily fly away on his spaceship” 

“JAMES BUCHANNAN BARNES” 

“What? I may be a hundred years old kiddo... but I ain't blind... all I'm saying is don't close yourself off to the idea of an alien boyfriend, stranger things have happened” 

“Why are we going on the ship?” 

“Did you not listen? Too lost in space boy's big beautiful yet sad brown eyes?” 

“NO...” I gave him a slight shove, which did nothing apart from hurt my hand as I shoved his metal arm “Too busy eating, obviously, Tony Stark may be a pain in my ass but that man knows how to put on a spread” 

He seemed dubious but still accepted my explanation “We're going to have a proper look inside, with the owner, Tony wants to, Steve won't let Tony doing things like this without him being in attendance, and... well Stevie is kinda dumb sometimes so that's why I'm here, and you're here because like I said you're his space princess” 

We gathered at the entrance ramp, Tony asking a series of questions, but I knew Kylo wasn't properly listening. 

“When we go inside Aurora, you may feel overwhelmed, but you have nothing to fear, if you need to use your light to find me and I will soothe you” 

“OK” I'd spoken out loud, again “... I mean OK then let's go” 

Seeing the inside of the ship on the screen a couple of days ago was so very different to seeing it up close, and the smells were unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Kylo was giving one explanation to Tony and one to me through our connection. 

“Stormtroopers, the soldiers of the First Order, a lot of them are clones... the other helmets and armour belong to the Knights of Ren, my most trusted warriors, or they were... they're all gone now...” 

We made it into the cockpit, Tony asked a series of questions, rapidly. Steve trying to keep up and Bucky stood directly behind Steve, just... waiting. I noticed the dice again. 

“You know we hang dice like that on this planet too” 

“They were my... they were my father's, they don't really belong in this ship... but I am unaware of the location of his old ship now” He looked so sad, yet conflicted somehow but I didn't push the matter, not standing on a ship he could take off by using his mind, I didn't want to deal with a Bucky in space “Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me I'd like to collect some belongings from my quarters, you are welcome to accompany me but it's quite dull, here...” he pushed a series of buttons on a control panel and a holographic map projected up above the surface much to Tony's delight and curiosity   
“Yeah yeah I trust you...” I remained in the cockpit looking at the map, the names of the planets were ones I recognised not that I let anyone know that. “Why you still here? Go... follow the space prince” Tony waved his hand to dismiss me, Bucky gave me a sly wink as I headed in the direction Kylo had. 

It didn't take long to find him, I just followed my light towards his, he was in a room we'd not seen before, it had been hidden behind the stasis tube. Inside was a large bed and that was it other than clothes and books scattered all over the floor, apparently slovenly behaviour was a trait amongst all males, no matter the species. 

He was sat on the edge of the bed sorting through a pile papers on the floor. 

The bed looked, well slightly less regal than I'd expected. But then I wasn't entirely sure what I HAD been expecting. Did he actually sleep? Did space people sleep? Did space people... did space people have sex? 

He chuckled “You're shouting... of course I sleep... and yes there is sex in space” my face burnt bright red “Ahhh you're blushing... adorable... but once again unbefitting of a Jedi, the Jedi are trained to mask their emotions, something that I never mastered the art of” 

“How long were you in the tube for?”

He stopped looking at the text and directed his gaze up to meet my eyes “When I realised my journey was going to be lengthy, and I had very little in the way of sustinance I put myself into stasis, however I was supposed to be awoken long before I arrived at my destination, so I could seek you out, not... how did you put it? Get dumped on the lawn by a flying woman on fire... now I have my data pad and information from the ship I can work out what went wrong, however my prelimenary readings tell me that I was in stasis for fifty of my years, I won't know how long that is by your calendar without some complex calculations...” 

“Sounds... boring, no offence” 

“None taken... some of these texts once belonged to your father and...” I put my hand up to cut him off, I could hear the most beautiful voice, it was singing to me, drawing me in, it was coming from an ornate wooden box underneath a pair of black leather gloves. I made my way over to the box totally and utterly enchanted, disgarding the gloves with no particular care I opened the box and knew immediately what I had found “... you can take it, although I would advice against activating it, the lightsaber is a powerful weapon, and I suspect you won't need much training but I would hate to see you injure yourself...” 

“It was his wasn't it?” 

“It was... did it sing to you?” 

“What was that?” 

“It belongs to you, that's why it called out... it can show you many things...” 

“And you'll show me how?” 

He stood up, towering over me, I was still holding the lightsaber so he wrapped his large strong hands around the outside of mine “Kyra... I will show you everything... EVERYTHING” He was leaning down towards me and I was doing nothing to stop him, totally lost in his eyes and the mischievious grin playing out across his lips, did he know I'd wanted to kiss him since he first took off his helmet? Did space people kiss like earth people? “I'm sure we do...” 

His lips were practically on mine, I was trembling. I'd not kissed anyone in years never mind an alien. A very loud alarm stopped us from closing the final distance. Bucky came dashing in the room, stopped in his tracks at the sight of us, then remembered a very loud alarm was blaring out around the ship. 

“What's that noise?” 

“Your ship is lit up like the forth of July” 

“While I am not sure of your reference, I am sure that sound is the response to a distress signal I sent out before I went into stasis... it means someone has found me... someone is coming”


	18. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING// recreational drug use

“We must begin your training immediately... to prepare for what lays ahead, or rather whomever lays ahead” 

“Are you INSANE? She's... nope... not fighting any aliens... whatever is coming you can deal with it alone... I don't care if she is the second coming of the intergalactic Jesus Christ or whatever she is not involving herself in any kind of fight” 

“Who's Jesus Christ?” 

Some of the systems on the ship were malfunctioning, from whatever the ship went through to get to earth meaning it was impossible to tell who was coming or when they would get here, just that his distress signal had been heard, whether it be by friend or foe was the serious question. 

Tony had herded us all off the ship and Kylo had agreed with him. Now he had his data pad he had everything he needed in the palm of his hand. 

I thought he'd been placed under arrest, put in some kind of compound jail cell. Turned out he'd been in the hospital wing being incredibly cooperative with all around him, allowing them to scan him, make sure we wasn't carrying any viruses when he was given the all clear we ended up on the ship and the alarm sounded. Now we were off the ship he was free to roam around the compound as much as he liked. 

Tony trusted him, as far as Tony could trust someone, meaning FRIDAY was keeping tabs on his every movement. I'd expected Tony to be FURIOUS, danger was approaching and Morgan was barely six months old. Instead he sent Pepper and Morgan to their Manhattan penthouse until 'all this blows over' she wasn't happy but knew her husband and knew it was pointless to argue. 

Bucky though was a whole other story, one minute he was giving me the thumbs up, next he was an overbearing Dad who forbid me from even glancing in the direction of Kylo. Until Steve calmed him down, but only a little bit. 

I'd given Kylo the passcode to my apartment, but expected him to be either too busy in the malfunctions of his craft or too fearful of my metal armed protector to actually use it. Plus I wasn't sure if wanted 'training', did I even want to fight? But wouldn't it be useful IF I did have this almighty powerful skill I knew how to use it if the shit was about to hit the fan? My thoughts were lingering on this as I lent against my bed, windows still open, eating my lunch that I'd brought up from the canteen. Too many people with too many questions for me to stay in there to actually eat. 

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. 

“I gave you the code” 

“It is impolite to enter a ladies quarters without invitation” 

“On earth giving someone an access code IS an invitation” He didn't do it out loud but I knew he sighed, deeply, frustrated with the difference in customs (among other things) between his universe and mine “ALSO I was in your quarters earlier without an invitation” 

“Very well then...” the key pad rang out with a happy sound as the correct code was entered and the door opened. 

I didn't get up. I was too involved in my food, Steve had a thing about making sure all food in the compound was of the highest quality. I guess growing up poor in the depression had done that 

“Hello there...” 

“Hey yourself, we doing this talking out loud?”

“Are you going to do it with a mouthful of whatever that is?” He had brought his datapad and a large old leather bound book with him that he placed on the bed before joining me on the floor. Before I could stop him he took the last fry off my plate and ate it “I have to say food here IS good, what is this?” 

“French Fry” 

“What makes it French?” 

“You know I've never bothered to find out...” I took a deep breath in “If you're a space prince am I a space PRINCESS?” 

“Does it matter?” I raised an eyebrow at him “It would seem it does... no you're not... and why do you have the idea that I am a prince?” 

“Your Mum was a princess?” 

“And that automatically makes me a prince?” 

“On earth it does” 

“Well... I guess I am then... but no your 'space dad' was not royalty, the Jedi were more like religious figures, more like Jesus Christ... I looked it up on the Google, your world's database, I have to say I would like to create something like that in my universe it would save...” he pulled the book off the bed and into his lap “... carrying around these things all the time... NOW I've glanced through this and I know how to break down the barrier in your mind, which we will need to do if you are to train as a Jedi, you need to relax” 

“RELAX? One I work for Steve Rogers, Captain America, who tends to be around explosions a lot of the time, and TWO... well YOU arrived and turned everything upside down” 

“I'm... sorry? What relaxes Aurora? because if we relax Aurora we can bring out Kyra” 

“BUT what IF all my memories are implanted and you take the doors down and I'm not me any more” 

He took my plate off my lap and placed it to the side so he could hold my hand “I have never heard of anything like that, not in my universe... and I know your fears, your feelings I can read, and I understand your concerns but, this will work out, I promise” 

With his other hand he offered me his pinky “What are you doing?” 

“Oh we shake our pinkie fingers, it's a unbreakable promise, my Mom taught me it” 

I laughed, and he looked slightly confused so I linked our fingers together “I guess our universes do have some things that are the same” 

“Are you ready to try some meditation?” 

“Meditation? NO but you know what WOULD relax me?” 

He lent towards me our hands still joined “Is it sexual? Because you would not feel relaxed, you would feel... exhausted” 

“Space princes fuck differently to earth men?” 

“I do hope so...” 

I leant further into him, just to tease slightly, then over him reaching up on to the bed to grab my purse, disconnecting our hands, although he didn't stop me from doing so, I did sense a wave of disappointment roll off him, it smelt sour, like sour patch kids, slightly sweet. 

“Do you have drugs in your universe?” 

“Drugs?” 

I narrowed my eyes slightly “Medication?” 

“OH yes of course we do...” 

“Are there medications that make you... high?” 

“High?” 

“Relaxed?” 

“I suppose some of them have that side effect, but I have a powerful mind and they do not alter my mental state like they would others, I take them to heal myself, and to prevent infections” 

“UH HUH” I reached into my purse and pulled out my supply bag “Well Prince Ren here on earth we have something called... weed... it's proper name is marujuana, here's it's used both medicinally and recreationally... Tony has a contract with our government to grow various strains depending on what the ailment is...” I dug around until I found the right joint, containing a strain that's purpose was to soothe Bruce if he felt the Hulk coming out, only the Hulk still came out, just very very stoned. I put it to my lips and sparked it up, taking a long inhale, then passed it to him “You take a toke, and hold it in your lungs then blow out” 

“Toke?” 

“Drag... you smoke it...” 

“Oh like a hookah pipe” 

“Yup” 

“Well alright but I assure it will have no effect on me whatsoever... strong mind...” He tapped his index finger to his temple 

“You keep telling yourself that... if it helps”

We sat in silence for ten minutes passing the joint back and forth between us. After I took the last drag I dotted it out on my empty plate, making a note to clean it later. 

“What happens...” He burst into a fit of hysterical giggles “... now?” 

“Pretty much this” his laugh was infectious, I wondered when the last time had been that he'd giggled like a high school boy “What's so... what's so funny?” 

“The word baguette... I had one earlier, who came up with such a...” he was laughing so hard he was holding his sides “...ridiculous name?” 

“The French” 

“The French? Why do they name all the foods Aurora? WHY? My mouth is drier than Sarlac's Pit what IS that?” 

“I don't know what that is but here...” I handed him my drink, watching him intently as he wrapped his tongue around the straw “... it'll help” 

“This is AMAZING what is it?” 

“Cherry Coke...” 

“Cherry... Coke...” he drew out the words and then took another sip “... I love it, I want to take it to space with me!... Are you... are you now relaxed?” 

“Oh YEAH” 

“Excellent then we will begin” he picked up his data pad, handing me back the Cherry Coke “So this...” the pad began projecting a set of blast doors “...is what I see when I look in your head... I want you to open them” 

“You said they were... from somewhere?” 

“Death Star” 

“DEATH STAR?” 

He burst out laughing again “It could destroy planets... I'm sorry, it's really not amusing is it?” more laughter “My Uncle Luke and Dad destroyed it with ships half the size of mine... it was a space station... THE SIZE OF A MOON” yet more laughter, tears rolling down his face “... pew pew screw you Grandad and your dumb planet destroyer... I like this... weed” 

“And I thought you had a...” I lowered my voice in imitation “Strong mind” 

“There are many things I can do with my mind Aurora and I will show you, you just have to open the doors... LIKE this see?” I watched as the projected doors split into four and slid open “Visualise them in your mind”

“This feel way more sexual than it should” 

“Sadly it is not, but once the doors are open we can discuss... that... I will admit I had not expected you to be so... beautiful Aurora” The doors inside my mind slid part way open, I could see his light snaking towards them “Very good, can you do that some more?”

“You think I'm beautiful?” 

“More than I could have ever imagined... see?” His light projected a vision of myself inside my minds eye, it was like the photograph Bucky had of me in his mind, with added... well with added sparkle, like a halo of stars woven into my hair “...ahhh you do... you may not be royalty but to me you sure look like it” 

The doors in my mind opened all the way. I turned to look straight at him. I couldn't control my light to stop the outpouring of the entire contents of my head, my memories, my likes and dislikes, my feelings all amplified “Kylo?” 

I thought maybe I'd hurt him, perhaps what WAS behind the doors had been put there to kill the person who unleashed it. He looked stunned... eyes wide, but that could be the drugs. His mouth turned upwards in a smile, slowly that smile reached his eyes, crinkling them in the corners. A small chuckle came next, then the giggles returned. It took him a moment to recompose himself 

“There's a boy I know... he's the one I dream of... take me to the clouds above” he sang softly between giggles “I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I feel like I've waited all my life to know you... all the time since I've been here trying to get into your head and you... you play me music? Aurora you're so wonderful and you don't even know it” 

“Am I ready to be trained now?” 

“Yes... but that can wait for now...” He leant forward and put the sweetest kiss to my forehead “Have you got any more of that weed and lets get nachos... what exactly ARE nachos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all loving reading this as much as I am writing it


	19. eighteen

Steve's POV 

“Buck come away from the door... PLEASE” 

“They're giggling Stevie... GIGGLING” 

The alien was now awake. The alien was now the bane of Bucky's life. He felt like he'd lost his friend. His first friend in a long time that had been just an ordinary person. And now she wasn't just ordinary. She'd always been special to us but now she was ACTUALLY special. And currently she was in her new apartment with the alien, and according to Bucky... giggling. 

I eventually bribed him away from the door with the promise of watching one of those TV shows he loved so much about plastic surgery going wrong. I guess it made him feel better about himself. He may have a metal arm but at least he didn't have leaking breast implants or a collapsing nose. This century is BIZARRE, don't even get me started on those Kardashian people. Why are there so many of them, WHY?

I heard the giggling too. It was nice. Only every time Bucky heard it, even though he pretended he didn't, he scowled. 

I knew he'd be listening for the door to her apartment opening and closing signalling the alien's departure. Only it never happened and the giggling stopped. Replaced with silence. The scowl grew deeper. 

“No guns in the bedroom Bucky come on...” 

“But...” 

“She will be fine, you though if the soldier comes out in your sleep with a gun under your pillow, will not” 

“FINE” 

“Let's not go to sleep with bad feeling huh?”

“Don't give me that look...” 

“Go put the gun in the safe and come back to bed” 

Bucky was restless all night, which meant I was restless all night, which meant the coffee in our apartment wasn't going to cut it for us not having to take a nap by ten. And I needed to be on full alert, because Tony was on full alert. I opened the door, Bucky hot on my heels, to make my way to the Compound Coffee Shop, I should've known why he was so keen to leave at that exact moment as we came face to face with the alien leaving Aurora's apartment. 

Bucky practically growled, but managed to speak through gritted teeth “Fleeing the scene of the crime?” 

“I don't... OH... you think... no... last night she gave me something called... a weed...” 

“Is that what you space dudes call sex?” 

“BUCKY... he means Mary Jane... you know... the herb... Whacky Tabacky” 

His face dropped, mouth agape “Aurora got you high?” 

“Yes... I... well...” he blushed bright red, probably never been put on the spot by a brainwashed assassin before “...she wanted to relax” 

“For the sex?” 

“BUCKY for the love of GOD” 

We were all stood in the hallway. Bucky doing his best to make himself taller but the alien still towered over both of us. 

“No not for sex...” he raised his hands to try and placate us, well mainly Bucky “... to help open her mind to me, she will need all her skills for whatever is coming... I intended to train her but she's not in her apartment...” 

“WHAT?” Bucky pushed his way past both of us and opened the door, probably a bit more forceful than necessary. Personally I couldn't see anything untoward, the remnants of a couple having what looked like a fun evening. Take-out containers littered around, the lingering odour of pot smoking, her bed in the middle of the living space was the only odd thing only because it was neatly made. Bucky saw red and charged the alien pinning him to the door of our apartment, using his metal arm, meaning he was extremely agitated “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?”

“Alright Bucky let's ease off huh?” he just pushed harder “STAND DOWN SOLDIER” 

“Let me explain...” Bucky released the alien and he slumped forwards “We fell asleep... I slept more deeply than I had in... well in a very long time when I woke she was gone...” 

“There's a very easy way to solve this... FRIDAY?” 

“Good Morning Captain Rogers” 

“Do you have a location for Miss Washington right now?” 

“Certainly, Miss Washington has been in the gym situated on the recreation level since zero seven hundred hours” 

“See... Buck she's fine” 

He pointed his index finger on his metal hand as far into the aliens face as he could “This isn't over” 

“I doubt it is...” he swept off down the staircase to wherever Tony was allowing him to stay, probably somewhere he could keep a close eye on him. 

I guided Bucky towards the elevator to head to the gym, I doubted he'd relax until he saw Aurora with his own eyes. We rode down in silence, not because I was mad and didn't want to 'poke the bear' I just wanted him to cool off, he could be so quick to anger. Despite hours of therapy, it was an automatic response for him for seventy years. And even now without his 'words' it was still hard for him, I think I was the only person he hadn't flipped out on, probably because he associated me with pre Winter Soldier life, everyone else he'd met after he fled HYDRA. Sam and Natasha could pacify him with ease. Other people not so much, apart from Aurora, he'd never even so much as raised his voice to her. James Buchanan Barnes, still a mystery to me, no matter how many decades passed. 

She was right were FRIDAY said she was, in the gym, on a treadmill, seriously pounding it. She'd obviously been going for a while, I knew she went to workout classes, and the self defence lessons all employees have to undertake but I didn't have her down as a runner. 

“Morning Doll...” No answer, she wasn't ignoring Bucky though, she had those wireless ear things in, meaning she couldn't hear him “AURORA?” 

Still nothing, how loud did she have her music? 

“She's got ear buds in Buck she can't hear you... come on, look she's fine” 

“I need to ask her myself Stevie please...” 

“Fine...” 

He clambered on to the treadmill next to her. There were no mirrors in this gym, something Tony wanted and I agreed with, why did modern gyms NEED mirrors? They're not dance studios. Instead the row of treadmills faced windows that looked out over the course we used for training recruits. 

Bucky cupped his hands around his mouth “AURORA”

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT IN THE FUCK?” She took her ear buds out and slowed into a slow jog “Sorry you startled me, what's up...” She looked round “OH hey Steve, sorry for the language... did you need me for something? I could do with a shower before I do anything though” 

“I told you, you're taking a step back... but only for now, it's Bucky here that requires your attention” 

She'd now stopped completely and made her way off the treadmill, the second both her feet were on solid ground Bucky grabbed her shoulders, looking down on her, like he was checking for injuries. 

“Bucky?” He had his finger under her chin, manipulating her head the tilt from side to side. His elder sister had been knocked around by one of her boyfriends. The alien didn't seem the type but Bucky was often over protective to a fault when it came to the women in his life “Steve? Is he OK?” 

“I can speak for myself” Bucky finally let her go and stood back out of her space “I just had to check” 

“Check what?” 

“Bucky thought the alien had hurt you” 

“Kylo? I'm more likely to hurt him I think... speaking of which I should get back to my apartment I left him asleep” 

“Aurora...” I could feel my mouth running away with me, nineteen forties Steve Rogers was about to rear his ugly head “...you had a man... no wait... an ALIEN spend the night in your apartment, was that a good idea?” 

Two pairs of blue eyes GLARED at me 

“STEVE” and now Bucky WAS mad with me 

“I'm sorry, its twenty twenty, whomever or whatever a person chooses to have sex with is no one else's business” 

“WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX” 

“Well both of you have denied it” 

“YOU'VE SEEN HIM OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?”

“I did nothing, Bucky on the other hand...” 

“I just shoved him a little, nothing major” 

“Listen to me, BOTH of you, one I did NOT have sex with Kylo, and TWO Bucky you can't be one minute telling me you think he's handsome and...” 

“WAIT you think he's handsome?” 

“You DON'T?” 

“AS I WAS SAYING... you can't tell me one minute that he's dreamy and the next DON'T GO NEAR THE ALIEN” 

“I'm sorry Doll...” He cupped her face again but it was different this time, softer, placing a kiss to her forehead “...you're the first friend I've had that's nothing to do with... you know... since the 'soldier'...” 

She sighed and put her hands on top of his “Bucky, I'm still your friend, I'll ALWAYS be your friend, whether I'm Aurora Washington assistant to Steve Rogers or Kyra Kenobi, Jedi Master or whoever he thinks I am... NOW slowly tell me what you did to Kylo” 

“We HEARD you... giggling” Bucky brought his hands down and grabbed mine pulling me forwards “... then nothing... I erm... I didn't hear you leave but I heard... HIM... so I made sure we met in the hallway” 

“He said you got high and fell asleep” 

“And that's what happened” I have no problem with Aurora using weed to relax herself or just get out of her brain for a little while, I am not one to comment on how people treat their bodies in regards to substances that alter you be it physically or mentally “I managed to open my brain to him, it was a trip... then we ate... A LOT and he fell asleep... I... he's... he's so broken, his heart, soul, mind... it's... really sad... when he fell asleep I didn't have the heart to wake him... so YES in the very literal meaning of the word, I DID sleep with him” 

“Little spoon?” Bucky offered her a lopsided smile 

“Can't I have SOME secrets?” 

There was a series of bleeps that rang out from the speaker system in the gym signalling a message was going to be played 

“ROGERS” it was Tony, meaning the message was for just me rather than the compound as a whole, FRIDAY must've told him I was here and then recorded his message, this happened mainly because unless it was a FIGHT I refused to speak to him if I knew he was flying around in his suit “Yes I'm in the suit... don't roll your eyes... I need you to take charge of whatever is happening with the Jedi Prince... shit... stay in your lane... sorry... helicopter... ANYWAY I'm off base in the city, the kid made a new friend... Peter not Morgan... so yeah Peter has found some guy... you're gonna love this... that has become host for an alien parasite called Venom... I'm going to bring him in... want Bruce to meet him yada yada yada... SO... yeah... laters, Barnes I know you're listening and you know what I'm not mad about it, Aurora I'm having FRIDAY email a copy of this message and all the info I have on Peter's new friend...”

Oh great, ANOTHER alien.


	20. nineteen

After my early morning interrogation, thanks Bucky, I took the world's fastest shower. So fast I nearly slipped in there, only something stopped me, almost like I hit the floor, but I wasn't on the floor, I was still above it. I blamed it on the after effects of more weed than I'd smoked in years.

I'd certainly slept deeper than I had done in a long time, probably since I'd arrived at the compound, and yes I slept with Kylo. I suggested we got onto the bed as opposed to leaning against it, mainly because my butt was going to sleep. I swear I'd closed my eyes for a second, next time I opened them there was a slumbering Space Prince wrapped round me like a burrito. I felt so peaceful with it that I simply went back to sleep. I'd been in sweatpants anyway. Not like trying to sleep in jeans. Then seeing as someone (or something) was coming when I woke up in the light of dawn I pried myself out of an intergalactic grip and made my way down to the gym to brush up on my running. Where Bucky found me.

And now there was another alien, wonderful, just wonderful.

I'd promised Kylo that I would 'obey his orders', whatever that meant. He sounded really serious when he said it and I'm not going to lie, it was kind of sexy. Thankfully now my mind was totally open I could shut it off from him, so he wouldn't know the... darker thoughts I'd been having about him.

I found him outside his ship, head stuck deep into an open panel on the hull.

“Aurora good morning...” He ducked out of the hole and put a kiss to my forehead “... thank you for the... weed... and the best sleep I'd had in a long time”

“What are you doing?” I could barely see what he was looking at so intently, probably because I was a lot lower to the ground than I was

“My vessel is faulty... however an engineer I am not, I inherited the skills of my Grandfather opposed to my father... who would have fixed this swiftly not stood here looking like a clueless fool”

“Sorry about Bucky”

“The Soldier is right to have concerns, were you my friend and a guy showed up from another universe telling you that you were not who you thought you were... well I'd be protective too, but you have nothing to fear” He took his head out of the underbelly once again, a slight smear of grease on his forehead, today he was in head to toe black but not his space clothes, black tee, black skinny jeans, black boots “Come, I need to retrieve some items from my quarters, we'll need them today”

I took his hand and followed him up and into the ship, and into his room, praying that my mind stayed closed.

“So what...” He'd been a couple of paces ahead of me and as soon as I'd stepped through the door with a wave of his wrist he closed it behind me. Before I could form any kind of thought, he flicked his hand again, I sailed backwards, hitting the closed door. My feet no longer on the floor. But I knew this wasn't malicious, I could read his light. It took him two steps to get to me, he used one of his knees to part my legs allowing him to slide between them. He threw his whole body weight into me and kissed me in a way I have never ever been kissed before. It was messy, passionate, teeth clashing. I hadn't thought about anyone romantically or sexually in years and here's this... man... kissing me like the world was ending. He brought his hands up and cupped my face. I'd pushed into him as much as I could but my body was paralysed. I was disappointed as he lessened his body weight against mine. My own body slumped forwards, released from it's pinned position, meaning I could wrap my arms around his back. Our mouths separated but I didn't let him go. He was looking down on me, smiling, probably the biggest most genuine I'd seen since I first laid eyes on his face. He put another kiss to my forehead. Totally the opposite kind of kiss he'd just given me.

“OK... we can get on with the lessons now... if I hadn't done that I would not have been able to concentrate, which I need to” He stepped back and I shivered now lacking the heat of his body pressed so firmly against mine “Are you alright?”

“How did you... with the...” I gestured to the door behind me “Did you do that?”

He'd walked away turning his back to me, opening a trunk at the end of his bed.

“Yes Aurora I did that, and when you tune into Kyra, you'll be able to do the same, although... I doubt you'll ever be as strong as me...” He turned his head back to me offering me a mischievous grin “Ahhh... you'll need these perhaps they'll be a little long for you but we can roll them up” he was holding what looked like a pair of black pyjamas, then he added a helmet on top of them and a small grey ball with studs raised from the surface “You ready or would you like a minute to steady yourself?”

“I'm fine” the door opened again, I didn't realise I'd still been slightly leant against it, luckily I stopped myself from falling backwards. He just smirked

“Is there a space where we can practice that's not your apartment? You'll want an empty space, just in case”

“In case of what?”

I called Bucky, if anyone knew about hiding places in the compound it would be him. He told me there was a squash court in the gym used by the 'Avengers' as opposed to compound 'staff' no one ever used it. He wasn't even sure why it had even been included in the rebuild but it was probably at the insistence of Tony.

I found it no problem, and left Kylo standing on the court while I slipped into the changing room and put on the clothes he'd given me. He was right they were way too long, sleeves and legs.

When I got back to the court he was pressing his hands against the perspex that separated the court from the main corridor

“What is this?” he hadn't looked at me yet

“Perspex I guess, its a kind of plastic and like every other kind of window here, it's bullet proof... does that... does that matter...”

“If you're good it shouldn't” He looked at me, finally and burst out laughing “Ahh yes... a little long but we'll have to make do, come...” he motioned me closer, and rolled up my sleeves then dipped down to roll up the legs of my pants that were bunched up around my ankles

“What is this?”

“It's what Stormtroopers wear under their armour, but this is also resistant to certain types of blasts”

“Blasts?”

“Fear not I'm going to guide you... now I took your lightsaber, I needed to check it still worked it had been in that box for a very long time” He picked the lightsaber up from the floor where it had been next to the helmet and that weird grey ball. Placing it in my firmly in my hand he then stood behind me, placing both his hands on top of mine “I'm going to turn this on and hold you steady for a while... ready?”

“As I'll ever be...”

“Very well then... this is how it turns on...” he led my hand to the power button and pushed our hands down. It sprung to life, burning bright green, but surprisingly I felt no heat coming from it, the only heat I felt in my hands was coming from him “You are surprisingly calm for someone holding an alien weapon from outer space”

“Perhaps I'm a natural?”

“I would expect nothing less from the child of Kenobi”

He moved me, letting me feel the weight of the weapon and how it moved, how it balanced. It was like a sword. Without the weight of heavy metal. A laser sword. A very responsive laser sword. He stepped back but I didn't notice that I was suddenly holding it by myself, it felt like an extension of my own being. All be it a dangerous extension.

“Now what?”

“Now the next part, turn that off for a moment” I clicked it off, it made such a satisfying swoosh sound. He picked up the helmet and ball “This a blast helmet...”

“Why can't you see through the visor?”

“Because you need to FEEL, to anticipate the attack”

“Attack?”

“That's where the ball comes in, its going to randomly blast you”

“BLAST ME?”

“Have no fear Aurora, the clothes will protect you... mostly”

“MOSTLY?”

He put the helmet on me and I was totally blinded, not even a glimmer of light coming in.

“I'm launching the ball now”

“LAUNCHING?”

“Aurora turn on your lightsaber and concentrate”

I did as he instructed, and I found I was able to visualise the lightsaber but nothing else. I could hear a humming noise. Like a computerised swarm of bees. Nothing happened. Was I doing this wrong? Before I could open my mouth I was stung on my left shoulder. It felt like I'd been hit with a pellet gun, sharp, stinging.

“OW”

“Remember a Jedi feels the force flow through them... concentrate... let go your conscious self and act on instinct”

“I can't SEE”

“Your eyes can deceive you DON'T trust them”

I was ready the second time the ball fired, it came from above me and I deflected the shot with my weapon. Then again at waist height. Just as I was feeling confident I took a hit to my right forearm.

“Don't get cocky kid”

I took a deep breath in and we started again, this time I blocked four blasts before my mind was swarmed with the sound of Bucky's voice, his unconscious stream of thoughts (aliens, Stevie, coffee, sleep), it knocked me for six, then I got knocked on my ass by the training ball.

“Aurora...” my weapon powered down as I fell so thankfully I didn't impale myself, I also heard the sound of the ball shutting down and hitting the floor. Kylo must've come over to me without me realising how close he was as he suddenly lifted the helmet away from my head meaning I could see again. He was crouched down in front of me “Are you OK?”

“Yeah yeah”

“You heard the Soldier?”

“Yeah”

“Me too, he's very loud, but you will learn to be able to hear people and concentrate on defending yourself at the same time”

He pulled me to my feet as Bucky crashed through the door to the court and banged on the perspex glass.

“Aurora... alien... there's a big black monster climbing on your ship pal and Stark says, one it's your ship and two, it's time to earn your keep... so let's hustle come on...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't refer to Kylo as Ben during this fic, Ben is my brothers name and it makes me feel weird, sorry


	21. twenty

Bucky led the way, then Kylo, then me. Neither of them appreciating my much shorter legs. But I didn't mind too much, the training seemed to have unlocked something else from my mind. I could hear a hitch pitch screech, and under that a stream of garbled thoughts. The screech could be my ears ringing from the blasts, but the thoughts? They didn't belong to Bucky, and they didn't belong to Kylo, they were totally new. 

It got louder as we got outside. Before I could see exactly what was happening Kylo stopped still meaning I crashed into him, I tried to move past him put he put his arm back to hold me behind him. 

His other arm went out in front of him, lightsaber ignited. I hadn't even realised that he had it on him but sure enough there it was. I couldn't see fuck all. I could hear shouting, the screech and the thought stream. The shouting was coming from Tony and Steve. Both of those voices silenced as the lightsaber fired up. 

“What the... is that a... is that a... LASER sword?” Tony.

“It's a lightsaber and THAT is a Symbiote” 

“I can't see anything...” 

“And you're staying that away...” 

“You're not the boss of me” I don't know why I was so irked by Kylo holding me back, if I was almighty powerful whatever and needed to learn to defend myself surely I should at least see what was going on. I moved him pretty easily, I just used my light. His felt distracted though, so it might have been easier than it should have been. 

I stepped out of his shadow to see what everyone was looking at. First thing I saw was Peter, in his suit but mask off, phone held upward. Tony, Steve and Bucky were all looking upwards too. I followed their gaze to the top of the wings of Kylo's ship where the was a very large, very menacing... black... creature. Huge mouth with rows of sharp dazzling white teeth. He was sat up there like King Kong on the Empire State. 

“JEDI” the creature let out a menacing shout 

“Aurora I'm begging of you stand back, you are NOT ready for a Symbiote” I smelt Kylo's fear for me, and the level of care he had. It wasn't that he didn't think that I was capable it was that he didn't want me to get hurt. 

I tried to convey to him that I was determined to take care of myself and once again he showed me the image he had of me with the stars in my hair, but it was different this time, like the one I'd seen before hadn't been as fully formed, a work in progress and this was the finished article. I was even more radiant. But he was right, I could see that I still wasn't fully formed so I took a step back. 

Peter looked round at the sound of the unfamiliar voice “Hey Miss... erm... OH hi you must be the alien... I'm Peter” 

“You are a... child” 

“Well I'm not old enough to drink but...”   
“Pete... what have we told you about talking insesently when there's a... situation” 

“Yup... yup sorry Mr Stark” 

“Space Guy you know what this is?” 

“I have encountered his kind before, Symbiote, a parasite”

“PARASITE?” roared the creature “We ARE Venom” 

“I swear he never freaks out like this, he's a good guy we... you know fight crime... sometimes Wade hangs out with us... I mean there's a lot of New York ya know and so many bad guys like all the time bad guys and...” 

“PETE... talking, stop... and STOP hanging out with Wilson...” Tony sighed deeply, he was in his suit but his face was visible “I don't know what happened I mean we swung over here and then he saw the ship and... well... Steve you wanna throw your frisbee? Barnes go go gadget arm? No... OK Space Goth... have at em I guess” 

I conveyed to Kylo without using words that was Tony's way of saying if you can do something to help, please help.

“PARASITE” Venom roared again at the word Kylo used “Unleash your host” Kylo took a step forward away from the group. Lightsaber raised. 

“We'd really like to talk to Eddie” pleaded Tony

“Who's Eddie?” at least Bucky was confused enough to say it out loud as well as in his head

“THAT'S Eddie” Peter pointed up to the creature 

“MY HEAD...” The screeching was now at full volume, it had gotten impossibly loud as Kylo aggitated the creature “...FUCK” I raised my hands to cover my ears but it made it worse, I was bent over almost on my knees because it was becoming painful. Were my ears bleeding? It felt like my ears were bleeding. 

“PARASITE you are harming my Padawan, my Padawan whom is incapable of controlling her own strength, unless you desist in your actions she will be provoked and not I nor any other person standing her will be able to harness the destruction she will unleash upon you” 

There was a soothing hand on my back, I guessed it belonged to Bucky as he'd been nearest to me. My light was changing, evolving rapidly. It was forming a white crust around itself, white, white hot. And it was painful, I thought my head was going to split in two. Like the morning I woke up in the medical wing of the compound after my little sleepwalk. 

“What's happening...” 

“Aurora... Aurora...” A combination of everyone's voices was filtering through the noise in my head. The screeching had reached fever pitch now. 

“STOP” I threw my body into an upright position, raised my hands in the direction of the creature a top of Kylo's ship and with my mind pulled it away from the ship and threw it to the ground. 

It landed with a sickening thud, the screeching stopped and I watched in horror as the creature shifted from a black mass to a human male. He wasn't moving. 

I lowered my hands to cover my mouth “What did I do?” Tony, Steve and Peter ran to the guy on the floor “WHAT DID I DO?” 

“Aurora CONTROL YOUR LIGHT” Kylo turned off his lightsaber and was walking towards me hands raised slightly to try and subdue me 

“DID I DO THAT? WAS THAT... ME?” 

“Aurora control your light... pull it back” I could still feel the white hot rim of my light, it was burning out of control 

“Doll?” Bucky put his hand on my shoulder, I hadn't been anticipating it, it took me by surprise. I meant to knock his hand off my shoulder but instead I sent him flying backwards landing on his ass ten foot away from me. 

“AURORA ENOUGH” I didn't see Kylo raise his hand as I was too busy looking agape at a winded Bucky brushing himself down. The force of Kylo's light was like a punch to my chest, it immediately knocked the breath from my lungs and I fell to my knees gasping for air. I wanted to react in anger but my light was subdued, like it had been drained, dimmed. By what I couldn't tell. 

“Well this is a mess... Pete I love it when you bring friends over, but let's not do it again any time soon huh?” I could see a man, a man supported between Steve and Tony, Peter was already slinging web and shooting off to...hopefully to school “Aurora, Space Goth... this is Eddie Brock” 

Kylo helped me off the ground, when he let go of me I partially fell over so he put my arm around his waist so I could get some support. His light was warm and healing. Soothing. The screeching had once again become audible to me but it was now more like an annoying hum than the deafening sound it had been. 

“Sorry for Venom” Eddie offered a weak smile “He doesn't... like... whatever you are... I'M SORRY... sorry he's mad... and lady I don't know what you did but it was a heck of a move so don't feel bad...” 

Tony and Steve carried Eddie away, Steve grasping Bucky's arm on his way past and pulling him away from Kylo and myself. 

“I feel... weak” 

“You are, I had to remove part of your light because it was out of control, you pulled a Symbiote to the ground which was good, but had your friend not been... enhanced... you could have hurt him... I'm taking you inside now, you need to eat something and rest... once you have regained some strength I will replace your light... can you walk or shall I carry you?”   
I'd had enough of being carried around like a rag doll so I opted to walk. Even though I had to stop and rest a few times before reaching the door of my apartment. I felt like I had the flu, my whole body was aching and shivering. The second I was near enough to it I flopped down onto my bed and let myself sink into it. 

“Advil” 

“I don't know what that is...” Kylo was sat on the end of the bed facing away from me 

“Medication... bathroom cabinet, and... water...” 

I'd sat up slightly when he came back with the meds but after he handed them to me he went back to his position of sitting at the end of the bed looking out the window. Shoulders slumped forwards. Head in his hands. 

I felt slightly better after draining the large glass of water he'd brought me so I dragged myself into a sitting position next to him. 

“I don't... I can't...” 

“Can't what?” 

“You don't know what I've done Aurora, how I came to be... here... I killed my father... my actions against the rebellion caused the death of my mother, my uncle, because I was seduced by the dark side of the force, the power, the wealth, and for what, I have so much regret... I thought I could train you but the first time you used your power it was out of control, violent... I don't want you to become like me...” 

“OK slow down... look at me...” I tilted his chin to bring his eye line to my face “... this is a different universe, a different time, I SEE the good in you, I see your turmoil, your hurt, I SEE ALL OF YOU, and it's time for rehab” 

“Rehab?” 

“On this world there are addictive medications and some people commit unthinkable crimes to obtain them, just like you did, think of the dark side like that, like an addiction, you're never cured but you can become rehabilitated...” 

“But what if...” 

I kissed him, not the kind of kiss we shared earlier. I needed to show him how I saw him using my light, but as it was still weakened it was easier to do so with a physical connection. I showed him the positive light I saw in him, I showed him what I thought would be a future we would share together stood side by side. He was the ying to my yang. Two halves of a whole in perfect balance. And if the romance between us dwindled we would still be a dyad. A connection in the force. That could not be broken, even by death. 

When I pulled away he was smiling. That incredible beautiful smile that lit up his face. I let my fingers brush through his hair, it was a lot softer than I'd thought. 

“You're going to be fine, I am going to be fine, WE are going to be fine”


	22. twenty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally starting to heat up, just a little though

Kylo's POV 

Had there not been the danger of someone coming having hearing my distress call, had there not been a need to save my universe and reform the resistance to fight The First Order I would stay here. I would live on this Planet Earth. They have people with... abilities, referred to either mutants or enhanced. I could live here without any problems. The air was breathable, the weather fine. And the person I'd sought out was far more much more than I'd expected to find. 

In a way I had loved Rey, the scavenger, she'd shown me the true path but I should've known that in the visions she showed me the person in shadows next to me wasn't her. It was Aurora. It was always supposed to be Aurora. 

I could not let the guilt of my past sins consume me. I could not let Aurora, pure and good Aurora become corrupt because of me. I needed her to only use her power for the right reasons. Which is why I'd become so bereft when she'd thrown a Symbiote to the ground without much provocation. She'd lost control. I could not let it happen again. I needed to speak to my Uncle, not my Grandfather, perhaps he could advise me. I'd not heard of a Jedi with a power to match Master Yoda yet here on earth was the child of Kenobi, totally unaware of just what she was capable of. 

I'd been on my ship while she rested following me removing a portion of her force light. I hadn't replaced it. I believed it in her best interest to let her have some time to regain her composure before returning it. Though the temptation to keep it was there. It didn't make me more powerful if anything it made me weak. It was so virtuous that it soothed my own, taking away some of the internal turmoil I felt. 

“Did that thing damage your Goth Mobile?” The soldier approached me, I was outside looking at a data pad I had hooked up to the main computer running a damage report. 

“I'm sure what you said was derogative, but to answer your question it would appear not any more than it already was” 

“Look...” 

“I assume you're here to lecture me on Aurora, and I understand your concerns but there is no validation for them”

“She pulled an alien fifty foot to the ground WITH HER MIND” 

“And you've killed how many men with your mechanical appendage?” As soon as the words left my mouth my senses were overwhelmed with the scent of anger, the colour of beaming bright red projecting from his mind “I apologise that was uncalled for... I know a little from Aurora about what happened to you, we are more similar than you think, both prisoners of our own minds... I assure you with my help, what happened earlier today will not happen again... unintentionally” 

“And your intentions towards her otherwise? I don't know what happens in your universe but here on earth its considered bad form to love them and leave them” 

In his mind I saw Aurora heartbroken, the soldier comforting her as she wept. I understood what he meant.   
“I've never known love... I mean there have been... beings... but never for long... there was someone, a scavenger, another Jedi but she was only the beginning of the story the path to Kyra... I mean Aurora... My parents fought like... I don't know the earth equivalent... but they were apart more than they were together... my grandfather loved his wife so much it tore him apart so my examples of romantic relationships are not all that healthy, I came seeking an ally not a... relationship...” I could smell his annoyance “... BUT please know my feelings for her are much deeper than I ever imagined, I thought I would find the last Jedi train them and have them help me reform the resistance, now... I don't know if I even want to return to my universe, this Earth is...” 

I froze mid sentence, my thought sequence halted, there was a disturbance in the force. And as the Force on this planet compromised of just two beings it could only mean one thing. 

“What?” 

“Aurora... Aurora is in distress” 

“How do you know?” 

I didn't answer him, instead I dumped the data pad on the ground's and ran in the direction I could feel her distress coming from. Her apartment. I got there before I could attain what was causing her distress and not wanting to waste time inputting the code to enter I opened the door using my light. The soldier was right behind me. Had I not opened the door in such a manner I'm sure he would have. 

Aurora was on the bed, the covers pulled up to her eyes. Nothing was physically attacking her. The room on initial inspection was serene. There was a warm breeze blowing in from the open balcony doors that's when I saw the cause of her distress, the reason her eyes were screwed shut as if she was having a nightmare and trying to wake up. The soldier saw it too. 

“This is not of your concern soldier... leave or I will make you...” 

“If you hurt her...” 

An image of my windpipe being crushed via his metal arm flashed through his mind. 

“I assure you that although she believes she's in danger she's incredibly safe” 

“FINE” he spoke through gritted teeth and left the room, although I feared he wouldn't go far so I closed the door behind him. 

“Aurora...” I sat down beside her and pried the covers away from her face “... open your eyes Aurora it's safe...” 

“THEN WHAT THE HELL IS...” she raised her arm in the direction of the balcony “THAT” 

“You've seen before... you already know... search your mind...” I pushed one of my memories in to her, to remind and reassure her. 

“OH...” she opened her eyes “Then what's it doing... here?” 

“Young Padawan I mean you no harm... Master Ren” 

“Master Yoda” He was more fully formed than I'd ever seen him, though the blue glow remained, to remind me that he was an apparition and not reborn 

“Glad to see that child of Kenobi you have found... fear you must not have young Kenobi” 

“What are you?” 

“Jedi Master was I, sat on the council for many years did I” 

She turned to me, bewildered “Is it a ghost?” 

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off. 

“Work differently life and death do for the Jedi, die we do not, move on we do, appear when needed we can” 

“I didn't summon you Master” 

“Me either, I don't think... sorry” 

“A great union in the Force you two have created, the rebirth of the Jedi, a new bloodline to be born” I glanced at Aurora, she was blushing. I conveyed to her once again that Jedi did not show their emotions “Embarrassment I have caused, creatures of earth used to I am not... Fear you need not Lady Kenobi... Young Ren will teach you the way, certain of this I am... redemption he shall have...” 

“Master Yoda?” I had to know 

“Happy your parents are, together they remain, forgiven you they have” 

“And the scavenger?” 

“Grandchild of Palpatine, yes, at peace she is” 

“So these Force ghosts they just pop up, randomly... when you think of them?” 

“Not quite...” 

“Young and in love you will be, fight together you shall...” 

I looked again at Aurora whose embarrassment I could now smell, it was like the rest of her sweet.

“Master Yoda who is coming?” I looked back to where his Force projection had been but he'd vanished. Aurora was reaching out to me with her light, showing me her feelings, mainly confusion “Yeah they do that...” 

“What about if you're... doing... something” The image of us sharing our kiss on my ship was coming from her.

“USUALLY they only appear in moments of... contemplation... or when you need reassurance... guidance... as you become accustomed to your power you will be able to hear them more, as I do... but I assure you they do not just appear in... intimate moments” 

“New bloodline?” She was angry, only slightly though “I'm not some... breeding machine... and I mean... oh god am I going to have some... thing burst out of my chest like John Hurt?” 

“I don't know what that is...” 

“I wish you understood my references, I wish you knew more about earth, about the life outside the gates of this compound, the cities, oceans, lakes, rivers, mountains, things we do for fun... what does Kylo Ren like to do for fun?” 

An image escaped my mind before I got could stop it. An image of us naked, entwined, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, my mouth smothering her breasts, my hands locked with hers. 

“Sorry” 

“Don't be...” 

“I'm meant to train you Aurora not fuck you” 

“Can we not do both?” 

“I'm sure that we can reach a compromise” I couldn't resist her, she was too much temptation. I captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, her teeth grazed my bottom lip and her hands wound into my hair. A spectrum of colour poured from her into me. This was so much more than a physical attraction, our minds were two sparks that were headed towards an explosion at a rapid speed. I forced myself to end the kiss. I rested my forehead against hers to stay connected “You are a temptation, a beautiful, wild, untrained temptation... We MUST continue you're training, you have so much yet to learn... to understand” 

She sighed. Disappointed. 

“I'll make you a deal... we train, I listen, I do what you tell me... BUT afterwards we leave this place, and I take you on a date... here on earth when you're attracted to someone you usually go on a date... three dates... THEN...” 

She placed an image in my mind, a reversal of the one I'd let slip, she was on top, grinding herself against me, using her light to pin my arms above my head so I was unable to touch her. 

“What's a 'date'?” 

She laughed and kissed me again.


	23. twenty two

He said we needed to be in nature, where it was quiet, away from people. And although there was a slight feeling that I was being lured to my death by an incredibly sexy serial killer I led him out to the woods that lined the entrance to the grounds of the compound. 

It was still, peaceful, miles from the main road and concealed entrance, and far enough away from the main building that the thrum of life going on was silenced and replaced with the sounds of nature, chirping birds and buzzing insects. 

We stumbled across a clearing, it looked like it had been used for some employees to have a fire, the ground was black in the centre of some conveniently arranged large rocks for sitting on. 

“This is perfect” He positively beamed at the discovery. 

He'd been silent on the walk from my apartment out here. Lost in thought. But I couldn't tell what, he'd totally blocked me off. I was slightly put out because I didn't know why. I hadn't closed my mind to him. Although I was being good and not projecting pornographic images. As tempting as it was. I kept wondering though if he could bring me to orgasm without even touching me. 

“Well obviously I can do that Aurora... you can do it to yourself as well... but not NOW...”

“You'll demonstrate?” 

He crowded up in my space, nearly toppling me over a rock. He was so stern looking down on me like I was about to be fucked really hard or scalded like a petulant child. 

“Aurora I can make you orgasm so hard that you won't feel like your on this planet any more...” There was an immediate heat pooling in my core, my limbs trembled, I was on the edge of something that would wreck me... But as soon as the feeling began, it stopped again “...see?” 

“Why did you stop?” 

“The Force is not a weapon of sexual pleasure Aurora, you will learn how to control it first, sit” 

I sat down on the rock behind me, landing with a thud, I'd been higher up than I thought I was. He crouched down to meet my eye level. 

“Now what?” 

“Now Padawan you sit cross legged” I crossed my legs at the knees “No not like that... like...” he showed me how to sit using his light

“What does Padawan mean? I keep hearing it” I arranged myself to be sat in a lotus position on the rock, wishing so badly that I had thought to bring a cushion or a blanket out with me, he obviously heard me as he pulled his sweater over his head and handed to me to sit on “Thank you” 

“You are welcome, I have to say the clothing here is a lot more practical than the robes and uniforms of my universe”

“This is my uniform...” I'd put on my Stark issued outfit because I didn't know what was going to happen and it was comfortable “I don't always wear it, I prefer to be individual but trying to keep up with Captain Rogers cannot be achieved in tight clothing and heels so it's mostly casual....” 

“You're nervous” 

“I'm in the middle of the woods with my intergalactic destiny, a Prince from SPACE, about to be shown how to use the Force, a month ago I was just an assistant...” 

“To a... what do you call them... Avenger? Face the facts Aurora you've never been average... Now you're a Padawan, which to put in simple terms is a Jedi in training, but the people who decide how long you have to be a Padawan for are all gone... we're going to have to wing it...” 

“Can't you ask one of the ghosts?” 

“I'm sure the ghosts will tell us... I'm going to replace your light now” 

I'd not missed it since he took it yesterday in fact I'd slept better without it, but not better without him, despite us only having shared a bed for one night it was lonely without him. I think he'd slept on his ship after working on it. But I didn't pry. He knew were I was, and I'd be waiting for him the next time he decided he wanted to have a sleep over. Hopefully next time there'd be less sleep and clothing. 

He was knelt down in front of me still, was he going to touch me? He was looking so far into my eyes I'm fairly sure he could see into my soul. It took seconds, his light pushed what he'd taken from me back into the forefront of my mind. The tingle was back under my skin, everything I could hear became more defined, everything I could see was more in focus. I'd levelled up, from mere mortal to potential Jedi Master. 

“What now?” 

“Close your eyes and clear your mind... and I mean totally... no erotica... concentrate on your breathing” 

“Fine...” I pushed everything out of my mind that I could, and I mean everything, I mentally painted the inside of my head beige and slowed my breathing down, in and out, my heartbeat steady 

“Very good Aurora... tell me what you hear” 

“Nature, life...” there was something underneath the fresh air, a foul damp smell “death... decay” 

“And in between it?” 

“I don't know...” 

“Trust your instinct Aurora... let your light feel” 

I let my light stretch and extend outwards from my body, there was something there, something not seen or heard but something I could feel, an extension of the tingling under my skin. 

“I can feel it...” 

“Good Aurora, I knew you'd be a natural at this, now you're going to manipulate it, it's easier to do this with your eyes closed when you're learning, so you don't get distracted... I want you to feel for one of the rocks, doesn't matter which one and if you need to you can use your hands for balance... then move the rock” 

“MOVE THE ROCK?” 

“Concentrate Aurora, yesterday you pulled a Symbiote from my ship, you can move a rock, rocks are easier, they're not living matter... ready?” 

“I guess so...” I recalled my lightsaber training, how I could sense the training ball and its movements without physically seeing it. I raised my arm in front of me, I could see the rocks, it was like I was looking through Kylo. He was no more than a trick of the light. I felt the weight of the rock, it was pulling on my hand as if I was a puppeteer. With all the strength I could gather I moved in from the ground. Not far but far enough to see the bugs underneath it, see the bare earth where the grass had suffocated from the weight of it. 

“AURORA STOP” 

“You said lift the rock? I'm lifting the rock” 

“Open your eyes Padawan” 

I peaked out of my left eye, and what I saw caused me to immediately open both my eyes in amazement. I'd moved not just one rock but all the rocks, including the one I was sat on. I was suspended along with the rocks about ten foot from the ground. Kylo too. He'd been raised up as well. Like me he was sat cross legged although he was no longer on the earth he had been, he was eye level with me. 

“Do not be alarmed... take a deep breath and try to lower us down” 

I took a deep breath in and out. Cleared my mind and as ridiculous as it sounds visualised an elevator platform beneath us all and lowered it as slowly back to the ground as gently as possible. I did OK until the last couple of inches when I hit release in my mind a moment to soon and there was a thud as everything hit the ground. Plus the rocks were now out of alignment. I hadn't put them down where I'd gotten them from. I felt annoyed annoyed at my incompetence. 

“Aurora?” 

“I couldn't put them back where I found them and I was only supposed to lift ONE rock” my emotions betrayed me and before I could stop them tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was officially the worst Jedi, I couldn't control my emotions, I couldn't control my power, I got knocked on my ass by the training ball. 

“Oh... oh...” He took a seat on the rock next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 

“I know I know, Jedi... emotions shouldn't be shown... blah blah blah” 

“No Aurora, not this time... Although my mother... The Princess, was a attuned to the force my father was not, he was a smuggler, a criminal before he joined the resistance and became a war hero... when I was born no one was sure whether I would be a Jedi or not... I showed no signs when I was an infant, nothing... floated... it wasn't until I was five years old that I began to feel it... and when I did... I was inconsolable, I had no control over it, I would flit between anger and crying I didn't know what was happening to me... even with training I let it consume me for so long... I...” he sighed “The first time I used my power like you did today I wept too... it's an emotional drain, do not fear though, in time it will get easier... I promise you” 

“I'm not a bad Jedi?” 

“Far from it... you know the first time I did the lifting exercise I lifted my uncle's hut, and like you I couldn't put it back where it came from... he was not happy...” He cleared his throat “Bad Jedi you are not... powerful warrior you will become” 

I laughed and used the back of my hands to wipe away my tears. 

“Will I meet more of them?” 

“The ghosts? I hope so... gotta see my Mom, tell her I met my Queen... you ready to go again? This time I'd kind of like to remain on the ground though...”


	24. twenty three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the smut has commenced, kind of...

I was floating in the air, flat on my back, but totally paralysed. An invisible force holding me in place, an unseen hand pulling my hair. The white satin gown I was wearing flowed on a non existent breeze, ruched up around my waist. My legs splayed apart. 

He was hungry at my core. Like a starved man. Tongue flat on my clit, then breaking away to nibble my folds in a beautiful orchestry. I was ready to explode. 

“No... NO AURORA... you don't cum until I say you can...” 

“I can't hold it...” 

A wicked chuckle floated to my ears. He was naked apart from his leather gloves but I frustratingly couldn't see his body. Two of his fingers entered me, working in time with the motions of his mouth. I tried to wriggle, let him know the absolute ecstasy I was feeling but I still couldn't move. I didn't know where we were and I didn't care. 

I heard him spit, but not on me, it must've been on his own hand. Was he caressing himself? Again I tried to move to look but remained motionless. 

Another sound of spit, I felt it this time, around my ass, then his pinky finger was pushed inside my tightest hole and I was done. I couldn't stop it, no matter what he's said. A string of expletives fell from my lips. If I had been on earth I wasn't any more, I was ethereal, I was one with the stars. 

Then I was falling and falling, and falling. I landed on my bed with a hard thud. I pulled the covers back, I was soaked with sweat, my core sopping. I was alone, in my bed in my pyjamas, in my apartment he was nowhere to be seen. 

My phone told me it was two am. Great. I got up and took a very cold shower before I fell back into a fitful sleep. 

In the morning I found him once again with his head halfway in his ship. Once again all in black. After I'd lifted the rocks several more times I was exhausted and needed to rest. We agreed that we'd reconvene the next day as I needed to 'strength train'. I didn't know whether he meant mind or body, but if he did mean body and by strength he meant how long I could hold my orgasm for then I was all for it. 

I was disappointed when I saw a second body in the guts of his ship. From what I could tell it was Bucky. Meaning they'd either put their differences aside or were having a literal headbutting match inside the mechanics of a spaceship. 

“Sargent Barnes?” 

“Morning Doll...” He pulled his head from the hatch, a happy smile on his face along with grease across his forehead “... I'll see you in a minute” and with no explanation to his statement he jogged off back towards the compound 

“Making friends?” 

“Aurora Good Morning...” He didn't take his head out of the ship which I was grateful for, not because I was embarrassed about my pornographic dream, more I didn't want to have the overwhelming urge to pounce on him when I saw his face with that smug grin he was so fond of using “Have you eaten?” 

“Yes...” 

“Did you sleep... well...” His face appeared, dirtied, smug grin playing across his lips 

I tried so hard not to let my dream come out, I blocked it from him, but before I could stop it the image of the white dress left my brain and his grin widened. 

“That's... that's... my prom dress” LIES 

“Looks good...” he captured my lips in a chaste kiss “... are you ready for today?” 

“Will I ever be?” 

“When my Uncle Luke trained he did so with Master Yoda on his back, when I trained I did so with Uncle Luke on my back but you're... well... I wouldn't expect you to carry me... that's why the soldier was here I was asking him for help, advice on how he trained the recruits here, you see Aurora to be of strong mind you need to be of strong body too, so...” he offered a hand out to me “... take it, I don't bite... unless you want me to” 

I was led to the training course the recruits used, there stood Steve, Sam, Bucky and Natasha. 

“Don't look so scared Doll, if Bird Boy can do this so can you” 

I looked to Kylo trying to work out what the hell was about to happen

“This is Earth and although the battle we may face is not of this universe, the way we train our bodies carries the same principal... Captain” 

Steve stepped forwards carrying a weighted vest. 

“This vest weights fifty pounds, it's twice as heavy than standard but I've been somewhat assured that you'll be able to use your... light... to make the task more bearable” 

He slipped the vest over my head and began to fasten the Velcro straps tightening it across my body, I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was being suffocated, beads of sweat were already forming on my brow and I hadn't even taken a step yet. 

“Now what?” 

“You run the course... I've done it... in heels” offered Agent Romanoff 

“Alone?” 

“I'm going to run with you Padawan, but not through it, around it... ready?” 

“NO” 

“Tough... and GO” 

I'd done some basic stretches, I did them every morning but nothing could've prepared me for this. A sprint to a high fence, I put my arms out to climb only when I jumped I went higher than I could've imagined, I got my left hand on the top of the wall and I flipped over it like I was Spiderman. So that was new. I was too distracted by my new gymnastic prowess that when I landed I landed hard and winded myself. I fell to my knees trying to regain my breath. 

“She must do this ALONE... please stay back... Aurora UP... push through” 

I pushed myself up and on my feet and with a slow jog I made my way through through the tyres set out, keeping my knees as high as I could without tripping. Up a ramp and on to the high bars, the first couple of rungs I was flailing, barely holding on then I managed to use the weighted vest to create a perpetuate motion letting it pull me toward the next bar. Down the ramp at the other side. A half mile sprint followed, I couldn't see Kylo but I knew he was close. I could feel him. 

Another wall, higher this time, a rope to pull me up and over, the vest now felt like I was carrying a box of rocks, sharp jagged rocks, it was digging in and chaffing me in all the wrong places. I couldn't tell if I was sweating or bleeding. I hoped it was just sweat. 

More running. I was nauseated. I felt like I was swallowing ounces of my own spit. My nose was streaming with mucus. Running I could do, self defence I could do but I couldn't do it while carrying a third of my own body weight. I was about to hit a wall, a mental wall. I was either going to keep going or pass out. 

Kylo was in front of me, jogging backwards a few paces ahead. 

“Can't... breathe...” 

“Yes you can Aurora, it's your mind telling you otherwise, fight it... use your light” 

I couldn't get a grip on my light, it was jiggling around too much the rest of me. I was approaching the nets that I needed to commando crawl under, I felt like if I got close to the ground the vest was going to pull me down and it did. I lay motionless on the wet overturned mud trying to regain my breath. 

“Use the Force Aurora...” It wasn't Kylo's voice, it was one I didn't recognise, I was officially so fucked I was hallucinating 

But I did as instructed, being on the floor and still gave me a moment to regain control of my Force, I used it to slightly lift the vest and I went with it. I crawled out from under the net, hands scraped and sports leggings ripped at the knees. 

The final obstacle was on the horizon. A steep slope with a bell at the stop to signal completion of the course. I got up and started running once again. Bucky was beside me, as was Kylo. 

“Come on Doll you got this, kick it in the ass... come on” 

I used the last of my strength to gain some final speed, I didn't think I was going to make it, I'd only been up here once and that was when a drunken Bucky pulled me up there to have a heart to heart about Steve. Only now I was doing it alone, with fifty pounds of added weight strapped to the upper part of my body.

I manipulated my Force and made it to the top, still on my feet, no scrabbling, no slipping. I rang the bell with pride to a roar of cheers from below. I took a deep breath in, and before I could stop it I threw up my breakfast over the railing at the side of the platform. 

“To be honest Aurora I thought you were going to do that sooner...” 

“Yeah... thanks Steve” 

“Do you need me to come and get you or can you make it down again on your own?”

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and then slid down the ramp. Kylo caught me at the bottom. I allowed him to help me to my feet but then batted him away. I was sweaty, bloody and I'd just hurled my breakfast up. Far from the vision of myself I'd had of him giving me heavenly head a few hours earlier. 

“Well done Padawan... Captain, the heavier vest please... Aurora you ready to go again?”


	25. twenty four

I completed the course five more times, each time another five pounds of weight added to me. The final time I was given ankle and wrist weights just to add to the torture. I didn't want to cry in public so I sloped back to my apartment, fit to fall down.

I picked up a carb heavy lunch on my way there and after I'd consumed a baked potato the size of a small football I let my back fall against the wall I was leant against (still no furniture) and I wept. My body and mind exhausted beyond anything I'd ever experienced.

“Daughter...”

I opened my eyes from where they'd been screwed up in emotional exhaustion to see... him... space Dad standing out on the balcony. The ghostly blue light glowing around him.

“What do you want?”

“Come...” He motioned for me to join him on the balcony. I didn't want to, but I did want him to leave me to wallow so I did as he requested, praying it would be over quickly if I did as he asked. Stumbling as I stood, my legs not cooperating after the assault course.

“Why are you here?”

“You need answers, I'm here to give them... as best I can...”

“Why?” I had so many questions for him, yet that was the only word I could manage “Am I an... experiment?”

“No Kyra...”

“Aurora...”

“Aurora I loved your mother very much, she was an incredibly powerful Jedi, I was surprised she even looked twice at me... you thankfully look more like her than you do me... you certainly have her eyes... yes she would look at me like that when I was being... foolish”

“What was she called?”

“Meetra... we never... we never married... you were not an accident though, we both knew that there was a darkness rising and to carry on the Jedi legacy a child must be born and hidden so that when the need arose they could be found”

“Why Earth?”

“It was not of our universe, it was unheard of... we only discovered it by accident”

“So you dumped me here?”

“What did your adoptive parents tell you of your arrival?”

“That I was abandoned at a hospital”

“Oh Aurora... I'm sorry you've lived your life believing that... but it's not the truth”

“My whole life apparently has been a lie, and now you're telling me the beginning of my life is a fabrication as well? What next my parents aren't Asian?”

“Your parents are Mandalorians Aurora, they'd come to Earth after the Clone Wars, I had fought alongside them, you were not 'abandoned' myself and your mother brought you here to be raised by them as they were not unfamiliar with the Force... they desperately wanted to adopt the ways of this planet, this universe, I am unsure as to why they changed your name though”

“I'm named after the Northern Lights... its a... natural phenomenon where the sky glows green”

“A similar colour to your Lightsaber no doubt?”

“Your Lightsaber...”

“It's yours now... Aurora... you know I did come back, your parents had... concerns”

“Meaning?”

“When I brought you here, I had not altered you in anyway, then when you were an infant, no more than two Earth years, you became a tuned to the Force, you would move things with your mind, fearing you would never be able to lead a normal human life I returned and placed barriers within your mind... barriers than began to break with the arrival of Kylo Ren... if he hadn't arrived you would have remained totally in the dark, totally human”

“What if Kylo had died instead of the Scavenger? What if she'd come to Earth?”

“Then you'd have fought side by side with her... are you referring to your... attraction to Master Ren? You are... I did not... I mean I did not foresee... that”

I'd embarrassed him.

“Master Yoda said we were to... 'breed'”

“Master Yoda says a lot of things” He chuckled “I wouldn't take it to heart”

“So now what?”

“You prepare for whatever is coming, and should you choose to follow Kylo to his universe, you will seek out more Jedi, the ones who don't yet know what they are...”

“And overthrow the First Order?”

“Master Ren feels he needs redemption, he was pulled... lured, seduced by the dark side, became obsessed with the ideologies of his grandfather, once a Jedi turned Sith Lord”

“It torments him”

“Often that is the path to enlightenment, to gain redemption... torment... it's the way of our universe Aurora”

“Where is my... space Mom?”

“Meetra? Moved from the living plane as I have, although she chose to not become one with the Force... I believe on Earth it's called purgatory... rest assured though that she loved you very much, while she carried you we lived together on Naboo, a perfectly ordinary life for those few months... you were born there... we lived as a family for but a few short weeks... when we returned to our universe she... she never really forgave me for taking the final step in bringing you here, I awoke one morning and she was gone... after that I left for Tatooine to watch over Luke, Kylo's uncle...”

“Time...”

“There is a discrepancy, I am a Jedi not a scientist... had you have grown in the universe you were born now you would be of an age to have grandchildren”

“Will I see you again?”

“If you wish” he vanished, leaving no trace of him ever having been there.

I stared off into the distance trying to make sense of all the information I'd just been given. Mandalorians? Naboo? It was a lot to take in. A light knock at the door roused me from my thoughts. I'd turned to answer it when I heard the series of beeps signalling the correct code had been entered.

“Aurora...” He took long rapids strides to reach me, his hair damp and a fresh set of clothes meaning he'd showered since I left him. His arms reached me first and he pulled me against his body, crushing me slightly “... I felt your distress, I apologise if my methods are too hard... they're the only way I know”

“He was here”

“Who?”

“Space Dad... Obi Wan...”

“Oh... oh Aurora... did you call him?”

“Not that I was aware of... he said my Space Mom is dead too, but she isn't a ghost like him, and that my adoptive parents are of your universe... they're Mandarins...”

“Mandalorians, guardians... who... who was your Mom?”

“Meetra”

“Of course she was... she was incredibly powerful in using the Force to look into people's minds, just as you are Aurora...” He put a kiss to the top of my head where it was almost buried in his armpit, hiding in case any more ghosts decided to pay me a visit “I mean no offence but you smell... like a wet Wookiie that took a bath in the stomach of an Exogorth”

“I was going to shower but then...”

“Space Dad?”

“Space Dad...”

“Well... as agreed, you have been very... obedient and if you're not too sore... I'd very much like to go on that... date... I have a request though”

“What's that?”

“That we leave this place and you show me what it is to be human... and not just because I want to... spend time with you... without the presence of the solider, is that OK?”

“Oh yes... I know just the place”


	26. twenty five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the SMUT begin

The idea of taking some time, alone, away from the compound with Kylo was pretty much the only thing from stopping me crawling on to my bed, throwing the covers over myself and not coming out until my body stopped throbbing. I think I was running on pure adrenaline. 

I had showered, washed and dried my hair, thrown on some skinny jeans and an 80's band shirt along with ballet flats. We weren't going anywhere... fancy. 

I met him down in the entrance lobby, he was still in his head to toe black, people giving him sideways glances and whispering as they walked by. He didn't seem to notice though. We made our way to the parking level in comfortable silence, his hand rested on the small of my back. 

I dug my keys from my pocket and unlocked my Audi, he looked incredibly perplexed. 

“This is my car...” 

“Car?” 

“Mode of transport” 

“It's got wheels...” 

“Well yes most vehicles do on Earth...” I opened the passenger door for him “... you get in and close the door” I climbed in the drivers seat “... put your seatbelt on” 

“Seatbelt?” I leant across and did it for him, then buckled myself in before igniting the engine and pulling us out of the Compound and on to the highway “Why in the world, when flight exists do you... transport yourselves in vehicles with wheels... on... what is this?” 

“It's called a highway, and because flight is expensive” 

“What are all these buttons?” He began to push every single button on the centre console, the final one bringing the stereo to life “Music?” 

“Music, pick something you like” 

He flicked through the songs stored as I weaved through traffic, I wasn't exempt from speeding tickets but I could flash my Avengers staff pass if I got stopped though. The gentle sounds of Fleetwood Mac filled the car and he was captivated by it. Happily drumming his fingers on his thighs as he stared out of the windows while we passed by strip malls, fast food joints and gas stations.

The greenery of New Jersey fast became urban New York. I had thought of taking him to down town Manhattan, but with my ability to hear thoughts fresh, I felt I might find it too overwhelming. It was easy at the Compound as ninety percent of the voices I was in contact with on a daily basis were familiar. 

I weaved my way through the side streets till I found a parking spot. Our final destination was obscured by the tall buildings. He got out the car first and jogged around to open the door for me, offering me his hand to help me out. 

“The Solider and Captain said I should be 'gentlemanly' they explained that you open doors for... what was the word they used 'dames'?” 

“Sounds about right, although they were accustomed to women of the nineteen forties, this is twenty twenty, things have changed BUT I appreciate the gesture” 

After I locked the car he took a hold of my hand. The voices I'd been hearing whispering in my head stopped, now I heard what everyone else did, traffic, people, and the rumblings of our date spot. I led the way while he quietly took everything in. Occasionally he'd silently ask me a question. Why? What? Who? How? 

“Where are we going?” 

“Just round this corner...” We rounded the final building and stepped on to the boardwalk “...welcome to Coney Island” 

“What is it?” 

“Its a fun fair... people come here to play games, to go on rides, enjoy themselves” 

“Rides?” 

“Yes... you see that?” I pointed to the far end of the boardwalk “THAT is the Cyclone, its one of the oldest rides in the world... and we're going to go on it, Steve and Bucky rode it in the forties, one of them threw up, I'll let you guess which one...” 

“And that is the... ocean?” 

“Yup...” 

“What's on the other side of it?” 

“Of that ocean? England, well Ireland and England, and then Europe... if you stand here I'll go and get the tickets...” I left him standing gazing out over the beach, the late afternoon was balmy but there were still people splashing in the waves. I bought enough tickets for two rides, I was hoping the third ride would happen later... “OK you ready?” 

“I'm not sure... is it... safe?” 

“What the mighty Kylo Ren, Space PRINCE is afraid of a roller-coaster? You'll love it I promise” 

He did love it, he gripped my hand like a vice as the train clunked up the first hill in order to descend. He closed his eyes as we plummeted down, his mind screaming, loudly. By the time we were half way round he'd loosened up slightly and as we rolled back into the station he was giggling like a child. 

His legs were slightly shaky when we stepped out of the car and made our way back down to the boardwalk. 

“My Dad would've loved that... although I understand why the Captain, it was the Captain right?” I nodded “I understand why he threw up, its quite... jarring” 

“That's why we didn't eat first, are you hungry?” 

“Depends on what's on offer...” We had stopped in the middle of the boardwalk. He was looking down on me with lust in his eyes, before I could tell him the food options he's stooped down to kiss me with passion. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I guess to other people on the Boardwalk we looked like any other couple enjoying each other's company. He broke our lips apart but kept our faces closer together “Oh did you mean food? By all means Aurora... let's have... food” 

There was only one place to eat in Coney Island, Nathan's Hot dogs, I ordered two regular dogs, cherry cokes and crispy fries with bacon and cheese. We found a bench looking out on the beach to eat on. 

“These are hot dogs” 

“I thought a dog was a... companion?” 

“They're not actual 'dogs' it's just what they're called, try it... I think you'll like it” 

He took a quizzical first bite, chewing slowly, then his eyes lit up. 

“Wonderful... I will say again the food IS better in this universe... it's food for enjoyment... not just sustenance”

“Well the food that is for enjoyment tends to not be high in sustenance” 

We finished our meal in silence, he finished first and slung his arm around my shoulders, I thought he was being sweet, until he stole a fry from my fingertips with a wink. 

I debated whether we should enjoy some games but I thought we were both at an unfair advantage being able to manipulate balls into churns or knock down coconuts with bb guns. I didn't want to visit a psychic as I feared we would terrify her. Besides, with the Force I could see into my own future. 

The sun had begin to set across the ocean and the boardwalk was starting to light up. I pulled Kylo towards the second and final ride, The Wonder Wheel. 

“So the point of this is...” He sat down in the gondola and motioned for me to sit next to him not across as I was going to “... we go up high... look at the sights and... you know... it's... nice...” 

“Planet Earth certainly loves wheels...” He held my hand tightly as we began to climb, focused on the view. When the gondola swung inwards towards the centre of the wheel he let out an incredibly unregal shriek then that ridiculous giggle again. He turned his attention to me once again kissing me, I could visualise swirls of colours pouring from his brain to mine. Our lights happily dancing together in harmony “... tell me the rule again about the number of 'dates' before I am allowed to fuck you” 

His words were breathless against my lips. I would've made him fuck me right there if we wouldn't have been arrested for public indecency. 

“Three... but it's not a set rule... people are allowed to change their minds...”

We quietly admired the view from the wheel one last time before it descended and we clambered off. We walked back to the car in silence. He put his arm out and I thought he was going to open the door for me again, instead he slammed me against the car, pushing his whole body weight on to me pinning me to the car, he kissed me once again with hunger, his fingertips skirting the hem of my shirt, brushing against the skin of my abdomen making me shiver despite the warmth of the New York evening. 

“Shall we?” He manoeuvred me to actually open the door for me. 

If I was speeding to get there I was doing twice that to get back to the Compound. He was quiet, but not because anything wrong, his light was calm and soothing. We made it to my apartment without any distractions from other people and crashed through the door, mouths locked together. 

I broke away from his kiss “FRIDAY? Privacy settings” 

“Privacy settings activated” 

With that he used his force to quite literally throw me on to my knees in the middle of my living space. He was towering over me. A devious look on his face, his stare so intent. He undid his belt, then popped the buttons on his jeans open, pushing them down slightly along with his boxer briefs and I was met with the sight of the most glorious hardest dick I'd ever seen. He was well endowed but not frighteningly so as I'd imagined. 

“You take... all of it... I can make you...” 

I nodded and ran my tongue over my lips, before I tilted my head forward allowing his length to slip on to my tongue. I sucked in my cheeks which was met with a low moan. I took as much of it as I could into my mouth, letting my tongue run up the underside of it. He took hold of my ponytail and started to pull it in time with the motions of my mouth. My core was getting wetter and wetter, my clit swelling to the point of it being uncomfortable, pressing against the seam of my jeans. I needed him to touch me. 

I could still move so I used my right hand as an extension of my mouth. Once again I licked my lips but before I took him in my mouth again I spat on the head of his dick. He moaned again. 

My jaw wasn't hurting, I wasn't tiring, I felt I could do this for hours. Especially as it was turning him into putty in my hands. 

He was starting to tense. I was hoping he wasn't a selfish lover who got his then left me starving. As that thought finished he pulled himself out of my mouth, and then yanked his shirt over his head. His body was incredible, broad, muscular with a scar running down his chest on to his abdomen, a continuation of the one on his face. 

Once again he used his force to manipulate my body, so my back was flat on the floor. I went to remove my own shirt but he got there first, hovering over me he pulled me out of my own clothes, leaving me totally naked against the cool hard wooden floor. He crawled back up my body, not pushing his weight into me but hovering above me. He kissed me again with wild abandon, then broke away making his way down my body teeth grazing my skin with his kisses, firmly grasping my breasts so hard it would leave a bruise but I didn't care. I wanted him to mark me from head to toe.

Finally he made it to my core and then just like my dreams he ate me out like a starved man. I was starting to see stars rushing around me. My legs were thrown over his shoulders. 

“Aurora... my bright star... so wet for me... you taste like...” he licked the length of my core “the sweetest fruit” I arched my back as he went back to his task “NO AURORA you will NOT cum until I say do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes...” 

“Yes MASTER” 

“YES MASTER” 

That devilish look was back on his face as with one swift movement he sat up on his knees and pulled me towards him, my legs out and down bringing them around his waist. I could feel his dick sliding between my folds, nudging my clit. He took his length in his hand. 

“Do you want this?” 

“Yes” 

“Yes WHAT?” 

“YES MASTER” 

I didn't get chance to form a thought before he pushed himself inside me. The width and length of him knocking the air from my lungs. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, silently begging him to begin moving. And then he did. 

He fucked me hard and fast. In a way I'd never been fucked before. His mouth was all over my body leaving marks. His hands were grabbing my flesh for purchase and pleasure. His kisses were wild and full of moans. His moans were like a symphony to my ears. I was sure that despite the privacy settings the whole Compound could hear us. And I didn't care. The angle of his thrust was causing his lower abdomen to rub against my clit causing the most delicious friction. 

Our lights were moving in harmony with our bodies, they were growing, sparking, ready to explode. 

“I can't... I can't...” 

“Not until I say Aurora” 

He started pounding me harder, to the point the bed was shaking like an earthquake was happening and we weren't even on it. He lifted his body away slightly allowed me to look down so I could see him fucking me. One of his hands was being used for balance and the other was used to wrap around my throat, he squeezed gently at first to test my reaction, when I moaned he squeezed harder. I lifted my arms from where they'd been splayed out at my sides and wrapped them around him, letting my nails dig into his broad back, I could practically feel his skin tearing away under them. He moaned so deeply that I swore the windows shook, it was more like a roar.

I was sweating, he was sweating making our bodies glide together. I lowered my hands to his backside and squeezed, again digging in my nails. Another window rumbling moan. I was literally screaming in pleasure. I was so close. He was tensing, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

“Now my little star, now you may cum” 

As those words left his mouth my world stopped. It was like my body broke like a glass vase smashed on the floor. I wasn't human any more I was stars suspended in the air of my apartment. A felt a spurt of wetness come from my core bringing me back to reality just in time to see him look me square in the eyes and experience his own release. Our lights exploded and faded to nothing as he collapsed breathless on top of me. 

I wasn't sure how long we laid there, still entwined, sharing lazy happy kisses, our bodies stuck together. Both of us stuck to the wooden floor. He giggled as he peeled himself away from me. An offered hand pulled me to my feet, we embraced stood up, his hands cupping my face tenderly offering me sweet small kisses with his swollen lips. 

“So that's how Space Princes fuck?” 

“That? That my little star was a mere taste...” 

We kissed again, totally unaware of the missed calls on my cell. Unaware that it was time. The danger was here.


	27. twenty six

We fucked again. In the shower, it began as awkward and amusing, laughing and moaning as we slid around. Until he used the Force to pin me, waist height, legs open against the shower wall. He fucked me so hard that he literally fucked me through the wall, we cracked tiles. And again when I came it was like I was no longer on Earth, I was somewhere else, in the heavens themselves. 

It must've been the middle of the night, I'd lost track of time and I didn't care. I would stay awake all night just to spend another minute enjoying him without regular life happening. I wanted to stay in this bubble with him. Forever. 

It was then the real world came literally knocking on the door. And it wasn't a normal knock, it was the kind of knock that could only be made with a mechanical hand. Bucky. 

I was naked, Kylo was naked. The knocking got louder, more forceful. Fearing the door was about to be ripped from its hinges I threw a discarded towel around my body and opened the door. 

I was met with Bucky's harsh stare, but then I was in only a towel, Kylo who'd slipped his jeans back on stood behind me, arm lazily slung over my shoulder. We were probably covered in hickies, bruises, scratches. I didn't even need to be told that the scent of sex had probably hit Bucky like a wave when I opened the door. 

He still hadn't said anything, which confused me until I looked down Bucky's body and then behind him where Steve was stood. Steve was in his stealth suit, shield strapped to his back. Bucky was in full tactical gear holding a black bag. 

“You didn't answer your phone... nor could FRIDAY contact you” 

“Privacy settings”

“I'm sorry to interrupt...” Steve ever polite, blushing “...but a craft was spotted headed towards earth” 

“More specifically headed HERE...” Bucky thrust the bag he was holding into my arms, knocking me backwards slightly “...SUIT UP... then meet us outside” 

Bucky turned on his heels and left, Steve one step behind him. I closed the door and turned back to Kylo. He'd turned a ghostly pale shade. His face crestfallen. 

“If I asked you to not join us outside you'd say no wouldn't you?” I nodded and he sighed “This is not your fight Aurora, it is mine, you come outside you do as I say, you're my Padawan, understood?” 

“Yes” 

“I need to fetch my... combat clothes... meet me outside” He kissed me chastely and left my apartment. 

Inside the bag Bucky had handed me was tight fitted catsuit. I could only assume it had one belonged to Agent Romanoff, given the thigh holster that was tightly sewn into the left leg. I didn't have combat boots so when I pulled it on and zipped it up, I put black sneakers on my feet. The strange thing was that I wasn't nervous, or anxious about what was awaiting me outside. I felt calm, collected, ready for whatever I was about to face. 

The thigh holster fitted snugly around my lightsaber, which I was only taking as a precaution. I left my apartment with my heart still soaring from earlier. The sensations of mine and Kylo's physical connection still fresh in my mind, the feel of his touch lingering on my skin. 

The building had once again been locked down, meaning by the time I got outside, a large grey ship was landing on athletics field. It looked... menacing... It was flat and long with a bulbous back end. Kylo was stood nearest to it. Then behind him was Steve and Bucky. I was sure Tony was close by but he was out of sight. 

I jogged so I was level with Steve and Bucky. 

“Well look who's an Avenger not an assistant” 

“What's happening?” 

“Well you're awake for this one... so that's a start” 

“Bucky...” Steve's tone was scalding but playful “... Director Fury notified us of the craft and path it was on... when we got out here and it began it's final descent Kylo told us this was not our fight so we stood back” 

I knew he'd have used a Jedi mind trick on them, but didn't say anything. If there was danger approaching I was soothed knowing that for once they were stood back. 

I could hear a constant loop of Kylo telling me to stay back but wasn't it our 'destiny' to fight in unison? I ignored him and sensing he was too distracted to push me back forcefully I made my way to his side. He offered me a weak smile as I stood beside him. 

The ship landed silently, then as with Kylo's own ship a ramp opened and out of the steam caused by the mechanics of the ramp stepped out a cloaked shadowy figure. The cloak was not dissimilar to Kylo's, black, hooded, floor length. 

As the figure came to a stop about ten feet away from where we were stood my mind became swarmed with red, bright red, painfully burning behind my eyes. A pair of gloved hands went up to lower the hood to the cloak revealing a... I could only describe it as the devil himself, a red and black human face with horns growing in a circular pattern out the top of his head. 

I felt a rush of rage, blind uncontrollable anger. My hand was at my thigh and without physical touch I pulled my lightsaber into my grip, igniting it. 

“Aurora NO... that is a Sith Lord... whatever you are feeling right now is him manipulating you... STAND DOWN” 

His words fell of deaf ears. I was no longer in control of my body, my light and Force were now driving me forwards at speed towards the creature. Before I reached it, they ignited their own lightsaber, red like Kylo's but double ended, like a laser staff. 

I swung first, hitting high but my strike was blocked, our lightsabers clashed, I was pushing and they were pushing back. A menacing look across their face. I was like a pot boiling over but instead of water it was rage, blind red hot rage. I pushed harder again and they knocked me from my feet but instead of falling I jumped, like I had on the assault course, I sailed upwards, flipping and landing behind him. He turned and struck out again towards me this time I blocked him and with my weapon I made contact with his arm. I heard the sound of my lightsaber sizzle against the flesh beneath the robe. 

He stalled then swung again, I ducked. I gained another contact hit, this time to his shin causing him to roar in agony. 

I hadn't sensed him but Kylo had joined the fight, as the creature swung his weapon both myself and Kylo blocked each attack. I thought we had the upper hand, two against one, no matter how powerful this creature may be. 

I could hear Bucky's stream of thoughts, it was ranging between 'leave the fight Aurora' to 'nice swing where did she learn how to do that'. But he wasn't rushing to help us meaning he and Steve obviously thought we could handle this. 

We fought in perfect harmony our lights working together guiding us. For a few short moments it was glorious, like we were born to fight together like this. Then the creature landed a blow to Kylo's upper arm, I felt his pain, then watched in horror as with a flick of his hand the creature send him sailing backwards landing with a sickening thud. 

Once again I charged. With all my strength, all my senses ablaze, I felt the power of the force ghosts behind me as I lunged towards it, lightsaber poised to strike a fatal blow to the head. But it got the upper hand, as I went up he ducked and struck my right thigh. Slicing it open, I felt the blood begin to pour as I, the same as Kylo was sent through the air landing on my back. 

I raised my head, I could see Kylo back on his feet, racing towards the creature, lightsaber raised. I let my head fall back to the floor. 

Bucky and Steve were at my side in seconds. 

“Aurora... Aurora... can you hear me? Don't look at your leg, DO NOT LOOK AT YOUR LEG” 

Obviously I looked at my leg, it felt like a flesh wound, nothing serious, but when I looked I could see that it was sliced open, right down to the bone, the heat of the weapon had somewhat cauterised the wound but there must have still been blood coming from it as I would feel the wetness pooling under me. 

I could feel my consciousness failing me. I was starting to slip under. My vision was blurring around the edges, my light was fading. Without lifting it I turned my head to the side to see Kylo still fighting the creature but without me he had the upper hand, he made a slicing motion with his weapon towards the creature. I thought nothing had come of it until he landed a kick square to its chest and it fell to the floor in two halves, weapon sparking as it hit the floor then powering down. 

I thought he was running over to me but I was slipping in and out of reality now. 

“Aurora... stay with me... stay awake” Bucky?

“No no no... my brightest star... Aurora don't... don't leave me now” 

I was vaguely aware of strong arms underneath me and lifting me from the ground but then everything finally went black.


	28. tweny seven

Kylo's POV 

She wouldn't listen, she was petulant, lethal, untrained, though powerful. But not powerful enough to defeat a Sith Lord. She wasn't ready but ran into battle anyway. I now understood how her Father must've felt when he trained my Grandfather. 

The Sith Lord, Darth Maul, as far as I knew had died before my Grandfather had joined the Jedis as Padawan. He was here for me of that I was certain. How he had still been alive was the question. 

He wasn't now, when he struck Aurora I felt a rage like I never had before. My heart ruled my head and I wasn't going to let him live for what he'd done to her. I sliced him in half, neither half moving, and I would return to make sure he was never going to move again after I'd attended to my brightest star. 

Her light was fading fast, her connection to the Force diminishing. The Soldier and The Captain were at her side before I was. She was mortally wounded, and had slipped from the waking world, suffering from shock she'd shut down. She had no thoughts her mind was blank, a black void. 

“No no no... my brightest star... Aurora don't... don't leave me now” I sank to me knees and pulled her lifeless body into my arms I tried to conjure my life force to heal her but it wouldn't come, the force in my body, in my head was shattered. I was bereft. A feeling washing over me that I'd never experienced before. Sadness, devastating sadness. 

“Kylo...” The Captain put a hand on my shoulder “... We need to take her inside to the cradle... it will heal her, I swear to you... but we must hurry” I nodded, tears were flowing freely down my face, I hadn't shed a tear since the Scavenger... since my Mom... I couldn't stop them. I stood up lifting her body up with me, cradling her close to my chest “... this way...” 

I was following them, when I noticed a burning in the sky, the man of Iron was here, he came to a stop just above us. 

“Hey Guys, love it when you have parties without inviting me...this is NOT good... her medical... who's that... or rather who WAS that?” 

“A Sith Lord, here for me... he's dead now” 

“What am I supposed to do with him? Can't leave two halves of a... whatever out here...” 

I looked to Aurora in my arms. Still motionless. 

“Burn him, then burn the ashes, lock them in a box and drop them into the deepest void on this Earth” 

He didn't reply, just gazed at Aurora sadly then used his suit to take him to where the two halves of Darth Maul laid. 

We walked in silence towards the medical wing of the facility. Aurora, oh Aurora, perhaps there's somewhere, some universe, we're you'd be safe, where we'd be safe. No Jedi, no Sith, No... Avengers. The medicine woman who'd been part of my welcoming committee met us as the entrance to the white sterile corridor. The Soldier didn't come any further, I didn't question why. 

“Lightsaber... its a...” the Captain looked to me for confirmation, I nodded “... laser sword... she took a strong blow... a slice to her thigh... about five minutes ago, she was awake at first but soon passed out” 

“Probably from the shock... follow me” further down the corridor we went an into a room where there was what I could only describe as a coffin in the middle of the space, a coffin with a glass lid “... Mr... Ren... I need you to let go of her” there was a grinding noise as the lid pulled back to reveal a bench, a bench I was supposed to place Aurora on... “I need you to trust me, she will be healed but time is of the essence so please...” 

I placed her on the bench as if she was made of the most delicate material in the galaxy, not wanting to cause her any more harm. My heart ached further when her arm flopped to the side, the arm that had been wrapped round me in heated passion just a short time ago. I gently placed it at her side and bend down to put a kiss to her forehead. She was still warm. 

The lid slid back in place and bright lights lit up a screen in front of the medicine woman. 

“Her pulse is weak but steady” she used her fingers on the screen to bring the device to life, a beam of light scanning Aurora's unconscious form, from head to toe then concentrating on her wound. She didn't stir “... the process will regrow her cells, then tissue will reform healing the wound, she won't even have a scar, or know the difference, it'll be like it didn't happen... but it will take time... for a wound this size I'd say five hours, she'll remain unconscious due to the sedative I'm going to administer, she won't wake up...” 

“That's Helen's way of saying Aurora is in good hands, you don't need to stand guard” 

Despite what the Captain said I remained in the room, watching, waiting to be able to feel her light come back into existence. He left, the medicine woman remained. When I could feel the thoughts of the medical woman start to calm I left the room. I wasn't sure where I was going. Her living quarters? My ship? To burn the ship of the Sith? 

I came across the Soldier sitting on a row of chairs in the corridor outside the doors he'd not gone through when I carried Aurora through them. 

“Sorry...” He offered me a shrug, mouth half curled in a smile “... my arm... it... the machine doesn't like it and there wasn't time for me to take it off... you wanna... you wanna sit down? I don't know about you but I don't intend on going anywhere until I know she's alright” 

I sat near him, but not next to him, his emotions were over powering my senses. 

“You're not... angered” I had expected him to be furious with me 

“She really went at it... there was no stopping that train...” 

“He manipulated her, provoked her, she is not yet trained enough to know how to resist the taunting...” 

“Thank you for... going to her aid... you know I've lived for over a century, I know that probably has no relevance to you but it's a fucking long time, I've seen A LOT of battles, me and Steve we've fought together against an enemy but NEVER... NEVER have I seen two people fight with such unison” 

“It's the... Force... we are a dyad, a connection, all Jedis are connected in some ways but the link between the two of us was created by her father when she was just hours old” 

“Huh... can I ask you something?” 

“I have a feeling you're going to anyway no matter what my reply” 

“What was that... that... thing... no person... no thing... on Aurora's balcony? With all the green?” 

“Master Yoda, a very powerful Jedi, he left the plane of the living before I was born, he trained my Uncle in the ways of the Force, now he pops up and gives advice... sometimes not very helpful advice” 

“An alien ghost then?” 

“If that's how you want to think of it then yes...” 

“Are there more... ghosts...” 

“Yes, Aurora's father is one of them” 

“So... back to the green guy... Yoda... what was he? I mean... you are...” he waved his hand towards my being “... essentially human... so what...” 

“I don't think even Master Yoda knew what species he was” 

“And... are there... other species...” 

“Yes... there are many inhabited planets within my universe, all with different species living on them, not all of them 'human'” 

“And do... different species have... relationships...” 

“Of course...” 

“There's no... judgement?” 

“You are referring to your romantic relationship with the Captain correct?” He nodded “In my universe there is no prejudice against what species or gender decide to... mate together... so long as both parties are consenting... I have had... relations with other species and those who match my own gender” 

“It's not that way here” 

“I do not understand the problem, surely love is love?” he was looking at me curiously “Soldier?” 

“Bucky... you're bleeding...” The adrenaline that had kept me pushing forward had worn down, and I now felt the wound on my arm, he was quite right it was bleeding “... just.. just stay here...” he rose to his feet and walked at speed down the corridor “IS anyone here? I need medical help...” 

A man in a white coat appeared from a side room and followed the Solider back towards where I was sat. He crouched down in front of me, he moved to examine my arm but I pushed him away. 

“I mean you no harm...” he put his hands up to placate me “... I'm just going to take a look at it OK?” I nodded “I'm Stephen, Stephen Strange... I am a medical Dr, I was here assisting on some lab work... good job I was, the rest of the medical staff won't be here for a few hours yet...” He turned my injured arm, it was throbbing “It's not too bad, looks worse than it is... it almost looks like it's been cauterised as it happened, it'll be easily fixed with some glue... I'll go fetch some, you look like a man who's not to be moved” 

“Thank you” 

“You're welcome...” He left returning moments later carrying a metal tray that he placed down next to me “These are pain killers, take them...” I was handed a small cup of clear liquid and two red tablets “... they'll help with any swelling... I'm going to clean this, I won't lie it'll sting” He poured a substance from a brown glass bottle on to a gauze pad and applied it to my wound. It did sting but I didn't flinch, my pain was nothing compared to what happened to Aurora “... now this is glue... I don't know how wounds are fixed in your universe but here they're either stitched up or glued back together... unless you're special... then the cradle puts you back together... on this occasion, its glue... ready?” 

“Yes...” 

He applied a sticky resin to my wound, then pressed on tiny fabric strips to hold it together. 

“That should do it... gentlemen, do you require my services for anything else? Sargent Barnes were you injured?” 

“No Doc I'm good, thank you” The soldier once again sat down next to me “You want anything to eat or drink? I can call Stevie” 

“No I'm just gonna sit here and wait...” 

“Me too... if you don't mind?” 

“Nope” 

“Tell me about your date?” 

“She took me to... an Island, with a... Cyclone” 

He laughed heartily and shook his head “Coney Island... I grew up near there, I made Stevie ride that thing too... oh man...” more laughter “... he threw up so much... plus he nearly fell out of the car he was so little... maybe we should go again... you and Aurora, me and Steve... a double date” 

“Double date?”


	29. twenty eight

“Hello?” 

I was suspended in the sky, I assumed it was the sky as there were stars, millions of beautiful twinkling stars. I wasn't up or down, or stood on anything solid. I was just... there. When I put my arms out they had a blue translucent glow, not entirely solid. 

There was a huddled group in the distance, like me, they were suspended in the stars, their bodies casting that blue glow. I'd seen it before but I couldn't make my memory recall where from. What was my name? Aurora... How did I end up here? What could I remember from before I was... here. Nothing. Like a black void. 

“Hello?” 

I called out again, could they not hear me? Should I go to them? How do I move here if I don't walk, I wasn't immobile but I couldn't get my body to cooperate in to moving through this place. 

A few members of the huddle had broken away and were now... floating? Whatever they were doing they were headed in my direction. 

“Daughter... you should not be here... now is not your time” 

“Space Dad?” My brain fired up, I remembered him, I remembered a fight, a Sith Lord “Kylo” 

“Master Ren is not seriously injured...” 

“Am I DEAD?” 

A woman's hand took mine, gently stroking the back of it. She was beautiful and regal, I knew who she was instantly. 

“Your highness” I tried to curtsey but failed 

“There is no need for that... you know me? Yes of course, you have seen inside the head of my child... you should not be here... you do not belong in this place, not yet” 

“You have saved my son from himself kiddo” A handsome face winked at me, I must have had a look of confusion “Yeah I'm not... Jedi... sometimes exceptions are made... the Jedis are right though, you should not be here” 

“Is this a dream?” 

“Sadly not Aurora...” the forth figure, Uncle Luke, came into focus “... you have been injured and gravely so... you are only partially here, which is why you find yourself unable to move through this place... I believe you are in a machine called the cradle, its healing you as we speak” 

“The Sith Lord” 

“Aurora” spoke the Princess General “You did your best, believe me when I say that, not many Jedi, not even ones who had trained for many many years could have put up the fight that you did... be proud... but you must fight now, fight to get back to my son, he needs you, you're his brightest star” 

“How do I do that?” 

“Hell if I know... I don't know anything... I'm just happy to be here... but my wife is right... our son needs you... his final redemption is you” 

“Father? Can you see him?” 

“I can Aurora, he's in a corridor with your friend, the soldier, an unlikely bond of friendship forming between them as they wait for you to heal” 

I felt myself fading, being pulled away from this... place... 

“Will I see you all again?” 

“Whenever you need us Padawan” offered Luke 

They became more transparent than usual and vanished. Instead of stars there was now bright light, even with my eyes closed it was bright. A felt a warmth surrounding my right hand, the one the Princess had been holding but this warmth was more solid. 

I mentally checked myself up and down, nothing hurt, I ached, but that was more from running the assault course and then being thoroughly fucked. Kylo... 

My eyes opened, he was the first thing I saw, sitting in one of those ridiculously small plastic chairs, which only looked even smaller thanks to his tall broad frame trying to sit somewhat comfortably on it. As my senses awoke I realised he was tapping his knee up and down, causing his whole body to vibrate in time with his hand, causing my hand to jiggle as well. 

“Hi...” 

“Aurora?” His eyes lit up as they met mine “Oh Aurora...” he stood up, towering over me, then bend down to kiss me, it was so sweet that I felt as if I was melting into the bed, his smile was wide, I felt for his light, it was a wave of emotions, happiness, relief, pride and there was something else, something unfamiliar but not bad “I'm so... you're OK, are you in pain? Do you need anything... BUCKY” 

Since when did he call him Bucky? 

“DOLL” Bucky appeared in the doorway of the room, it was the one I'd woken up in after my sleepwalking episode that felt like a lifetime ago “Boy am I glad to see you awake... you gave us all a scare... if Kylo tells you to stay put and not fight an evil overlord, you stay put and don't fight the evil overlord yes?” 

“I had him on the ropes” 

Bucky laughed “That you did Aurora, that you did...” he gave my hand a squeeze “... I'll go tell Stevie you're awake, take it easy OK?” 

He left the room and I turned back to Kylo, he was still stood over me so I shuffled across the bed and motioned for him to climb on there with me. It took a couple of awkward minutes for us to find a comfortable position. We ended up with me still on my back and him on his side his left arm stretched out under my head, his right hand holding mine. 

“How long was I out for?” 

“Too long...” He nuzzled himself into my hair “... you know I don't understand this planets measurements of time.. the sun rose and set twice, then it arose again this morning and so did you” 

“Two days?” 

“The medicine woman was confused, she repaired you physically but you wouldn't wake up, the one who turns green came to look at you and said you would wake when you were ready” 

“I met your Mom” 

He sat up and away from me slightly, mouth open. 

“My Mom?” 

“Yeah I went to this place, in the stars... they were there...” 

“Who was there?” 

“Your parents, my Father, and your Uncle Luke... it felt like I was only there for moments, not days” 

“Time works differently in the... well in that place... but Aurora if you were there, you must have been closer to passing than I thought...” 

“Your Mom said it wasn't my time, and your Dad said I had to come back to save you, that I'm your final redemption...” 

“They're both right Aurora... my brightest star” he kissed me again, softly as if he was fearful of breaking me 

“My leg... I could see...” I shuddered at the memory “... my bone” 

“I put you in that machine... the cradle... it fixed you in a way I've never seen in any galaxy... then you were moved into this room, where I've been waiting for you... just like I've waited my whole life for you...” 

“The... Sith...” 

“Dead, I made sure of that myself, then the man of iron burned his body, he won't return on any plane of existence... but and don't panic...” 

“That's what Steve said to me the night your ship landed on the lawn” 

“And was there reason to panic? Don't answer that... another ship is coming Aurora, my best guess is it tried to destroy the Sith before he got here but failed... you're going to LOVE it... the man of iron is not happy I keep landing intergalactic craft on his grass though” 

“Can't imagine why...”


	30. twenty nine

I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital wing. Apparently I was only one in twenty people that had been healed by the cradle and needed to be 'monitored' for twenty four hours. Even though I was now awake. Even though I now felt fine. I did what all bored people do, I napped.

I fell asleep with Kylo at my side, when I woke he wasn't there. He'd left a note in a language I could not read, it looked familiar but I couldn't recall from where. The scent of him was still fresh on the sheets. It was heavenly and sent my memory back to the night we fucked. Now I was bored and horny. A dangerous mix.

I let my imagination run riot, all the things I wanted him to do to me, it got... wild. My own private porno collection and feeling particularly devilish I wanted to show him what I was thinking of. I reached my light out to find him, if I could find him I could active our Force link, like an intergalactic face time.

He answered quickly, I could see him, sat at a table in one of the conference rooms looking at what seemed to be a star chart. He looked bored.

“Aurora, you're awake...” Although he was mentally talking to me he was physically talking to Tony and Steve, pointing at a projection of planets.

I'd learnt to pole dance for fitness when I was at college, so I forced my imagination of me pole dancing to some Motley Crue into his mind. I was in the white dress again from my dream. I couldn't get it out of my brain.

“Aurora... what is that? Is that a pole? Is this an Earth thing... no... you need to... heal”

OK then, let's spice things up a little further. Me, naked, him in his robes fucking me with his lightsaber.

“Do not tempt me... I will hurt you...”

Another image of me, I'm on all fours, wrists and ankles bound as he spanked me wearing nothing but his leather gloves. I was giddy with glee as I saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“What is it about the gloves?” I showed him again, in more detail, red raised hand marks on my backside, my core so wet it was glistening “You want me to spank you?”

“Yes”

“You want me to tie you up, spank you and then fuck you into my bed”

“Yes...” I played the scene a little further, he was fucking me now, one hand gripping my hip the other hand using his two forefingers to fuck my ass in unison with his dick

“Aurora... you were literally ripped apart by a Sith Lord, rest...”

I pushed the image forward again.

“I can put you back to sleep again, you know that right?”

“You OK there buddy?”

Tony stuck his head in front of Kylo's blocking my view, looking intently towards me, although he couldn't see me it appeared to me as if he was looking right at me.

“Yes... sorry” Tony's head vanished and I was left with this sight of Kylo, that wonderful smirk on his lips “You... rest, there's plenty of time for me to...” He showed me what the scene looked like from his point of view, how it felt for him, the tightness and wetness around him, the force of his thrusts, the sensation of my skin under his fingertips “...please rest, we need to do more training... patience my brightest star... I will fuck you until you can't sit down, but you need to learn to use this power for more than... erotica... so” his voice lowered to a whisper only I could hear “... sleep my love...”

I was out instantly.

When I woke up, it was the next day, and finally I was allowed to leave the hospital wing. Agent Romanoff brought me some clothes as the catsuit had been cut off after I was taken out of the cradle. Who by, I didn't want to know. But I couldn't go to my next 'lesson' in the pale blue hospital gown so I was appreciative and apologetic over what had happened to her catsuit. She gave one of her famous shrugs and said it wasn't a problem.

She left me alone so I could shower in the en suite attached to my room, it was nowhere near as much fun as the last time I took a shower. I looked at my leg for the first time. There was nothing there, if anything it looked better than it had before, the stretch marks I'd had on that part of my thigh were no longer there and it felt physically better too, like a new part on an old car.

I dried off and dressed before I left the tiny bathroom, which was good as when I opened the door Bucky was perched on the end of the bed I'd been using.

“Hey Doll... you doing OK?”

“As good as new...”

“I'm here to take you to your next challenge...” I looked at him perplexed “... oh why me? Everyone else is scared of him, I'm not though... I ain't scared of nothing... except spiders”

He led me to the sports hall, a vast light space where the only windows were high up, so people couldn't see in. In the middle of the hall was Kylo, it took me all my willpower not to run towards him, I was craving his touch. But this wasn't the time for that. He was stood in front of a large glass box, more like a cage, a large glass cage. Inside the cage was... It was... it was Loki.

“Aurora good morning, you look well rested, sleep well?” He winked at me, I rolled my eyes, annoyed that he'd silenced my home made porno by sending me to sleep like a baby “Bucky, thank you... but if I were you I'd leave...”

“Noted... good luck Doll”

“Well well well, when my brother demanded I return to Earth to aid the Avengers he failed to mention that the Avengers now included two Jedi, I thought your kind had died out centuries ago...”

“Why...”

“Why me? Probably because I am capable of similar... tricks to you... and the precious... humans do not take kindly to me meddling with their minds... I have been assured that by doing this the next time I come to this planet I will be free to move as I please, not be caged like a zoo animal”

Kylo pulled up a chair in front of Loki's cage and motioned for me to sit.

“Part of your training needs to be... manipulation of the mind... and learning to block it when others do it to you... notably Sith Lords... so SIT” I did as instructed, Loki was in his earth clothes, a smart sharp black suit, I wasn't sure though, having read up on him that it wasn't an illusion, maybe Kylo saw something different “... please know that Bucky volunteered but everyone including me vetoed that idea, you are untrained and could possibly do a lot of damage... for which you'd never forgive yourself”

“So here I am...” Loki waved his arm down the length of his body

“We're going to start small... Loki...” Loki produced an apple from his pocket and held it out towards me “... while you can't physically take... that from him, you can manipulate his mind, change his will to not eat it OK?”

“Because it's that simple”

“It is Padawan” Kylo put a kiss to my head and then stepped back

“Oh...” Loki chuckled “... you are... romantically involved... how quaint”

“Aurora do not let him torment you, block him, you are far more powerful than he'll ever be”

“And you look like a bargain basement version of me”

I raised my hand and with a flick of my wrist Loki sailed backwards hitting his back with a thud against the far side of his cage.

“OW”

Kylo chuckled “From my Padawan's reaction I take it you meant to insult me, your taunts of Earth reference mean nothing to me... however... imitation is the sincerest form of flattery so thank you very much because I think you'll find it's the other way around, the Jedi are older than... what were you again a cold dwarf?... that was very good Aurora, very good indeed, we are here for mind manipulation though, not physical harm...”

“AS amusing as this is... Loki if you want out of the cage...” Tony's voice was being piped into the hall, meaning his was watching from a safe distance “... you'll play nice with our guest”

Loki rolled his eyes and took a seat in his cage so he was level with me again.

“Very well... I think I'll eat this apple now”

He raised the apple towards himself and I looked to Kylo's for guidance. But he offered me none.

“Aurora...” Space Dad? I couldn't see him, only hear him “... your Mother was incredibly proficient in the art of mind manipulation, she taught me to improve my own... the way she described it was the visualise a switch in that person's head and flick it in the opposite direction... let the Force guide you...”

“You don't want that apple”

“Oh I think I do”

“You don't want that apple”

“I really do”

Maybe I hadn't inherited any of my mother's skills.

“Let the Force guide you my child”

I sighed and reached out toward Loki, this time I managed to enter his mind but it was as insane as a bag of cats. It was cluttered, disorganised, overwhelming. There was no switch but I got the impression I was being watched, followed as I weaved my way through. I was forcibly ejected. So much so I almost fell off my chair.

“Not as almighty as you thought? This apple... so tempting...” Loki gave me a smug look and held the apple out once more

I took a breath and tried again, not only did I have to find his 'switch' I had to do so undetected so he couldn't throw me out of his mind again. How did Kylo make this look so easy? Just a wave of the hand and that was it. People did whatever he willed.

I used all my concentration, and pushed, right into the back of Loki's mind. And there it was, the switch, but it wasn't any normal switch like a light switch it was huge, heavy, industrial, as if used to turn on the power grid for a city. I took a deep breath in and reached for it, imaginary fingers snaking towards it. As I connected with it I was ejected once again.

“FUCK IT, KEEP YOUR FUCKING APPLE I DON'T WANT IT...”

“Anger is not the answer Aurora, anger will destroy you, the skill of a Jedi is to appear at all times seemingly calm”

“Aurora...” Kylo placed his hand on my shoulder “... if you can trick this trickster, everyone else will appear as easy as... removing sweets from an infant” another kiss to the top of my head “... again”

Maybe the way to do this way to distract Loki, turn his attention somewhere else to be able to reach the switch. I did just that, I started a virtual fire inside his brain, I picked up memories and hurled them in all the different directions I could to distract him and then I ran through his mind as quick as I could. This time I got to the switch and pulled it. It felt like the hugest victory, like I'd just won a battle, but all that really happened was Loki took the apple away from his mouth.

“I do not want this apple...” he voice was monotone, devoid of emotion, robotic. He shook his head and realised the apple was now away from his face “... what the hell did you do?”

“Exactly what we said she was gonna do... you can go now... Stephen, you wanna... boom boom whoosh” Tony's voice was loud and clear through the speakers. Dr Strange appeared in Loki's cage through a portal and pulled up him through it before disappearing “Nice work Aurora, I've never seen that weasel look so totally baffled so thank you for that, Spaceman you ready for the next one?”

“We are...”

I heard the hall door open and Peter came in, casual clothes not Spiderman suit.

“Hey... Miss Washington... Space... person... I'm gonna take a walk around this hall... in... yeah in this direction” He began to walk the perimeter of hall not doing anything other than that

I looked to Kylo in confusion.

“Don't look at me go stop him”

I jogged so I was level with Peter walking beside him, it was easier to reach into his brain but this time the switch was more complex, it wasn't just on or off, it was on, off, left, right, up down. Kylo would use his hand when he manipulated people maybe that was what I needed to do I literally needed to point.

I waved two fingers across his face “You don't want to walk in this direction”

“I don't want to walk in this direction” Peter turned and walked the other way, he got a few paces and then stopped “What the hell?”

“Very good Aurora... I need to leave you for a while...”

“Don't go...” he was next to me so I reached for his hand, he took mine in his and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it

“I won't be far, I need to assist your... Avengers with some charts... Keep going with the boy spider...”

“Spiderma... SpiderMAN” Peter looked all kinds of embarrassed

“Spiderman... I want you to practise getting... Spiderman to move in a direction of your choosing... understand?”

“Yes...”

“I'll return to you soon my brightest star...” He kissed my cheek, Peter stared at the ceiling, then with that he jogged out of the hall

“Sorry about this Peter”

“Don't be, it's better than gym class... ready when you are”


	31. thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only a short one, but a good one, I hope

Kylo's POV 

I understood that when I had arrived on this planet I had been checked from head to toe by trusted men and women of medicine. But something was wrong. I knew it was. Yet they'd told me that as far as they could tell from not being familiar with my biology I was in good health. Dehydrated was a word they'd used but told me it wasn't a serious ailment. 

Perhaps I had some kind of allergy to this Planet. An allergy to one particular person, the person I was here for, my brightest star. 

Could it be the scented lotion she rubbed on her skin, the fragrant mist she would spray herself with? It seemed to worsen when she kissed me, perhaps then it was the sweet tasting, red tinted gloss she would use to slick her lips with that kept them so soft, so irresistible? 

The one who could turn green had agreed to look at me, after I had repeatedly assured him that I would not tamper with his mind. I believe his curiosity had gotten the better of him in the end, being a man of science, and I was happy to be his... test animal. 

I left Aurora trying to make a teenager, a strong willed, enhanced teenager do her bidding. She was in no danger from him though, not like she could have been with the Frost Giant Trickster so I felt safe in leaving her to complete her task. 

Not wanting her to seek me out and discover where I was I blocked her light from mine. Otherwise she'd know I was once again in the medical wing, sat on one of the ridiculously uncomfortable beds while I had pads stuck to my forehead and a cuff placed on my arm, a smaller device on my finger. 

“I thank you for this medicine man” 

“Bruce... call me Bruce...” He was looking upon a large screen, I understood some of the information, from my own universe and from watching Aurora while she slept “... everything LOOKS fine, I mean as far as I can tell, I'm not a Dr for... whatever you are... can you describe your symptoms for me” 

“When I get close to Aurora, I feel... weakened” 

“Is there any possible way she could drain your powers?” 

“Yes but I'd know if she were doing that... this is different, my heart rate speeds up, and I feel a pain in my chest... right here” I pointed to where the sensation was strongest 

“I see...” 

“Is it bad? Is my body incompatible with this planet? Is it the air?” 

“Do you feel nauseated? Dizzy?” 

“What is 'dizzy'?” 

“As if the ground is moving and you are not...” 

“Like the Cyclone, yes... like that... do I need to leave? I cannot leave her, she still needs so much more training, perhaps I could go back into stasis for a time...” 

“Well...” He placed the electronic device he was holding down on the table with the screens and took a seat on the bed next to me “I hate to tell you this but... it's terminal... and I'm not the right kind of Dr to treat it” 

“I thought you were the best on this planet” 

“Of physical ailments yes, emotions not so much, me and the... other guy... whole huge problem with that... and don't get me started on the time Tony though I WAS that kind of Dr, I had listen for hours... something about Sweden... NO Switzerland... sorry this is not helping you huh?” 

“You've just told me something is wrong with me but can't tell me what” 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

“I loved my family” 

“No not that kind of love, the love for another...” 

“We don't... Jedi's do not... feel emotions that way, it's what destroyed my grandfather, the only emotions I do feel are dark, rage, torment...” 

“I think though... if you asked your grandfather what it felt like to fall in love, he'd give you the same description of symptoms you've given me” 

“Love?” 

“Yeah pal... love... l...o...v...e... enjoy it, real love, true love, it doesn't come along very often... I think we're done here” 

He firmly squeezed my shoulder before leaving the room. 

Love?


	32. thirty one

Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. Kylo had blocked me off completely. Was it a... test? Part of my training? I couldn't reach him any more. The link between us was broken.

He'd gone from being affectionate to cold and distant with no explanation as to why. He'd returned to the gym where I'd managed to get Peter to do my bidding so many times it had gotten kind of boring, given me the stack of dusty books that were in his room on his ship then vanished.

The last thing he'd said to me was that I needed to prepare for my final 'test'.

Had I done something wrong? He'd seemed so different to other people I'd been involved with, and not just because he was from outer space.

When I got to my apartment my furniture had arrived. In boxes. To be assembled. By me. I was not a practical kind of person. This was going to be a disaster.

I put it off for a while, trying to make sense of the texts Kylo had given me. Something about a tree, and a dark place... But that made me sad, made me continue to wonder what I'd done wrong, why he'd shut me out.

So I got to work on the furniture. And I was right it was a disaster. I put a chair together upside down. Perhaps this whole situation would be better if it were sponsored by whiskey? Yes that would do. I was half a bottle in, in the middle of Fall Out Boy's discography, totally given up on the furniture and instead laid in the middle of the floor surrounded by total destruction when my apartment door opened.

“Kylo?”

“No Doll... it's me... what in the flying fuck is happening here?”

“Leave me to wallow in my misery”

“FRIDAY? Can you stop the wailing music please?” The music stopped and Bucky crouched down at the side of me “Well hey there... boy trouble?”

“He's blocked me off and I don't know why, if he'd had just wanted to hit it and quit it then he could've told me, I'd have been fine with it, not everyday you get to fuck an intergalactic space prince, he gave me these books, I don't know what it means, so I tried to build furniture then I got SAD and why doesn't he like me any more?”

“Slow down... slow down... first men... they're a mystery to me and I am one... two why were you trying to build all this yourself when you live in a place where bots are readily available?”

“OH...”

“Yeah no shit... STEVIE?” Bucky must've left my apartment door open because Steve was now standing over me in his sweatpants “Can you help me with this?”

“Sure... come on Jedi Master... up you come” Steve's smile was sympathetic, between them they lifted me up and guided me to their apartment towards the couch

“See this couch? Super comfy, specifically designed for people to sleep off too much whiskey” I was deposited down on the large leather couch and a soft fleece blanket thrown over me “That's it... how about...” Bucky crouched down to my eye level “... you have a little nap... just a little one... and by the time you wake up your apartment won't be a war zone and I'll have rearranged space boy's face”

“Buck...”

“OK maybe not the last part...”

“I'm fine... fine...” I tried to get up from the couch but the room span a little too much for my liking so I laid back down, putting one of my feet on the floor. I tried not to pass out I really did but it was a useless endeavour that I quickly gave in to.

When I woke, it was because sunlight was BLAZING in to the apartment, directly on to my face. My very hot, dehydrated, hungover face. It took me a moment to collect my thoughts and recognise where I was. On the side table next to me was a large bottle of water, a bottle of aspirin and a note from Bucky telling me to meet them at the tree line. Don't stop to shower, don't worry about my apartment, just to get there as quick as possible.

I was still in my clothes from the day before. I felt wretched. I had to stop several times on the way outside to vomit in at least three trash cans. Drinking on an empty stomach had never been a skill of mine. I tried to project my Force to find Kylo but it would seem the Force could get a hangover too. It was like nudging a sleeping bear so I left it alone.

I found a group gathered on the edge of the forest, the one where I'd lifted the rocks. I say group, by which I mean Bucky, Tony and Kylo. He looked almost embarrassed to see me. I was now still hungover, but also sad, again.

“Aurora good morning...”

Before I could reply to Tony, my stomach lurched and I threw up, again. I managed to turn my back to them before I did so, that was, something. I mean who'd want a relationship with a mess of a person like me? One who gets sad and hits the bottle after one sexual encounter.

“I don't think she's in any fit state to do this...”

“On the contrary she is in the perfect state to do this Sargent...” Kylo paced towards me so I did my best to glare at him, trying to use my light to demonstrate my annoyance with him but it was still too hungover to move “... Padawan...” there was no kindness, no emotion in his voice “... in there awaits your final test... you will know what you’re about to face for it is explained in the texts I gave you”

“Yup... yup” I tried to appear that I had read the dusty old books he gave me “...absolutely”

“Do you have your lightsaber?” I didn't, thankfully Bucky stepped towards me and handed it over after producing it from his pocket with a wink “Very good... you may begin”

Begin what? What was I supposed to do? Go into the forest and slaughter a squirrel? There wasn't anything in there, just local wildlife and maybe some litter that had blown in from life outside the Compound. But I wasn't going to let him know that I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing so I set off walking in past the tree line.

Soon the group was no longer visible and I was plunged into the silence of my surroundings. I kept walking, probably in circles. I knew this because because there wasn't all that much forest before you hit the perimeter fence and I should have reached it by now. But all I kept coming across were more trees. I should've hit the circle of stones by now surely, but there was nothing.

It was like when a background in a cartoon or video game keeps repeating. I was going to mark the trees with my lightsaber, to try and mark a path but as I drew my weapon from the back pocket of my jeans the sky went dark.

Not as if it were night time, there were no stars, no moon. The sky was an inky black. Was there an eclipse? That wasn't good, there wasn't one due. I needed to get out of here only now I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

I ignited my weapon just to be able to see something, and when I did there was a clearing in the trees that hadn't been there before it went dark. A tall figure loomed out of the dark, it was Kylo. Weapon ignited and raised.

“Kylo?” No answer, instead he stepped forward, ready to strike “Kylo?”

He lunged towards me, I brought my weapon up to block his strike pushing back as hard as I could. He had his helmet on, I was unable to see his face, read his thoughts, he was totally blank.

“Why are you doing this?” He was fast but I was faster, every strike he made I blocked “Talk to me...”

Nothing, more strikes of his weapon aimed at me. I fought back, I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't. I continued to block him. He was fast, and so strong. I knew I could end the fight with a trick shot but I would have to injure him. I would have to hurt my love. My beautifully broken Jedi prince from another universe.

“Please... please don't make me do this... I will hurt you and I don't want you... Kylo don't... it is our destiny to fight together not against each other... I'm not supposed to kill you... I'm supposed to... supposed to... save you”

He struck again, this time he made contact with my chest, a strong blow and I stumbled backwards, landing on the ground. He was above me now, weapon ready to strike the fatal blow.

“Kylo, PLEASE don't do this...”

Had he really been sent to kill me, the last Jedi? To eradicate me from existence? Was the attraction between us one sided? He had led me on. Spent time with me, gained my trust for this? For him to kill me in a forest? What would he do to... my friends after he'd slain me? Would he kill them? Was part of his mission to destroy the very planet I'd lived on all my life? My friends, my parents... wiped out. I couldn't let that happen. No matter my feelings towards him.

My Force woke up, raging. I sprung from the ground and leapt over him landing behind him. Before he turned I plunged my weapon into his back, his cape burning as the lightsaber went through it. I knew I'd killed him, I felt him slump forward and away. My weapon sliding through his flesh. He fell to the floor, tangled in his cape. I bent down and pulled him on to his back. I threw my lightsaber away from the both of us.

Searching the underside of his helmet I found the release switch and removed it. His hair fell loose. His face was slack and pale. I took his limp body in my arms.

“What did you do? Kylo? Why? I failed...” I began to cry “... I couldn't save you... your Mom is gonna be so pissed at me... Princess... General? I'm sorry... I tried...”

What was I supposed to do know? Sit here in the dark until someone found me? Should I shout for someone?

The ground beneath me began to shake, an earthquake? A split in the earth began to form. I was too bereft to move. I'd killed him, and now it was my turn. The earth could take us. We'd burn up in the lava, it would be as if we'd never existed. I held on to him, the dead weight in my arms, even as the ground gave way and we fell tumbling into the void I held on to him.

I thought I would start to feel heat, but there was nothing, not hot nor cold. His body that I had been so desperately clinging to dissolved in my arms. As did the scene of the earth's core beneath me. Now there were stars.

Had I returned to the place? The one with the ghosts of Jedi past? The stars rushed past my eyes, as they had done in the days when Kylo's ship had landed, before I could make sense of what was becoming of me. Suddenly I wasn't in my body any more. I was... taller... and in a place I'd never been before. My emotions were different. I'd gone from bereft to tormented, full of conflict, confusion. Confusion that caused me to anger, lash out.

So many scenes played out, death, destruction, murder.

What was all this? The afterlife? I felt as though I was living the life of another. But a life I had no control over. It was overbearing, an overload of my every sense. I couldn't bear it, it was like my very soul was being ripped to pieces.

“Make it stop, make... it... STOP” I tried to move only I no had physical body to move... I was... something else “I said... STOP”

This was not my destiny, I wasn't supposed to live like this. Kylo wasn't supposed to die. I tried to conjure my light, to make it free me from this place. It was uncooperative at first, then slowly but surely it sparked, breathing me back to life, pulling me from this body, this body that didn't belong to me.

I was underwater, the deepest darkest, coldest water, I couldn't see the surface. I swam upwards and upwards but there was no end to it. I tried to use my light to part the water but it felt as if it was drowning the same as me. I had no option but the keep swimming. My lungs felt as though they were ready to explode I'd held my breath so long.

No one was coming to save me this time. Kylo was gone, I'd killed him, no one else knew where I was. I didn't know where I was. I had survive this, I had to swim. I had to get out. I had to get to Kylo's ship and take it back to his universe. The fate of the resistance laid in my hands.

I looked up, this time I could see a light, I could see the surface. I willed all my strength to propel me towards the surface. As my fingers touched the air, before my head came out from under, before I could gain breath in my lungs once again I began falling, and falling. I landed, hard, on my back, winding myself.

I drew in a breath, only to cough out water. I was drenched to the bone. But above me I once again saw the trees above me, the sun beating down on me, birds in sky.

I sensed footsteps approaching.

“She's here...”

Bucky?

“Don't come near me...” I began once again to sob “... I... I killed him... I killed Kylo”

“What the hell is she talking about Space Boy?”

I turned to my side to see him, Kylo, walking towards me, face visible, no mask, no cape, his casual human clothes on.

“I suggest you leave us Sargent, this is something you'll not understand... and yes I know you will 'rearrange my face' should anything harm her”

“Don't touch me...” He still approached me “I SAID STOP”

I'd flung him off his feet, sent him sailing through the air, his back hitting a tree with a thud, he fell landing on his backside. Hard.

“OW” He chuckled lightly “I'm sorry” He offered me a shrug of his shoulders “That bad huh?”

“I... I...”

“You don't need to tell me Aurora, the final test of a Jedi... is to face their fears... confront the darkness that lives in them... whatever you saw... whatever you did... the fact that you came back, in one piece... I'm going to come and help you up OK?”

“FINE” I said it through gritted teeth, I was still mad at him, no matter the final test, I was still mad that he'd blocked me off.

When we held his hand out to me and pulled me to my feet I was swarmed with his emotions once again. This time I could read them clearly. I knew what the emotion was that I'd felt.

“I blocked you off... you needed to... take the test alone... I couldn't let you know, it would've made you weak” He kissed me and I let him, despite me being drenched, despite me throwing up, despite all of it. I broke our kiss apart, he was smiling at me “I love you”

“I know”


	33. thirty two

I was up to my nose in a steaming hot bubble bath. I'd deposited myself in said bath after my traumatic experience in the woods. Was I now a fully fledged Jedi? To be honest I didn't care. All I cared about was that when I'd returned to my apartment my furniture had been assembled, and arranged, and although my belongings were still in boxes it now looked like home. Not a war zone created by angst and whiskey. 

I wasn't sure how long I'd been in the bath, long enough for my thoughts to return more or less to normal. Even though I'd seen him, felt him, connected to him, I was still bereft from the notion that I had been forced to kill him. It had felt like a lucid dream where you begin to cry then wake still crying and carry the feeling of heartbreak with you for the rest of the day. 

I'd just topped up the hot water again. The steam was in the air like a thick fog. Perfect hangover remedy Aurora, literally steam the booze from your body. I pinched my nostrils closed and sank into the bubbles submerging myself under the water. It was bliss. Then it wasn't, there was a body in the tub with me. A fully clothed, too big to be in this tub with me body. 

“What the shit?” I spluttered to the surface to see Kylo had slipped into the tub with me “I don't know what happens in your universe but here, clothes and baths don't mix” 

“You know just because I love you does not mean that I will now be in any way gentle with you when I fuck you” 

“And you climbed into my bath fully clothed to tell me that?” 

“No Aurora I climbed in to your bath fully clothed to pull you out of it and fuck you on every surface in this apartment” 

“Oh well then...” 

I was bent over my new couch from behind. Literally bent in half at the waist, he was using his Force to pin my head down, my feet were not on the floor. I was the living embodiment of a pose-able sex doll and I couldn't get enough of it. 

“Oh fuck me...” 

“Did I say you could speak?” 

“No” 

“NO WHAT?” 

“No Master” 

My arms were pinned behind my back, it felt although they were bound, and bound tightly, rope digging into my flesh. His strong hands were alternating between firmly grasping my hips, spanking my ass so hard I was going to struggle to sit down and using his forefingers to tease my tightest hole. 

My light was sparking, pulsating with pleasure. My clit was desperate for friction and he knew it. He could tell by the way I was pushing my hips back into him. Almost grinding myself into the back of the couch. 

“I need to touch...” 

“YOU WILL NOT” A hard crack to the back of my thighs “DO you understand me?” 

“Yes MASTER” 

His dick was splitting me in two, the sweetest stretch imaginable, I felt so full. I didn't think he could go any deeper, that I could stretch any further but his thrusts hit harder, more forceful. 

I felt as if his tongue was lapping at my clit. It was his light though it felt as if his head was buried between my thighs. I was concentrating on not breaking, but I was curious as to what my punishment would be if I did. His moans were wild, breathless, deep. 

The friction of his light, the force of this thrusts. I couldn't stop it. I starting shaking, from my toes upwards, my whole body trembling, a spark in my core that turned into a flame before exploding. Once again I was among the stars. 

“DID I say you could cum?” Another crack across my backside before his forefingers pushed into my ass. I came again. I wasn't sure I'd actually stopped from the first one. I was a cacophony of moans “You just won't stop will you?” 

He pulled himself away from me, before I could feel disappointed at the lack of contact my body was once again manipulated, I was on my knees and he'd forced his dick so far into my mouth I was gagging, tears rolling down my face, hair being pulled in time with his thrusts. I could move my hands so I used the fingernails on my left hand to dig into the top of his thighs, the insides of his thighs. 

“You will swallow and swallow it all, understood?” 

Somehow I managed to nod. His thrusts were speeding up, his rhythm lost. His hair falling over his face, his naked skin glistening with sweat. I knew he was close and I was right. His release hit the back of my throat in hot spurts. I did as ordered and swallowed it down. 

With him now free of my mouth I let my body flop backwards on to the floor. Dazed and spent. 

“You... you...” he was catching his breath still, his own dazed look played out over his face “... doing OK?” 

“Yup... you?” 

“Uh huh” 

“Wanna go again?” 

Time had no meaning. We could've been fucking for hours, we could've been fucking for days, I didn't care. What did I do with my life before I had an intergalactic space prince to fuck me so hard I saw stars every time I came? 

We ended up back in the bath. No clothes for either of us this time. Finally spent. Soothing and soaking our sex sore bodies. He was plastered to my back, arms wrapped around me. Teasing teeth grazes on my shoulder. 

“Am I a Jedi now?” 

“Shall we ask the ghosts?” 

“Not when I'm naked?” 

“Perhaps not... your lightsaber wielding could do with some work... you... you need to let the Force lead you, not your eyes, at the moment when you use it... it's...” he giggled into my wet hair “... you're a little bit like a child play flighting with a toy sword” 

“HEY...” I elbowed him gently “...we can't all be... masters of the swoosh swoosh” 

“Swoosh swoosh?” 

“Yeah you know... oh look at me, I've been holding a lightsaber since before I was born... I'm still pretty new to this...” 

“I have a practice saber in the trunk on my ship” 

“So you're admitting that even the MIGHTY Kylo Ren needs to practice?” 

“The quick to anger Kylo Ren may have broken his lightsaber a few times” 

“Yeah... what happened to that guy?” 

“Sometimes Aurora...” He put a kiss to my shoulder “...you must let the past die, kill it if you have to... that part of me is done...” 

“Never to come back?” 

“Only when provoked” He sighed happily “You know... I'm not entirely sure I want to leave this universe” 

“What about the resistance? Defeating the First Order?” 

“What if we get there and can't come back? You'd want to come back, your friends are here, your family is here, I know that the Captain would be lost without you... and Bucky would be... wounded...” 

“But what will happen when the next ship arrives?” 

“Well... of that I'm not sure... but I'm hoping you'll like it” 

“No more Sith Lords?” 

“Not this time Aurora... not this time” I yawned audibly, the toll of the day finally catching up with me “... I'm surprised you have not started to tire sooner” 

“Had a good reason to stay awake... will you sleep here?” 

“It would be my pleasure...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think they should return to his universe?


	34. thirty three

Kylo's POV 

I am unaccustomed to sharing a bed with someone for sex and for sleep. I am unaccustomed to sleep in general. Before... I was here I never slept simply because I COULD only when I SHOULD before I fell down from exhaustion. And I only ever slept for brief periods of time. Now my mind was more at peace sleep came easier. And Sleep with a warm body next to me? Even easier. 

Aurora had told me of creatures on this Earth that were mythical, Vampires, that some of the legends said they never slept. Was I a Vampire she enquired when I told her I didn't sleep for more than a moment at a time. Not that I was aware I replied. 

However unaccustomed I am to sleep, and bed sharing, I am fairly convinced it was not a common occurrence for my bed mate to be... well... floating. I'd rolled over searching for her and found empty bed space. Perhaps she'd gotten up to use the bathroom? Fix a drink? It was the lack of sheets slung over me that struck me as odd first of all. Perhaps she'd pulled it away when she'd left? A slight tickle to my nose, that's what caused me to look up, the sheet had ghosted over my face. The sheet that was still covering Aurora. Aurora who was flat on her back suspended toward the ceiling. She was level with the lazily spinning fan. 

That was... new? I don't think I'd ever floated, I'd not heard of anyone else who'd done it either. Was I dreaming? I mentally checked myself up and down, apart from the floating nothing else was... odd. At least I was still on the bed and the bed remained on the ground, if we were both floating would that somehow be worse?

Should I call someone? No... I am... was... the Supreme Leader, I could deal with a floating... person. 

I stood on the bed, making it so that my head was level with her floating form. She didn't seem in any distress, her light was peaceful, slumbering. I tried to lower her using my Force but she didn't move. 

Bucky had told me that she had experienced sleepwalking after my ship had arrived while I was still in stasis inside it. Was I also responsible for the floating? He also said, with a wink, that if she did it again, you don't wake someone sleepwalking you simply put them back to bed before they can harm themselves. But she wasn't walking she was... floating. 

I took a deep breath in... 

“Aurora?” 

“Just ignore it if its anything but red, it's only Steve” 

“Your communication device is blank” 

“Sleeping... whatever it is can wait...” 

“Aurora...” 

“I'm tired... long day, I'll play with Master Ren tomorrow...” 

“Aurora” 

“Oh my god WHAT?” Her eyes finally opened, she turned her head to face me, an annoyed look on her face. And then she fell. I got my arms out just in time to catch her “Erm... so that's new” 

“Bad dream?” I navigated us both back down to the soft expanse of her large bed 

“Not that I recall... is it a Jedi thing?” 

She was now on her back and I'd slung myself over her as far as possible. Perhaps if we slept like this my weight holding her down would prevent further floating. 

“I've not ever heard of it before... but Aurora... you're very special” 

I kissed her cheek and noticed she'd already gone back to sleep. 

Next time I woke up she wasn't beside me, but thankfully she wasn't floating again. I heard the sound of her singing, something about defying gravity. And something smelt wonderful. She was in the kitchen, wearing an odd assortment of clothes, perhaps it was the fashion here on earth to wear shorts and bra while cooking? 

“Hey... hey hey... good morning star shine, the earth says HELLO” 

“Hello earth?” 

“I made the mighty Kylo Ren breakfast” She motioned to the table which instead of being piled with her possessions was now surface to an array of food and drink “come... eat” 

The more time I spent with her, one on one. The more time I spent on this Earth. The more and more I questioned leaving this place. This beautifully odd place where vehicles had wheels and they entertained themselves with music and movies. Where there were pancakes. Where she was, the brightest star in the galaxy. 

She'd agreed to do some more training. I left her to get dressed in something perhaps slightly more appropriate and went to fetch her a practice saber from my ship. The longer I spent away from it, the more alien and hostile it became to me when I returned to it. It was time to let the past die. I couldn't repair it, it had no sentimental value to me. Perhaps the man of iron would break it down for me? Was there a junk yard from ships here on Earth as there was in my universe? 

I'd asked the Captain if he'd assist in her further training, I think he missed... action of some kind happening. Plus despite being her friend he wouldn't go easy on her. It wasn't so much that she needed an opponent to fight against her. She needed someone who could block a hit, so she could learn to counterstrike. 

I found them gathered outside, The Captain, Bucky and the one that sometimes had wings. They, and Aurora were laid on their backs, randomly pointing arms skywards. I looked to the sky but saw nothing but clouds. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Hey Space Boy... looking at the clouds” 

I looked to the sky once again, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the clouds today, they weren't menacing, or even threatening rain, they were just... there 

“Why?” 

“Entertainment” 

“What is entertaining about clouds?” 

“I'll tell you another time...” Aurora stood up and brushed herself free of dirt, as did the Captain. Bucky and Sam remained on the floor but they pushed themselves into sitting positions to get a better view more than likely “... I'm ready when you are” 

She was still in her shorts, only know she'd put an over shirt on. Things on this planet always had logos, but not logos or insignia to signify a alliance, but instead to signify a brand. Clothes were better here too, I definitely preferred the softer fabrics to the stiff robes of my universe. 

The Captain had brought his shield as I asked. I must admit I did have a liking for it. Made from a rare metal, although I'd been told it wasn't the strongest metal on this planet and then informed of a man who had knives as claws that were made from the strongest metal. I hadn't met him and I was glad of it. 

The practice saber I furnished Aurora with shouldn't damage the shield. I hoped, although she wasn't that skilled she did have a tendency to strike incredibly hard. 

I went first, to demonstrate but my style was very different to her, I forced my opponents backward, striking upward. Within three strikes the Captain toppled backwards and landed with a thud. I helped him up, a gesture to show that it was a friendly spar, not a hostile battle. 

“See Aurora? Simple...” 

“Yes when there's two people fighting that are of equal... you know... size” 

“Come on Doll, knock him on his ass” 

“Thanks for that Bucky, you're supposed to be on my side” 

“Stevie you know I always root for the little guy... I mean... little person... just go for it doll” 

The Sargent and Sam gave Aurora a thumbs up gesture as she assumed a position standing about ten paces away from the Captain. 

“Concentrate Aurora, remember to let the Force guide you... and... GO” She once again charged, full force at the Captain, striking her weapon low, an easy block for him “No... don't... run at it, feel your way there, anticipate his next move before he even thinks of it... GO” 

This time she approached the Captain with caution, circling him, a powerful upwards swing and she nearly had the shield away from him. He staggered slightly. 

“Better?” 

“Better Aurora... your real weapon will feel more responsive, so keep that in mind... but yes good... now AGAIN” 

This time she was showing off, she managed to flip over him using the shield as a launch pad, landing behind him and knocking him off his feet so he fell forwards down to his knees. 

“HA” 

“Aurora no, a Jedi should not rely on... whatever that is... I have NEVER flipped through the air like that...” 

“Honestly Aurora... I like the flips... I mean look at it this way Space Boy, she does not have the brute force that you do... you're what six foot four and she's barely five foot” 

“I'm five foot one” 

“Yeah Doll if you say so...” The Sargent was on his feet and walking towards us “... I've trained a lot of soldiers, admittedly no... Jedi... but still...sometimes agility like that is better than brute force” 

“Very well... Aurora...” I bent down slightly, and communicated to her with unheard words “... perhaps you are meant to fly... it would explain the... floating... so you want to fly through the air... go for it” 

I had not meant to embarrass her but she blushed pink when I put a kiss to the end of her nose. She stepped back. I felt her determination as she once more charged at the Captain, she kept her weapon low, swinging it with flair, twisting it around her wrist, flicking it as she ran. This time she leapt landing so her thighs were straddling his shoulders. She could've sliced his head off if she were carrying her real weapon. 

Bucky and Sam cheered. Aurora clambered down and resumed her position to charge again. This time she kicked him down, knocked the shield from his hand, then stood above him ready to strike. It was then I realised that although she was Jedi, and her weapon was always supposed to be the lightsaber, unlike me she had skills that belonged to this earth, to her friends, to the way they fought. To have her not use those skills would be like to prevent her from being human. 

“See?” 

“Yes Sargent I see...” 

“Just...” I knew what he was going to say before he formed the words, I could hear his thoughts “...please don't take her away, I know you need to fight, and I've never been one to shy away from the fight but... if you go... I'm coming with you”


	35. thirty four

I got cocky, I will readily admit that. Not only could I knock Steve down with ease but I then decided while running at him that I should use my Force to pull the shield from him, not realising how tightly it was strapped to his arm and when I threw the shield, I threw him too. He was OK, I guess he'd had worse but I decided that was enough for today. 

I needed to talk to Kylo away from prying ears. Something had been on my mind. I still wasn't sure how I was going to say it so I decided to just be totally blunt with him. We were walking around the tree line, it was a nice afternoon. We'd had a picnic provided by Sam so we weren't in a hurry to eat. 

He had been holding my hand but I felt like I needed to express myself more than verbally so I'd withdrawn my hand from his. I felt his disappointment, his confusion. 

“I need to talk to you... well more ask you something” 

“OK... do you want to do it verbally or mentally because I have noticed you've shut me out” 

I had, but only because I wanted to concentrate on practising without him giving me a running commentary, then I'd left it closed while I tried to gather my composure on what I was about to say. 

“Verbally... where do alien babies come from?” 

He laughed, hard. 

“Well what happens here?” 

I made sweeping motions with my hands to get my explanation across. 

“Sperm meets egg, which then grows to baby, takes nine months, then... birth”

“And why do you need to know?” 

“Well here on Earth, there's things to prevent sperm meeting egg and creating baby” 

“I see...” He was still smirking “... and you're concerned that we have not been taking... precautions... and you're going to... how did you put it... have an alien burst from your chest and lay eggs everywhere?” 

“This isn't funny... I take... precautions...” I had the Implant inserted before I began living at the Compound “... but... you... know... alien sperm” 

“Aurora... I am sure that no aliens are growing inside you right now, I am sure that your precautions will prevent such things happening” 

“What about STD's are there intergalactic sex diseases?” 

“Sex diseases?” 

“Yes here some people can contract and carry diseases that get passed from person to person when doing the dance with no pants” 

“THE... DANCE... WITH NO... PANTS” He was doubled over laughing 

“Are you done laughing at me yet?” 

“I'm sorry... oh Aurora... no I have never heard of any disease like that... do you have a disease like that?” 

“No... I mean really we should've had this conversation before... we started the mattress mambo” 

“Mattress Mambo? How many terms does this planet have for fucking?” 

It was his use of the word fucking, I don't know it just did something to me, the way it rolled off his tongue. I took hold of his hand, pulled him towards his ship and allowed him back into my brain so he could see all the things I was thinking off. All the things I wanted him to do to me. I made it as far as the cockpit of his ship. Which was ironically named seeing as I threw myself at his cock. Pinned him down in the pilots seat and rode him like a cowboy. 

I was facing away from him. I led his hands, one to lace around my throat, the other to press the pads of his fingers against my clit. My hand stayed on top of his. Guiding him into how I wanted... no, needed him to touch me. 

I'd not even gotten fully undressed, I still had one leg in my shorts all be it around my ankle. His jeans pooled around his feet, shirt rucked up. It was fast and frantic. Our lights exploded in unison. 

“Sex on a spaceship, can tick that one off the list” 

His head was on top of my mine. Chin rested in my hair. 

“I take it you're over your concerns regarding alien babies?” 

Before I could answer a hologram projected from the dashboard. Not wanting to be seen by another alien while I was in total disarray I did the most sensible thing possible. I hurled myself out of his lap and hid... underneath the console. 

“Aurora? It's a message... it's not... there's no one really there” 

“OH” I hadn't seen or heard anything, just dove straight under before anything other than an orb of static had appeared. 

“Yeah so you want to come out from under there?”

I climbed back out and put my clothes back into a more respectable style. The orb had vanished by the time I was properly back on my feet. 

“It's here isn't it?” 

“It's very close yes...” he was putting his own clothes back in place “... shall we?” 

By the time we got off the ship, thankfully redressed and not looking sex rumpled there was a crowd gathered on the grass.   
“This is you huh?” Tony pointed skywards but I couldn't see anything 

“Yes... here it comes... stand back everyone...” 

The group consisting of Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Sam took a step backwards along with me, only Kylo remained unmoved as a HUGE ship came into my field of vision. It was flat, disc shaped with a parted nose. A huge strip of blue light lit up across it's back end. It slowly lowered to the ground. Landing gear extended. Though it still landed with a THUD. 

“What a heap of junk” 

Kylo shot Tony a look of annoyance. 

“This ship made the Kessel run in twelve parsecs” 

“Because I'm supposed to know what that means?” 

Before a retort could be made a ramp lowered from the belly of the ship, again the swirls of steam prevented anyone from seeing much, until a droid, the one I'd seen in my dreams that looked like an upside down trash can came rolling in to view, merrily beeping away. 

The group all took a defensive stance, ready to attack if needed. 

“This droid means you no harm... you can stand down...” shoulders relaxed “R two?” 

“You understand this... thing?” 

“Of course Captain, this droid unit has been in my family for generations, Aurora R two was once in the possession of your father” 

“Space Dad?” 

“Yes... Space Dad...” He chuckled at me, smiling widely before turning his attention back to the beeping droid “... hold on... slow down... my parents did what?” 

The droid wheeled backwards slightly and then sent out a holographic projection from it's body, two figures appeared in the static, I recognised them straight away as Kylo's parents. His hand found mine and held it tight. I could feel he needed comfort, reassurance, he was slightly trembling. 

“Hey Kiddo” his Dad spoke first “This was always a back up plan” 

“Always” repeated his Mom 

“The day you left to be with Luke I programmed the ship to find you after... well after me and your Mom are gone... should you ever send out a distress signal she'd come to your rescue” 

“I hope wherever you are son that you're OK, that you're happy... that you've found... peace and fulfilment... you know me and your father we may have not liked each other very much sometimes but we ALWAYS loved you”

“She's all yours now kid, you'd better take care of her for me” 

The projection ended. Without doing it physically I offered him comfort by using my light, letting it wrap round his. 

“Well... this had me beat... my parents may have left me many things but never a... spaceship...” Tony had started heading towards the ship to investigate more closely “What's this pile of junk called anyway” 

“The Millennium Falcon”


	36. thirty five

I left Kylo alone with the ship. I figured he could use some time to think about what his parents had done for him. And to work out if the droid held any more information. I herded the group away to give him solace. 

Bucky was the hardest to pry away, he'd seen many spaceships but seemed to have quite an affinity for this one. There was a lot of 'but Aurora...' thankfully he was bribed away by Steve on the fact the canteen were serving all day breakfast. 

I needed to leave the Compound anyway. I wasn't just an assistant any more, nor was a I 'Avenger' I was a Jedi and although my Stark issued uniform was alright, I needed something different. Something that matched Kylo's aesthetic seeing as it was him I was going to fight beside. I asked Tony first, he said he was of no use as he made all his own 'suits' or rather built his own suits. BUT there was a woman in Soho who'd made suits for other members of the team, notably Agent Romanoff, so with a map programmed into my cell and the phrase 'just charge it to my account' uttered I was on my way to Soho. 

I hadn't realised I was speeding. Maybe I wasn't, maybe it was the car? A vehicle with a Stark license plate could often attract attention. People wanting to get a glimpse of the man himself up close. This is why it didn't come as a total shock when I noticed flashing lights in the rear view mirror barely ten miles from the Compound gate. 

“License and registration please... Miss?” 

“Washington, Aurora Washington... was I speeding?” 

I handed him my license and papers as requested. 

“Barely... this is a very nice car Miss Washington” 

“It's company issued” 

“Is that so? Would you mind stepping out the vehicle please Ma'am?” 

I did as asked, and warily so, I may be a Jedi but I'm still a lone female on a highway. Should I mind trick him? No, I didn't want to be arrested if it didn't work. 

“Is there a problem Officer?” 

“Can you open the trunk for me?” 

“Of course” I clicked open the trunk, he went to the rear of the car to look inside it, I heard the sound of Velcro tearing 

“Can you explain this?” He cocked his head, motioning for me to go look in the trunk. 

“No...” I got there and saw where he'd lifted the carpet up in the trunk and underneath it was a hidden compartment where an assortment of weapons laid “... honestly... I don't...” 

“Aurora Washington I'm arresting you for unlawful possession of firearms without a license, you have the right to remain silent...” 

I couldn't hear the rest of what he said, I was too shocked. He clicked handcuffs on pinning my arms behind my back. I let my brain shout as loud as possible in Kylo's direction. I could feel his light but only faintly so I let it connect us so he could see me. I could see him, he was somewhere I didn't recognise he must've been on the ship still. 

“Aurora?” He looked shocked and confused 

“Get Tony” I silently replied, as the door to the police car closed behind me the connection broke. 

I was driven in silence to the nearest station and booked in, finger prints taken, a mug shot captured then escorted to a cell, thankfully a single one. 

“Am I not allowed a phone call?” the door slammed in my face. I sank down to the floor with no idea as to what to do. I tried Kylo again but couldn't get my light to calm down enough to make a connection to him. 

I don't know how long I had been in there. Hours I supposed. There was no window, meaning I couldn't gauge the position of the sun. Even if I was allowed a phone call I didn't know any numbers, they were all on my cell, the one I'd had taken off me. The one that was full of photos of aliens and Avengers and spaceships. This was so not good. 

I was about to start banging, kick up a fuss, but not use my Force to 'escape' that was the furthest thing down the list of 'plans' when I heard a commotion coming down the corridor. 

“She's an employee of Stark Industries, do you know that Stark Industries employees are like soldiers? They have to be armed, she has a license for all the weapons, why was she pulled over? What was the bullshit reason behind it? A female in a powerful car? A lone female arrested on the side of the highway... you better believe I'll be taking this to your commissioner...” 

The door was unlocked and opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Tony Stark, who was clutching my purse, which kind of looked hilarious, Iron Man carrying a Chanel backpack. 

“Tony!” 

“Hey Kid, sorry about this... come on out you come we're leaving” 

“She needs to sign...” it wasn't the arresting officer it was the one who'd booked me in 

“She will sign NOTHING... here's the card for my attorney... call them if you want a signature” 

Tony guided me from the station while hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at us, he was in his suit though. 

“Thanks” 

“I apologise... I thought you knew about the trunk, all Stark vehicles have them... I guess you've not really had the need to go off campus much though...” 

“Kylo?” 

“Yeah Space Boy came running off the ship where I was... CASUALLY looking underneath it shouting that you were in some kind of trouble, didn't take me long to find out you'd been arrested... I brought your car back” he pointed to where my car was haphazardly dumped in the middle of the station parking lot, meaning he'd probably LITERALLY picked it up from wherever it'd been taken and plonked it down for me “You gonna be OK?” 

“How long was I in there for?” 

“An hour... tops... I know it feels like longer huh? Catch you on the flip side Washington” He gave me a peace sign before the suit covered his face and he jettisoned out of the parking lot.

It took me until I got into Soho to calm down properly. Kylo's light reached me as soon as I got back in the car and held on to mine until it became peaceful again. I blocked him off once I got out of the car though. I didn't need his opinion on what I was about to do, I didn't want to end up with... whatever it was that he wore... 

The building looked like... nothing... a brick apartment block, and not in the good part of Soho either. I wasn't worried about my car being stolen, if that happened I had no doubt Tony would just go get it back, again. There was a hand written label on the buzzer next to the apartment number I wanted. B. Henry. I pushed it. 

“Yes” 

“Hi it's Aurora Washington... Tony Stark sent me...” 

“Ahhh yes... come on up” 

I weaved my way through the corridors and up the stairs to the third floor, still not entirely sure I was in the right place. A tall eccentrically dressed middle aged woman was waiting for me holding a door open. When I stepped into the apartment I knew I WAS in the right place. It was a studio, a fashion studio, white, totally white, an industrial sewing machine in the middle of it and rolls of exotic looking fabrics lined the walls. 

“Sorry... I erm...” 

“Got arrested? Mr Stark called ahead to say you'd been... detained... No mind you're here now... I'll take some measurements... can you strip down to your undergarments please? And yes every one has done this... all of them... the Captain... Agent Romanoff... Mr Wilson... all of them so please...” 

I did as instructed and tried not to giggle as she tickled me as I was measured. 

“So what happens now?” 

“Come... come...” She pulled out a chair for me to sit at her desk where there was a computer, on the screen was a animation of my body “...what you need?” 

“Flexibility more than anything else... my partner wears all black, so maybe something dark, my weapon is... green like an emerald” 

“I can work with that” 

“No cape though” 

“Oh honey no, it's not nineteen eight two” She opened some kind of design software and started wrapping virtual fabrics around the model of my body “... what are you still doing here? You can leave” 

I didn't hang around, and my car was as I'd left it outside. I was super cautious in driving back to the Compound fearing I'd be arrested, again. When I was within a mile of the gate Kylo's light met mine, almost like an over excited puppy, hey you're back, where have you been? I missed you. 

I found him where I left him, at the ship, I walked up the ramp and it hit me, square in the face. A swarm of memories that weren't mine. It over powered me and knocked me to my knees. 

“Aurora?” He helped me to my feet and led me to a circular table to sit down “It's OK” 

“He was here” 

“I know” 

“Yeah... he was... here... before he was...” I got up again, my legs were more steady now, I wandered through the ship, Kylo behind me, his hand lingering on my shoulder “... how do I know that?” 

“You're his daughter... you'll always be bonded... in fact...” He led me down the circular corridor to a back room, I gathered it had been sleeping quarters at some point, he pushed the seam of a wall and a door opened, inside were what looking like... capes... but behind them was something taupe, a blanket? He reached his hand in all pulled it out, wrapping it around me. It swamped me, the excess of it pooling at my feet, I hadn't noticed it had one but he lifted a large hood to cover my head. It felt so... familiar “This was his... it's yours now” 

“Don't you know the rules?” He shrugged “NO CAPES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a f*ck the police chapter, because seriously, F*CK THE POLICE


	37. thirty six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARD M for mature, very hard M

I'd once again left Kylo with the ship, figured he still needed time and quiet. Without me disrupting him and touching things he didn't want me to touch. I'd worn Space Dad's cape back to my apartment much to Bucky's amusement when I saw him in the corridor that joined our homes. 

It was soon discarded when I got inside, slung over the back of the couch. 

I was exhausted, too exhausted to make to my bed so I laid out on the couch, not really doing... anything... just thinking about the events of the day, thinking about how rapidly my life had changed, how I should really make contact with my parents to tell them I knew... what they really were, who I really was. 

I must've drifted off, I didn't remember closing my eyes but I was having one of... those dreams again. My core was tingling, like it was being stroked but not by me and not by anyone else. I was alone in my apartment. Or I had been when I fell asleep. If I truly was asleep. 

I could hear him, Kylo, chuckling, but it was so far in my head I was sure it was an illusion. My clothes, jeans and a blouse from earlier were pulled off my body by hands that weren't there. And I don't mean ripped, I mean slowly, carefully removed leaving me in my underwear. I was still on the couch, I could see and feel it underneath me but the rest of the room was gone, there was nothing, just a black void. 

“Kylo?” 

The chuckle rang in my ears again. My bra unhooked itself, the straps sliding down my arms, the cups falling away from my breasts. I could feel fingertips squeezing them, my nipples being rolled and pinched. I went to touch myself but my arms couldn't move. I was paralysed. 

The waistband of my panties came away from my abdomen, as if two fingers had been hooked inside them and they slowly slid down my legs, over my ankles and off past my toes, vanishing into the void. 

I felt fingers sliding between my folds, pads of broad fingertips lazily circling my clit. I was audibly moaning at the invisible pleasure. 

“Aurora... always so keen to race to the finish... let's learn a little something about patience” 

I opened my eyes and I could see him. I could see my apartment, I WAS on the couch still. And I was very, very naked. 

“What are you doing?” 

“No questions, in fact no talking at all, clear?” I nodded “If I push you too far tonight Aurora then I WILL stop” 

“It's called a safe word... sorry... talking...” 

“A safe word?” His eyebrow went up quizzically 

“Yes if you push me too far and I need you to stop I'll say a certain word” 

“Pick a word... then apart from you SCREAMING in pleasure you will remain silent, clear?” 

“Jupiter” 

“Very good, up you come” 

He pulled me off the couch and on to my feet, leading me towards the bedroom, one of his hands held mine, the other was carrying a black holdall. 

I was thrown on to my bed, on top of the comforter. He stood at the end of the bed, still fully clothed in his head to toe black, although it was now earth clothes head to toe black. He placed the bag he'd been carrying on the bed next to me, opening it with a wicked grin. From it he produced lengths of rope, black, thick rope and the sash that had been around his waist when he'd been in stasis. 

He picked up the sash first and leaning over me, so close to me, he tied it around my head totally obscuring my vision. I was totally in the dark, I couldn't see anything but I could hear him, I could hear him running the length of the ropes through his fingers. My left wrist was pulled hard towards the corner of my bed, the rope looping around it. I was bound. Then my right wrist. I was splayed out as if I was on a cross. 

I heard him shed his clothes but I couldn't gauge where in the bedroom he was. I couldn't feel the heat from his body. Nothing. I wasn't sure he was even in the room any more. I tried desperately to tune my hearing into his movements but there was nothing. His light was spinning, sparking, pulsing. 

Without warning teeth sank into my left hand side, followed by the sensation of warm breath blowing on the mark he'd just made. I moaned wildly. Then... nothing... 

I felt like I laid in the dark, in the silence for what felt like hours, but it was probably more like minutes. 

“Such an exquisite view Aurora... the slight shift of your hips, the way you arch your back... are you frustrated?” His hand is in my hair pulling my head backwards exposing my neck “Whore” 

He pulls my hair harder this time, biting my neck as he does it.

“You'll make your lip bleed if you bite it any harder, don't make me gag you...” his fingers brush across my lips “... but then I couldn't put my dick in your mouth and I know how much you like that don't you?” 

I nod silently. His fingers still on my lips so I put my tongue out and let it wrap round them. 

“Desperate little slut” He moves away from me again, the heat of his body gone. 

Before I can feel too disappointed I feel the bed dip under his weight. He's near my feet spreading my legs open. Two fingers are thrust inside me, hard and fast. I buck my hips upwards and those fingers brush my g spot, I almost combust at the sensation

“NOT YET AURORA... what have I told you about that? You don't cum until I say you can”  
I swallow hard and try to regain composure. He keeps working me with his fingers, adding a third inside me and letting his thumb tap on my clit in time with the thrust of his wrist. 

“So wet... so ready for me...” I was clenching my core around his hand “...so... needy” I buck my hips again and he uses his free hand to tightly lace fingers around my throat “Stay still” 

I do as he says and I feel my legs lift in the air. His hand withdraws from my core causing me to sigh unhappily. There's a hard slap across my ass cheeks. My feet lower slightly and come in to contact with something hard. His shoulders. My toes can feel his hair, his ears. I can hear the sound of his hand slipping up and down his length. His breathing hanging heavy in the air. 

With no warning he pushes his dick inside me. I'm filled, stretched, almost split. His hips remain still so I begin to move mine but his hands push down on them firmly preventing any further movement. 

“Don't fuck yourself Aurora... that's my job...” 

He starts to move, hard and fast, I am totally immobile as his mouth bites and nips my ankles, his hands crush my breasts, I feel the callouses on his hands cause friction as they're pulled all over my body. I try to use my light to ask him to do something but I'm blocked off. All I can do is moan and whimper and curse and call his name into the night air. 

Once again the pad of his thumb is pushed against my clit, stroking, it's so close to the way I would touch myself that I can feel my body clenching again. 

“DO NOT CUM” A hand is around my throat “Don't think I can't feel how close you are... you get wetter... your cunt gets tighter...” 

The hand around my throat is squeezing tighter and tighter, almost to the point I can't breathe. Then something happens. At first I think my blindfold has slipped off, but the view in my minds eye is different. I'm looking down from above. I can see his dick as it thrusts inside me, I can see myself shift and quiver. It's like I'm no longer in my body. 

“Listen to me Aurora... you're going to cum, your going to cum, screaming, cunt pulling my dick in...” The thumb on my clit worked harder, I could feel it and see it from above. 

My orgasm exploded out of me, my whole body shaking in pleasure. I didn't realise he'd withdrawn from me. 

“Open your mouth” I was slightly confused, my body stupefied and uncooperative “I said” the hand was around my throat again “Open your mouth whore...” 

I did as instructed, sticking my tongue out, his dick was on it, I could taste myself on there. I watched from my birds eye view as his body tensed and he came across my tongue, dribbles of cum running down my chin. 

“Are you OK?... you can talk...” 

“I think so...” 

“I'll untie you...” 

I was released from my position, then the blindfold removed. I was back in my own body, my own body that was covered in the beginnings of bruises, bite marks and hand prints. I couldn't get my body to move, it was too floppy, too wrung out from pleasure so he pulled me into a comfortable position and slung himself over me, lazily running his fingers over my body. 

“I could see...” 

“You shouldn't have been able to” 

“No it was like I was looking down from above, an out of body experience” 

His fingers laced through mine

“An out of body experience?” 

“Yes it's when you feel as if your outside of your body” 

“Has it happened before?” 

“Once when I was a teenager at a party... I was dancing and then it was like I was sitting down watching myself... it's a Jedi thing isn't it?” 

“It is... although I've never been able to achieve it... the separation of Force from physical being” 

“HUH” 

“Huh indeed” he brought his hand up to caress my face “You've got cum on your chin” 

“And who's fault is that?”


	38. thirty seven

I was rudely awakened, again, by a banging on my door. I say rudely awakened, I think it was nearer lunchtime and I was only dozing on the couch. Someone had told Kylo what a cartoon was and he was now obsessed. We were currently on Rick and Morty, he was laughing and I was dozing when the knocking started. 

I had no idea where my cell phone was and FRIDAY was still on privacy settings, I liked it that way. I didn't think the Compound needed to hear my orgasmic screaming. 

“Yup... yup...” the knocking got more forceful “... I said OK” 

I pulled the door open to see Sam stood on the other side. Kylo hadn't taken his eyes off the TV. Sam was pale, shaking. 

“Steve... Bucky... nineteen eighties... missing... you and... Space Boy... hanger one... NOW” and with that he ran back down the corridor and down the stairs out of sight. Shit. 

Tony Stark has a time machine. I was of a clearance level to know that, to know why he built it, and that despite much begging from people (mainly Pepper) he refused to dismantle or destroy said time machine. 

I was also of high enough clearance to know that if you were nice enough to Tony, and by nice I mean anything from take him coffee to making a large donation to a charity of his choice, he would let you use the time machine for... vacations, vacations in TIME. I wasn't really interested to be honest. Well I was... curious but I'd seen enough movies about time travel to be fearful of what could go wrong. And I was in no way intelligent enough to understand the physics behind it for reassurance that things wouldn't go wrong and I wouldn't end up stuck in Victorian Europe without a cell phone and having to wear a corset until I died of the plague. 

Steve and Bucky though... they loved the dam thing. Seeing as they were both approaching their hundredth birthdays yet most of the decades they'd been alive they hadn't ever really experienced events as they'd happened they would often go for a week away in a different decade. For us it was seconds, for them days. It was how it worked, but again, I was in no way clever enough to know how it worked properly. And I'd never bothered to find out because by the time I would find out they'd been skipping through time they'd already be back. Like 'Hey Aurora me and Steve went to Woodstock this morning' and I'd only just had my breakfast. 

Hanger One had several levels and to stop people accidentally stumbling across the machine, which was in no way small, it had been moved to the lowest level aka the basement... 

Kylo was fairly quiet on the way down there, his light was inquisitive though, for answers I couldn't give. I tried to verbally explain the nineteen eighties to him but it was lost on him. His universe had grown differently in terms of technology and science, he'd never lived in a time without the data pads and light speed travel. He'd probably think the nineteen eighties were like the stone age. 

“Good you're here” Tony and Bruce were stood behind the control desk looking stressed, it was Bruce who spoke “Steve and Bucky took one of their trips... went to nineteen eighty five, just because it was the middle of the decade no other reason... they should've been back an hour ago, which means they've been in nineteen eighty five for two weeks instead of one...” 

“Why me?” 

“Because...” Tony stepped round from behind the console walking towards Kylo and I “... it time you earned your keep, plus it's your boss and your friend, and you two are the least inconspicuous... you can do your...” He waved two fingers in front of my face “... mind thing, no need to go in guns blazing so....” he put a fancy looking watch on my wrist then he pushed a square box into the centre of my chest that activated and enveloped me in the nano tech suit that was needed to travel through the quantum realm “Get on the machine please” 

I lead Kylo by the hand up on to the large circular platform so we were stood side by side on the markings

“You have a problem with this Space Boy?” 

“No” Kylo looked if anything totally bemused by the situation, so Tony did the same to him, a watch on his wrist and device to the chest that wrapped his body in a suit

“WAIT” I wasn't sure anyone could hear me with the helmet on 

“Aurora it's perfectly safe...” Tony's voice was loud and clear in my helmet, even though he was now back on the floor as opposed to stood on the machine 

“NO not that, shouldn't we dress like we're from the eighties?” 

“Bold of you to to assume that you aren't already... we've got Space Boy looking like he should be in The Smiths and you on a day to day basis look like eighties Madonna's wardrobe threw up on you so I think you'll be OK... you're going to go back to the last location Steve was at, the device on your wrist will lead you to him and you will use it to bring you all back” 

“BUT”

“Can't hear you Aurora...” 

I saw Bruce push a button on the console and with that we were falling, falling through purple streaks of lightening. I was fairly sure I was screaming, Kylo was laughing, like he did on the Cyclone. We landed with a thud in a back alley. The heat of the city stifling the air. The suits dissolved as quickly as they'd wrapped round us. The devices that had produced them slipping off so I put them in my jeans pocket. Did I look like an eighties reject? I looked down at myself, high waist Mom jeans, over sized Journey t shirt, ballet flats on my feet. I looked at Kylo, black jeans, blue denim shirt, combat boots... OK so maybe Tony had a point. 

“Welcome to the nineteen eighties I guess” 

“That was quite something... now what?” 

I looked at my wrist and saw a flashing dot on the screen indicating Steve's location 

“We walk... in erm...” I looked at my watch then at my surroundings “... this direction” 

“Lead on then...” He took my hand and I looked at him slightly perplexed “Hold my hand, we'll just look like any other couple on the street...” 

As we weaved our way through Brooklyn I tried so desperately to remember that I was here on a mission, not a vacation. It was incredible though. Nineteen eighty five, everything was neon and loud, not a cell phone in sight, music was coming from huge boom boxes. This was the year after I was born, or rather the year after Space Dad brought me here. I was hundreds of miles away in a crib, probably making things float. 

We made our way further towards the outskirts of Brooklyn, towards the shore, the buildings we passed went from retail to residential to industrial. I spotted Steve before Kylo did, he was too distracted by everything around him, the way people were dressed, the cars, the lack of the modern technology he'd become accustomed to in the time he'd arrived. 

Steve was sat on a bench, a bench for a bus stop, the bus stop was obviously there to serve the workers of the warehouses and factories opposite. 

“Steve?” He looked worn down, his face adorned with a week's worth of stubble 

“Tony sent you?” 

“Yeah...” Kylo let go of my hand and we took a seat either side of him on the bench “...where's Bucky?” 

He slumped forward, head in his hands, the white t shirt he had on stretching across his shoulders, he raised his arm in a point towards the industrial complex 

“In there somewhere... we were... we were on the bridge, a birthday vacation, we like to come to Brooklyn to see how it changed through time you know... it was... everything was fine we were ready to come back then he just... he got that soldier stare, he said 'the asset is out of containment' and before I could answer a van drove up alongside us and pulled him in... I followed him... here... that was a week ago and I haven't seen the van since” 

“Hydra?” 

“Yeah... which means...” his voice broke “... which means... they're doing god knows what to him in there... I don't even know how they found us... and I can't... I can't do anything I'm supposed to be dead” 

“That's why we're here” 

“Hydra?” repeated Kylo 

“The bad guys” 

“Oh...” 

“Aurora?” 

“I've read the files Steve, I can recognise Hydra...” I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before standing up “It'll be OK, I'll bring him back... just be ready to leave” 

“Is there a plan?” asked Kylo as we made our way through the gate of the complex leaving Steve on the bench watching us go 

“We're going to mind trick them into letting us inside... if we act with enough confidence... have them believe we're undercover Hydra agents... we can simply walk him out the door” 

“Because it's that easy?” 

“You're the Supreme Leader” 

“WAS... and this is Earth...” 

“Just follow my lead” 

It was easy enough to seek out the warehouse they were using, especially when I could hear the thoughts of Hydra agents. Their thoughts were confused, scared, vengeful, obedient. Plus it's not usually common for armed guards to stand at the front entrance of a warehouse. Even though their weapons were concealed, although not well enough to hide them totally from view. I guess though Brooklyn in the eighties, well in any decade, there's always going to be drug lords and the mafia who would be armed too so anyone who stumbled across this location would simply back away. 

“Stop...” The guard on the left put his hand up to stop me in my tracks “... there's nothing here for you... I'd go back the way you came... along with Robert Smith there” he motioned to Kylo 

“I'm Agent Castiel, this is Agent Winchester... Asset Containment Division” 

“I'll need to see some form of ID” 

“You don't need to see our identification” Kylo waved his hand in front of their faces 

“We don't need to see your identification” their reply was in mono-toned unison 

That was easy. I understood why Steve hadn't tried to rescue his amour, there were rules to time travel, the main one being don't meddle with the past, do nothing that will be of any consequence to the future and Steve Rogers storming a Hydra strong hold would definitely have future repercussions. 

Inside the warehouse was like an army barrack, Hydra soldiers in head to toe black combat uniforms milled around doing various tasks. None of them gave us a second glance as we made our way to the make shift room with plywood walls in the centre of the space. I'd read in Bucky's files that he was kept in rooms like this. 

There was another set of guards by a heavy door. 

“We're here to remove the asset for a mission” 

“Which one, there's two of them in there...” laughed the larger guard 

“The one that doesn't belong to you obviously soldier, what's your name? I shall report you to your commanding officer for insubordination” I don't know where this new found confidence was coming from but I was glad of it 

“Rumlow ma'am” 

“Well Rumlow, I would watch your tone in future” 

“Yes ma'am” he turned and unlocked the door with a key, pushing it open and holding the door for myself and Kylo to pass through. 

I let out a deep sigh as the door closed again. Thankful they did close as my emotions would have given me away. Inside the room were two pods, containing two Buckys. Oh Bucky. I knew which was which, my Bucky, the one that was my friend had shorter hair, a smoother face and civilian clothing. The other one was the soldier. The Winter Soldier. The Asset. 

Kylo set to work on freeing my Bucky from his cold confinement. I stood in front of the pod containing the Soldier. 

“Bucky? I know you probably can't hear me but I need you to... I need you to know... that... that this all ends... and you're safe now... you're with Steve... everything is going to be OK, but for it to be OK you gotta...” I wiped my face on the back of my hands “... you gotta go through some really bad stuff... but in the end... what is it you say? Till the end of the line... well the end of your line is Steve, and happiness, I swear to you...” 

“Aurora?” I hadn't heard the stasis pod open but when I turned Kylo had Bucky, our Bucky propped against his side, barely conscious “Should we take him too?” 

“We can't” I looked back to the other Bucky “We can't” 

“I think we better leave...” 

“I think you're right” 

I slung Bucky's flesh arm around my shoulder so his weight was distributed between me and Kylo. We dragged him, mumbling incoherently out of the warehouse. We were not approached, by anyone, it all felt too easy. But then maybe I'd put the fear of God into Rumlow enough to not bother us again for fear of getting his ass handed to him by the higher authorities. 

It must've looked strange though, the fact we didn't bundle Bucky into a van, we just walked him out of sight of the front two guards. My heart was pounding. Kylo was desperately trying to soothe me using his light. 

We'd almost made it to Steve when there was a commotion behind us. Hydra was running at us, at speed, fully armed. Had they known that someone would come for this Bucky? Had they let us take him so they could follow us? 

Steve was running towards us, he collided with Bucky, pressing the device that would cover him in a suit to his chest and activating it. I did the same as did Kylo and Steve. 

“Time to go home Buck...” 

I hit the device on my wrist and we were once again hurtling through the purple lightening. All of us landing moments later on the platform back in Hanger One, back in the Compound. None of us on our feet. 

The suit dissolved, my head and face free of the helmet I pulled myself on to my hands and knees gasping for air. 

“Aurora? Aurora it's alright you did it...” Kylo pulled me so I was on my back as he knelt over me “... breathe... come on Aurora...” 

“Bucky?” 

“He's safe Aurora...” I turned my head to see Steve pulling a still not totally with it Bucky to his feet and guide him from the platform “... I'll never know how to thank you” 

“Kylo... I don't think I'm built to be an Avenger” He helped me up from the ground, I staggered so he held me steady as all the adrenaline coursed through my body “... that was...” 

“Well done kid... mission complete... Space Boy you enjoy the eighties?” 

“Who's Robert Smith?”


	39. thirty eight

It took Bucky DAYS to return to normal. Hydra had pumped him full of so many drugs to make him submissive when he wouldn't obey to his trigger words. They'd found him via an old tracking chip in his leg. When he'd had his scans in Wakanda it was assumed it was a piece of shrapnel, it was buried deep in scar tissue that was part of an old wound on his right thigh. Only it wasn't shrapnel, it was a tracker, an old old tracker, that's how they found him.   
Why was the Winter Soldier in Brooklyn in nineteen eighty five? That was a question no one could answer, a lot of the files from Hydra had been damaged or corrupted, rendering the information unreadable. I was just glad I'd been able to help. The Princess had arrived from Wakanda to try and work out if she'd missed something in his brain, something that   
had allowed him to slightly obey Hydra even if his code words hadn't worked something they had done did.   
He'd gone into voluntary lock down in the hospital wing, putting himself in the cage meant to contain the Hulk, just in case. Steve was heartbroken, blamed himself as his birthday had been the reasoning for their trip.   
I visited Bucky a few times but all I could see was the other one, the one that wasn't done yet, like a horrible flashback. 

I tried to distract myself but it was dragging me down, I needed to leave, it was time to face the thing I'd been avoiding... my parents. I was unsure as to whether or not to take Kylo, I felt slightly like I needed to face them alone. BUT he was part of my life in more ways than one, and for some reason quite excited by the prospect of Michigan. I pointed out to him that it was quite dull, nothing ever really happened there, it was only famous for being the middle of America. Yet he wouldn't be dissuaded otherwise. 

We took a flight, a regular domestic flight. Tony offered me a Quin Jet but it wasn't that it felt too extravagant, I just wanted to feel... normal. Just for the length of the journey at least. Kylo thought the whole thing was hilarious, lining up, the scans of body and luggage, all the other people on the plane. But the thing he loved the most was the air hostess who brought him wine and snacks. Apparently in his universe being served food and drink was not part of travel. His only complaint was that it took hours rather than minutes to get there. Time travel? Yes. The ability to travel at the speed of light? No. 

I hired a car at Detroit airport, my childhood home was on the edge of the Great Lakes, set in woodland with it's own dock for a small boat. It took an hour to get there. I knew my heart rate was speeding up the closer I got to 'home'. Kylo was quiet, taking in the green of the state we were in, his light wrapped around mine for comfort, to soothe my nerves. 

“This is it huh?” 

“This is it...” We stepped out of the car and Kylo took my hand and put a kiss to the back of it “Are you ready?” 

Before he could answer my Mom opened the front door. 

“Aurora? You didn't say you were coming? Ken our child is here... and she's brought someone with her... someone... tall” 

“Hi Mom” I embraced her warmly as I would normally, I didn't want to start shouting about what I knew while we were stood out on the driveway “This is Kylo... my erm... my” 

“Boyfriend” Kylo shook my Mom's hand as my Dad appeared from the front door “Mr Washington...” 

“Ken, please” my Dad shook his hand then hugged me. 

“There's something different about you Aurora...” My Mom narrowed her eyes at me, then looked me up and down “... are you pregnant?” 

“What? NO” 

“Gwen stop with the third degree, how about we have some drinks on the deck? Aurora can tell us all about working for... where was it sweetheart? An engineering company? And... we can get to know Kylo here... this is the first time Aurora has brought anyone home, ever... so shall we not scare him off, I take it you'll be staying the night?” 

“If that's OK?” 

“This is still your home Aurora...” My Mom was still looking at me intently 

We settled on the deck, on the patio chairs with a pitcher of home made lemonade poured out into glasses, we were offered alcohol but after Kylo got extremely giggly after one small glass of red wine on the plane I thought soft drinks were the better idea for this. 

“Now, tell me all about work” 

“Dad... I don't work for an engineering company... I'm an assistant, or rather was an assistant, I guess I still am... I work for Stark Industries” 

“Iron Man Stark Industries?” 

“Yes... I'm assistant to Steve Rogers” 

“Captain America Steve Rogers?” My Mom was STILL glaring at me, I was doing my best to ignore it

“Yes... but then... something happened” Kylo leant over and took my hand in his “... Kylo arrived and...” 

“Arrived from where?” 

“Dad please... I know...” 

“Know what Aurora?” 

I meant to just use my Force to raise a glass but I was too anxious to control it properly and the whole table raised about three foot from the ground. Birds squawked loudly and flew out of the surrounding trees. 

“OH... well” started my Dad “... you can put it down now... we get it” I lowered the table, without any glasses falling over “... I guess we always knew this would happen... and Kylo here must've come from...” 

“WHO ARE YOU?” My Mom raised her voice in his Kylo's direction   
“Kylo Ren, grandson of Anakin Skywalker” 

“Your Mother was Leia Organa? And Father?” My Dad was a lot calmer in his response than my Mom 

“Han Solo...” 

“How did you get to Earth?” 

“When the last Jedi was killed by Emperor Palpatine I sought crystals to guide me to... to seek out other Jedis, they led me to Aurora... I have been training her to use the Force, the ways of the Jedi” 

“For what though? To take her to your universe?” 

“I haven't decided if I'm going yet Dad” 

My Mom stood up and walked away from the table, towards the shore of the lake where she stopped and stood staring out over the water. 

My Dad let out a heavy sigh. 

“The Resistance?” 

“Gone, defeated by The New Order, they believe me to be dead... And although Aurora has not yet made up her mind as to whether or not to fight... I admit the idea of returning to my universe fills me with dread, I have fallen in love with this Earth... and fallen in love with Aurora” 

“And Obi Wan?” 

“Died many years ago... killed by my Grandfather” 

“Well... this is... something huh Aurora?” 

“I'm gonna make sure Mom is OK, play nicely please” 

I left my Dad and Kylo (who kissed the back of my hand as I stood up) to go and talk to my Mom, I thought maybe she was crying and I was right. She wiped away her tears as I became level with her. 

“I've met him you know... Space Dad...” 

“I figured you would have... I had hoped Aurora you'd never know, you'd live your life normally as a human... do you know your true name?” 

“Kyra... why did you change it?” 

“Because it was the name of a Jedi” 

“Why did you and Dad... stop being Mandalorians? Why Earth?” 

“Because we were tired, tired of that way of life... Earth was barely even heard of, we found it by accident, the only person we told where we were was Obi Wan, five Earth years later he brought you here... Do you love him?” 

“Obi Wan?” 

“No Aurora, Kylo, do you love Kylo?” 

“Yes” I hadn't said it out loud up until she asked “I do love him, very much so... why are you so upset?” 

“I'm upset Aurora because you lied to us... about your job, you said you worked for an engineering company” 

“It is an engineering company... technically” 

“You work for the Avengers... doing god knows what, you're now a... Jedi... with a boyfriend who's grandfather became a Sith Lord” 

“Mom...” 

“Are you happy? With this bizarre life you've ended up leading?” 

“Yes... my friend... Bucky, he's the best, and Kylo... it's... I have my own apartment in the Compound, a nice car, I'm paid well...” 

“And his universe?” 

“I haven't decided yet Mom, we have a ship though... it was Kylo's Dad's it's called The Millennium Falcon” 

“THAT heap of junk? I'm surprised it still moves...” she laughed, thankfully “... come on I'll order us some pizza... does he... does he eat that sort of stuff?” 

“Yeah... just no wine though... please” 

We sat out on the deck and ate. The atmosphere thankfully changed to friendly, some light hearted ribbing from my Dad over Kylo's 'intentions' towards me. We didn't discuss the Jedi any more, or my plans to go or not go to his universe. I did get asked A LOT of questions about the Avengers, ones that I could answer but wasn't able to due to the non disclosure agreement I'd signed when I took the job. 

This was fortunate in a way as I couldn't tell them about my adventures in time, Venom, Loki, all that stuff. Which would have freaked them out more than they already were. I could tell them about Obi Wan, about the Jedi ghosts I'd met, leaving out the part that I'd met them because I'd almost been killed by a Sith Lord. 

Eventually the sun set and the air turned cool. I was exhausted, my emotions had been running high so when I calmed down I felt exhausted. I thought for a moment I was going to have to sleep in a separate room to Kylo but I was told 'you're both adults' so we retired to my old room. 

The walls were still adorned with the Punk Rock band posters of my youth, Kylo thought they were hilarious and he was quite in love with Gerard Way, very much liked his hair and guy liner. 

“You loved these pretty... boys?” 

“Who said I stopped?” 

Luckily my room still had a queen sized bed so we weren't trying to cram ourselves into a twin, falling off the edge. He fell asleep within minutes, lightly snoring. I couldn't sleep despite my exhaustion, I just couldn't get my brain to turn off enough to drift into sleep. Plus the quiet of being in the country was strange to me, I was used to the twenty four seven noise of the Compound, even with the high tech sound proofing there was always... something, an alarm, a training exercise, an... explosion. I'd learnt to sleep through it, so to be plunged into silence was totally bizarre. 

I could see a light shining brightly even with my eyes closed, had someone pulled on to the driveway? I couldn't hear a car, or sense anyone else. I sat up and turned on the light on the bedside table. Kylo didn't stir. 

“Please don't be alarmed” 

There was another ghost stood at the foot of my bed, I sat up, it seemed like the polite thing to do. 

“I've seen enough Force ghosts to not be alarmed by them any more” 

“I'm...” 

“Rey, I know” 

“You've seen me... in... in his head?” 

“Yeah” 

“I can't believe its the same person...” I thought he'd woken up as he reached out across the bed and took my hand, but he didn't stir any further “... he's... peaceful” 

“He wasn't when you knew him?” 

“No... he was tormented, full of anger, conflict... it was tearing him apart... my death was not at his hands, nor was he to blame... the emperor over powered both of us, I believed that he had died too... it took me a while to navigate the place I'm in now... the world between worlds, I didn't know he'd survived until recently... I'm glad he did, I thought I could see our future, mine and his, but I know now that it was you I was seeing by his side, not me” 

“What am I supposed to do?” 

“I don't know... I do know that the change in him... is for the better, perhaps it wouldn't be wise, you have Kylo Ren... not Kylo Ren Supreme Leader of the First Order” 

“Did any of the Resistance survive?” 

“A handful, they're safe for now, they will grow in numbers, whether you are there or not... there are more Jedi... but they do not know what they are... yet”

“Why didn't he find them? Instead of me?” 

“I can other gather that it happened because you are an adult, not a young ling” 

“Who are you talking to?” 

He'd woken up, I looked back to him on the bed, head still on the pillow, face contorted in confusion. 

“Rey” 

He sat bolt upright, nearly toppling us both out of the bed but when I looked back to where she'd been stood, where she'd appeared, she'd gone... vanished. 

“She was right there I swear to you” 

“I believe you” he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me backwards so we were nestled against the headboard “Was she... well?” 

“She seemed it... said you were... peaceful” 

“Well I'd be more peaceful if I was asleep with you asleep at my side so... sleep Aurora, sleep” 

I felt his light wrap around mine, and I was out in seconds.


	40. thirty nine

We only stayed the one night with my parents. Once I'd calmed down about everything I felt horrifically guilty about leaving Bucky. And Steve. Kylo had me show off my new found skills on the lawn much to my Mom's horror and my Dad's delight. 

We'd actually be woken pretty early by my Dad foraging around in the attic, when we got down to breakfast there was a box of belongings that had accompanied me when Obi Wan brought me to earth. Kylo was quite taken with it all. I felt no emotion towards the majority of it. Except a photograph, an old Polaroid that my adoptive parents must have taken of me and Space Dad. He was so much younger, strawberry blonde hair and beard instead of white. But most amusing of all was that he was dressed in Earth clothes not robes, a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. I tucked it inside my passport for safe keeping. 

With a promise to not keep secrets any more and to visit more often, especially at Christmas (something Kylo had no idea about but was highly enamoured with the idea of) we were on our way back to the Compound. I text Steve before we boarded the plane, just to let him know I'd be out of reach for a couple of hours, and I'd speak to him when I landed. 

It's not a long flight from Detroit to JFK but somehow during that short time a lot can happen. While we were in the air, NOT joining the mile high club, because plane bathrooms are gross, my employers were making life altering decisions. Life altering decisions while one of their brains still not firing as it should be. 

I switched my phone back on once we were in the parking level at JFK and got the strangest voicemail I'd ever received and I work with the Avengers. It was from Bucky, I recognised his voice, but he wasn't speaking English, he was speaking very rapid Russian. I called him back and he repeated the message, again in Russian. He sounded... excited? Happy? 

So I called Steve. And in the time it had taken me to fly home he'd proposed to Bucky, while Bucky was still in the cage, he'd gotten tired of them not having the same last name, them not truly belonging to each other. Only Bucky had gotten so happy that his mind still muddled from Hydra in nineteen eighty five had slipped into Russian. Nothing to worry about the Princess had explained, English would come back once he'd calmed down. 

“YAY the Intergalactic Goths are back” Tony was waiting in the parking lot of the Compound, by the looks of it for me, or Kylo, maybe both “Need you to do some... some of your... mind things with Barnes, come on... Steve has been waiting for you...” 

He led us both straight to the medical wing, Bucky was where I'd left him, in the cage, only now he didn't look so downtrodden, he was beaming. The Princess was stood looking at data read outs on a screen next to it. 

“Oh good you're here... I've been told you can see into people's minds?” I nodded, totally unsure of myself “I can read his data which all looks normal but perhaps if you could actually look inside and tell me what you see...” 

“A marriage of science and... ancient intergalactic voodoo” Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's comment 

“Aurora welcome home, your trip was... good?” Kylo who'd carried all the bags from the car dug into my purse and pulled out the Polaroid, holding it towards Steve, beaming “Space Dad?” 

“Space Dad... and... congratulations... I think... I'm going in there with him” 

“I'm not sure I'd recommend that” 

“Steve, if something happens, I am capable of protecting myself... besides he's my friend” 

I took a deep breath in and opened the door (it only opened from the outside), first thing Bucky did was hug me, a little more exuberantly than normal, then he started again with the rapid fire Russian, FRIDAY was trying to translate but he was going to fast and using a regional dialect that didn't directly translate. 

“Slow down Buck... lets... lets sit down for a minute huh...” I guided him towards the cot that was in the cage, it was low and uncomfortable, the only thing on it was his phone, no blankets or pillows, we settled so we were sitting cross legged facing each other “Do you trust me?” a nod “I'm not going to hurt you...” 

I let my light stretch out from me towards Bucky fearful of what I was going to find. I was greeted with the same scene I'd witnessed the last time I looked in his head. 

“What do you see? Is he OK?” 

“Steve will you just...” 

“Do NOT silence me Tony” 

“Will you STOP, she may be a powerful Jedi but she'd not been aware of it for very long, she needs to concentrate” 

A hush fell quickly over the room. It took me a moment to reconnect to Bucky. There once again was the long file room, only this time everything was over turned, ransacked. There at the end of the room, trying to put the table back in place, the table with the box containing the soldier was Bucky himself. 

“Bucky?” I was almost certain I'd said that in my head and not aloud 

“OH hey Aurora... sorry about the mess... HYDRA... they flipped it all upside down and everything is all muddled up” 

“I'll say... you're out there talking Russian” 

“Yeah I've not got to the language section yet...” 

“Is the erm... is the Soldier still in the box?” 

“Yeah I mean I'm guessing he got rattled seeing as the table is flipped and...” he waved his hand towards the room “...and all this... HEY I'm getting married” 

“I know... but I think your groom would prefer that you say your vows in English, so how can I help?” 

“WAIT am I dreaming or are you... doing a... space thing?” 

“Space thing... I can leave if you'd prefer?” 

“No... please don't, I've been trying to sort this for days, it took me long enough just to get back in here with the help of Shuri but she can't help with... this”

“OK well I'll file things I know about, anything personal though is on you... agreed?” 

“Agreed” 

We worked in comfortable silence. I was pretty familiar with Bucky's life, it was part of my original work detail to learn all I could about both Steve and Bucky seeing as they came as a pair. Thank the heavens for my good memory or this would all be so wrong. 

“Did you... your parents... you went to see your parents right?” 

The table was now back in one piece, the soldier box placed in its original position. 

“Yeah... adoptive parents... it was... I dunno... I don't know what shocked them more, that I knew about who I really am or that I turned up with a... with a... PERSON...” 

“Never taken anyone home before?” 

“Nope...” 

“WOW” his eyebrows raised so far up they were in his hair line “SO Kylo then...” 

“NO” 

“No what?” 

“No we're not having this conversation” 

“Uh huh and what conversation would that be Doll?” 

“The one where I tell you how much I love him, the one where I tell you how when I wake in the middle of the night with him wrapped round me I feel a harmony I never have before... or that I could've gone my whole life alone, and died alone because the person that was built for me, the person that was my destiny wasn't even in the same universe as me...” 

“Feel better?” 

“NO... what if he dies? What if he leaves? What if something goes wrong in his Universe? What if he falls out of love with me?... What if...” 

“Doll STOP... breathe...” I took a deep breath in and out puffing out my cheeks as I did “Don't ask what if... just... go with the flow yeah... you sound like you've never been in love before” 

“I'm not sure that I have... I mean there's been people but never for long, maybe six months tops, they just never felt right” 

“You always say people... by which I always assume you're telling me that you don't have a preferred gender” 

“By which you would be correct” 

“Cool” 

“Cool” 

He shrugged and we went back to work, things were starting to look organised again, meaning it was time for me to leave. I'd rearranged the language section putting English first, hoping that at least Bucky would now be understandable and not need a translator. I had a slight fear I was going to be stuck here in his brain. The connection had become so strong it was hard to break. 

The medical wing slowly started to come back into focus. Bucky was still opposite me, staring at me intently. I turned my head to see Kylo and Steve sitting on two chairs outside the cage, heads in their hands. 

“Hey...” 

“Aurora? Oh thank god” 

“You've been gone for a LONG time” 

“OH... sorry” 

“Is he...” 

“He's fine Steve, he's just reorganising himself that's all... give him time and he'll make his vows in English not Russian” 

“Thank you... again...” 

“Buck?” He focused his eyes on me “I'm gonna leave now... keep doing what you're doing, you good?” 

“Da” 

Kylo held the cage door open for me, then as soon as I was within his touch he looped himself over me, surrounding me again in all that was him. I gave Steve a nod and smile and let Kylo lead me from the medical wing knowing that the next time I saw Bucky he wouldn't be in a cage a prisoner of his own mind. 

“So you survived cross country travel and meeting my parents” 

“TECHNICALLY I'd already met your REAL Dad...” 

“Ghosts don't count” 

We were both toeing off our shoes inside my apartment.

“You know what does count Aurora?...” He was doing that thing where he towered over me, glaring down on me “... the fact that...” he brought his hand up and cupped it around my chin “... I haven't had the pleasure of watching that delicious... hot... wet... tight... mouth of yours wrapped around my cock in too long... you agree, don't you?” 

“Yes Master Ren”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all sorry I've been absent, I've had the shingles :( and I start work again next week so hopefully this week I'll be posting LOTS <3


	41. forty

I am a control freak, in every aspect of my life, I have to be in control or I get anxious. So when Kylo tells me what to do sexually, to relinquish control to him, let him push me around, literally. It gets me off. I've never experienced sex like it. I felt like I'd lived a life in the shadows instead of stepping into the sun. But then maybe it was because I hadn't had the right partner. And now I did I was making up for lost time. 

BUT as much as I relished those times, the times where I was bound and spanked and driven to the edges of places I didn't know existed there were also the times, the times like now when I wasn't sure how it had started, nor cared to remember. The times when it would feel as if the clock had stopped, the world had stopped turning. 

He was on top of me, between my thighs, making my toes curl and feet flex as they rested on the backs of his thighs. My hands roaming across his back, feeling the way his broad shoulders flexed under my fingertips. Happy sighs, whispers of pleasure. I was totally consumed by him. I was grinding down to meet his upward thrusts causing the most delicious friction. I was breaking. I'd been holding it off for a while, I didn't want it to end, I wanted to feel this way forever. The weight of him bearing down on me, smothering me, covering me in everything that was him. 

He kissed me deeply and I broke like a bow beneath him, my body quivering, my light exploding. His thrusts became erratic, his rhythm lost, his own release upon him. I pulled his face to mine so we were nose to nose, losing myself in his eyes. His body tensed, he sighed deeply, happily and slumped, his whole body weighing me down. 

We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, there was no awkwardness, no bodies painfully bumping into each other as we shifted into different positions, music softly playing as we said all we needed to with gentle touches and butterfly kisses. 

“What time is it?” 

“You know I don't understand the way you measure time” 

I couldn't see the clock, I was facing him, my head buried against his chest, lazily walking my fingers up and down his scar 

“Just read the numbers on the clock to me” 

“one one one one” 

“Eleven eleven, make a wish” 

“Why?” 

“It's just a thing...” 

“Don't think I need to make any more wishes, I don't know if I could wish for anything else, there's nothing else I want Aurora...” 

“Well sadly even if you wished to stay here listening to seventies soft rock all day you couldn't well I couldn't I need to go collect my... costume... outfit...” 

“Combat clothes?”   
“If that's what you want to call them... yes” 

“I shall accompany you” 

“Because I got arrested last time I went there?” 

“No...” 

“Uh Huh” 

A shower was a necessity before we went anywhere. I was going to be forever thankful for the large shower in my apartment meaning we could both fit in there without being cramped. The spray soothing our sex aches and washing away the smell of our passions. I had a thought while we were in there. Kylo needed to go shopping. He needed... human things... not that I didn't mind sharing but he did need clothes that didn't say Stark Industries or that were borrowed from someone. It did feel a bit odd on occasion to cuddle up to Sam's sweater on Kylo's body. 

We made it to my car without really seeing anyone, no distractions, there'd been forties jazz coming from Steve and Bucky's apartment and no messages on my cell so I took that as meaning they were doing good and didn't need me for the time being. 

“Can I drive?” 

“Don't be ridiculous, you don't have a license... you only got across America with a phony Stark Industries ID by the skin of your teeth” 

“It can't be that hard, I've flown many craft” 

“Flown being the word... I think you should leave the machines with wheels to me” 

“You know I could simply look into your mind and find out how its done” 

“And you know I can block you from doing that...” I felt his light snaking towards me so I cut it off dead in it's tracks “...I will teach you, how about that? But not right now... there's plenty of roads around the Compound that we can use without you causing a pile up” 

“Very well...” 

I felt a certain apprehension as we neared the designers Soho studio. I didn't know why. I supposed it was because Kylo was still new to earth, and he was a live wire on occasion. Just because you could throw someone through the air with the power of your mind because they looked at you funny didn't mean you should. The Compound was as far from normal life on earth as it could be, it may as well be it's own planet. So that was hardly a example of normality. 

I shouldn't have worried, he was the perfect gentleman. He opened the car door for me, held my hand, led me up the stairs to the apartment. Ms Henry was waiting with the door open. 

“Darling you're back... come come... and you brought a young gentleman... is he to be outfitted too?”   
“Kylo Ren” He took her hand kissing the back of it “And although I'm sure your garments are splendid I come fully equipped” 

“I'm sure you do...” 

My outfit was displayed on a mannequin in the middle of the space. It was incredible. A black catsuit, not dissimilar to that of Agent Romanoff's but it had green detailing that matched my lightsaber. A holster stitched to the right thigh that it would fit in perfectly. 

“You like?” 

“I do very much” 

I'd requested no boots, I couldn't deal with them, no matter how hard I tried, and no heels. Instead there was a pair of custom Nike's in matching colours to go with it 

“Don't just stand there you need to try it on... come on clothes off... it's not like either of the people here haven't already seen you in your underwear” 

I blushed but did as instructed, thankful that since Kylo came into my life I was a little more conscious about wearing nicer undergarments as opposed to ones with cartoon characters on them and sports bras. I was afraid I would struggle to get it on, like you would a wet suit, but it slipped over my skin like it was made of satin, it zipped up with ease no snagging, no sticking zip, it had the option to zip right up covering my neck or as low as I dared. 

“I love it” 

I could move freely in it, even though it pulled me in and up in all the right places 

“Not that it matters... because we don't need a male's opinion or permission to dress how we choose BUT... young man, what do you think of your companions new suit?” 

“It's very... it's very... nice?” the words he used silently to only me were very different to “nice” “Will she be protected in it?” 

“Of course, it's made from the same fabric as the Captain's it will withstand a blast from most known modern weapons... I will courier it to your Mr Stark so he can... do those things he does with electronics so you can all hear him... likes the sound of his own voice that one” 

I changed back into my regular human clothes and we left after a round of thank you's. Maybe we could get Kylo a new costume, one without a cape. But for now what he did need were clothes that were his. There was a huge mall on the way back to the Compound so I took us there. 

We headed to the food court first. He was like a child in a sweet shop, could not decide what he wanted. There were too many different varieties of food. I explained the options to him as best I could but when you've had something your entire life it's hard to describe it to someone who hasn't. It's like describing water to someone who's never had any. 

We settled on Panda Express, not the best example of Eastern cuisine but it did the job, and he was most enamoured with the fortune cookies. 

Where would Kylo Ren buy clothes? Hugo Boss? Armani? If he was an Earth man, probably, but this was a New Jersey Mall and although I had express permission to abuse Tony's expense account (Thanks Pepper) I felt like five hundred dollars for one pair of jeans might be pushing it a little too far. 

H&M it was then. Was this going to be stressful? Should we have done this online? How did I know what size he was? Earth sizes not intergalactic goth sizes. 

“OK so... Earth men... I don't know because I'm not a man but you need your own clothes... so this is H&M” we were at the entrance to the store “... just pick whatever you like and that fits I guess... you can't keep raiding everyone's clothes or wearing Stark Industry branded stuff... clothes on Earth are a form of expression, people use them to say things about themselves...” 

“I understand... although I don't want to dress like the Captain, even I know he dresses like an old man” 

“He is an old man” 

If it was black and his size it went in the basket. If it was plaid and buttoned up it went in the basket. Band shirts galore. His favourite was the Joy Division one he chose, because of course it was black. I think we made the sales assistant's day when we put everything on the counter to be bagged up. Especially when I flashed Tony Stark's platinum credit card to pay. 

Next was shoes, he didn't like the Nike's that were part of the uniform new recruits got at the Compound, but he couldn't wear his combat boots all the time. He chose Vans, which surprised me, I explained they were worn by skaters which amused him further with our planet's obsession with wheels. He also chose a pair of black Doc Marten boots, but for his socks? They were striped, polka dotted, brightly coloured and patterned. The underwear he chose were all black, plain black, he didn't want anything with a logo, couldn't understand why people of Earth wanted someone else's name written on their intimate garments. 

Final stop was CVS, he needed his own toothbrush for starters. 

“How do I know which one to get?” He was looking confused at the shelves of male grooming products

“Well... sometimes I totally buy things just because it has a cute package...” 

“YOU are a cute package” He put a kiss to the end of my nose and then went back to looking at the options 

“Thanks... pick what you need and whatever smells the nicest” 

I had a slight headache by the time we left, I'd almost been gassed out by so many different smells as he decided what he wanted.

We made our way back to the car, there was something I needed to say out loud, something that I knew that he knew already but it needed to be said anyway. 

“I love you” 

“I know” 

We drove back to the Compound, the trunk of the car full of everything he would need for a life on Earth, but how long would he stay on Earth? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear more exciting things are coming, I just wanted to give them a little slice of normality :)


	42. forty one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bucky, he just wants to go to space, dammit

Steve's POV 

“No” 

“But...” 

“No” 

“Stevie come on...” 

“Buck our war is over, you've just had your brain rearranged again, and...” 

“OUR war may be over but hers is just beginning, and since when have you been one to shy away from a fight for justice... peace justice and the... space way?” 

I couldn't help but smile at him. We were outside on the lawn, just for the sake of being outside and being able to be outside now Bucky was back to his normal self.

“That's Superman I'm... I WAS Captain America... I know she's your friend Buck, but... maybe this is a journey she has to take alone huh?” 

“NO I wanna go... I'm sick to the back teeth that every mother fucker in this place has been to space and I haven't... I WANNA GO TO SPACE... it was ME that took YOU to the Science Fair remember?” 

“If you want to go to space we can go to space Buck, but let's not go to a WAR in space huh?” 

“You know I'll go whether you want me to or not right?” 

“Yeah” I put a kiss to the back of his hand, I should really buy him a ring “I know Buck, I know... and you know where you go I follow right?” 

“Yeah Stevie you better had” 

I caught sight of Aurora, she was quite literally marching towards us, face like thunder, arms waving, I didn't see Kylo at first, then I did, ten paces behind her. 

“I said NO...” It would seem saying no to one's other half was the theme of today 

“I am an incredibly capable pilot” shouted Kylo, so perhaps no AND space was the theme? 

“PILOT being the word” 

“You have no patience Aurora you know that right?” 

“And you don't understand earth measurements, it's a recipe for disaster” 

“Hey Space People how's it going?” Bucky was beaming at the both of them, totally not bothered that they appeared to be in the middle of some kind of heated discussion. 

“He wants me to teach him how to drive” she used her thumb to indicate Kylo who was almost level with us now 

“And Aurora said no because she has no faith in me” 

“NO Aurora said no because you can't read the speedometer among other things” she crossed her arms over her chest 

“Slow down both of you... I'm bored, I'll teach him” 

“Buck...” 

“NOPE Stevie you do not get a say on this, you wanna know how Captain America learnt how to drive? By stealing Nazi trucks in GERMANY in the middle of literal War Zones... you think we had the money to LEARN how to drive in the middle of the Depression? In BROOKLYN? SO Space Boy let's see if we can find a car that won't matter if we bump it slightly huh? You two are joining us, because... obviously a man with parts of his memory missing and a man who doesn't know how to count could be a dangerous combination” 

I noticed Aurora roll her eyes as I did too. But Bucky was right, I thought it appropriate to accompany them on this mission of foolishness. We located a fleet of vehicles in the parking garage that I didn't even know existed. They were there for the very purpose of teaching recruits to drive if they couldn't already. Manual and automatic options. We went for automatic, a Chevy Colbalt, Bucky pulled us out of the garage and towards the back of the Compound where the quietest strip of 'road' ran alongside the runway that was only ever used by Tony and his private jet. 

Aurora and I remained sat in the back while Bucky and Kylo switched positions. 

“So he can't read?” 

“No he can read, just not English, and his universe measures time, speed, distance all that stuff differently to us, so he could be going a hundred miles an hour and not know because he doesn't understand our numeric values” 

“I've got a bad feeling about this...” 

“Will you two please stop worrying... OK Space Boy... two pedals at your feet, left is brake, right is accelerate, you put your foot on the break when you need to but the car into gear... but first you need to turn the key, foot on the break...” The car sprung to life as he turned the key, my heart rate accelerated before he did that's for sure “Good, now this stick you wanna move it so it's lined up to the D... Aurora stop snickering... that's this one...then SLOWLY take your foot off the break and gently push your other foot on the accelerator” 

The car lurched forward, as did Aurora and I, I threw my arm across her to stop her from slamming into the back of the drivers seat. 

“Ow” 

“Sorry... reflexes” 

“Jedi abilities” She tapped her finger to her temple 

Bucky sighed, probably more at me than anyone else 

“Try again, both hands on the wheel and take us in a straight line up to that tree, not too fast” 

We lurched forward again, but then started moving forward slightly more smoothly. 

“This is incredibly responsive...” 

I saw him look in the rear view mirror at Aurora who's mouth curled up in a half smile. What is it like to be able to communicate with someone without having to speak aloud? I did not want to now why she was smiling like that though. 

“The harder you push the accelorator the fast we're gonna go, so speed up Space Boy... not a lot, Stark may have race cars but this ain't a racetrack” 

“You race these... cars?” 

“Yup cars, bikes, if it's got wheels you can guarantee it's been raced” 

“My grandfather was a POD racer” 

“And Stevie doesn't want to go to space... POD racing Stevie don't you think that sounds cool?” 

“Uh huh...” 

We had sped up now, and he was having no problem with the steering. 

“Can't you two just...” Bucky waved two fingers in front of his forehead “... so he knows how to count and read in English?” 

“I don't know can we?” 

“We can Aurora... our minds have been somewhat... busy... information transference takes a lot of concentration and can be quite draining... unlike driving these... cars” 

“Honeymoon period I get it... right Doll?” 

A blush spread across Aurora's face, it was adorable. I was happy for her, for them, everyone deserved love and all it's expressions. 

“Driving is the easy part, being on a road with other cars is the hard part” 

“I still prefer a motorbike to cars...” 

“We know Stevie... OK let's turn a corner, you wanna slow down slightly so gently break” 

He braked a little too hard, but this time we all jolted forwarded, Jedi AND enhanced 

“Sorry” 

“I guess this is harder than I thought it was” 

“Can you not speak without it sounding erotic?” Aurora clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed furiously “I said that out loud, sorry I was distracted” 

“I hear it too Aurora... I think today's lesson is coming to an end” 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” 

Bucky looked round from the front seat but not at me, he was looking past me. I turned around and saw Colonel Rhodes in the War Machine suit approaching the rear of the vehicle. He shot past us then stopped landing directly in front of the car. At least Kylo managed to hit the brakes but I would wager that War Machine would do more damage to this car than vice versa. 

“Gentlemen... Miss Washington... if you could return to the main building we've had a breakthrough with the droid belonging to our intergalactic guest” 

Great, there is gonna be nothing I can do to stop Bucky going to space, is there?


	43. forty two

Kylo had handed R Too over to Tony in a hope that Tony could plug the droid into FRIDAY and have them communicate information about star charts and rebel alliance bases. 

In my heart of hearts I knew I had to go. I knew I had to rescue as many people as I could, even if I couldn't stop the New Order perhaps I could simply bring people home to Earth, her friends at least. Rey's friends. 

I knew Bucky wanted to come with us, mainly to go to space more than anything else. 

The drive back to the Compound was pretty quiet, and Kylo did an alright job of getting us back in to the parking garage without hitting anything. Bucky could be proud, he'd taught an alien to drive. He'd been better than I would have been, I would have been too tense, too anxious. It took a lot of courage to sit in the back of the car handing over control. 

I think I was the only person not feeling a tingle of excitement as we made our way to the conference room everyone was waiting for us in. I only felt dread, and slightly like I was being watched. There were cameras everywhere around the Compound but this was different. 

R Too beeped happily when myself and Kylo went through the door, wheeling himself over to us. 

“He's pleased to see you” 

“Yeah that knowledge transfer thing? Think we should get on with that sooner rather than later, then I'll be able to understand this one” 

I patted the top of the droid, then he wheeled himself so that he was between where myself and Kylo sat. Around the table was Tony, Rhodey, Sam, and of course Steve and Bucky. On the screen at the end of the room were Stephen Strange and Dr Banner. 

“We all here? Good...” Tony stood up and pointed a remote at the centre of the table where a projection of star charts appeared “... thanks to the information in the mobile trash can...” R Too beeped sadly “... it's a term of endearment I assure you... we can see here that this...” He pointed to what looked like a wavy yellow line “... is essentially a hole between Goth Boy's galaxy and ours, from what I can tell it's... stable... it won't get any smaller and it won't get any bigger...” 

“So it's NOT a one way ticket?” Steve's shoulders relaxed slightly 

“Nope... I mean I can't guarantee how safe his universe is, but the travel there is no problem... the droid says that there's a group of... rebels on this planet” he pointed to a planet that came more into focus, it was green, heavy with forestation “... it's called Ajan Kloss... did I... is that right?” 

“It is... the jungle planet” 

“Now look, I've absorbed as much information as I can about the bad guys... and I don't think that we have the man power to over throw them... BUT what I would like to suggest is a rescue mission, fly in, grab whoever is left and bring them back here where they can live safely and THEN IF they want... if you want... a return can be made and you know... victory can be had, you have my arsenal at your disposal... I once said a suit of armour around the world... I wasn't thinking BIG enough... any questions?” 

“Will you be accompanying us?” Kylo leant slightly across the table towards Tony 

“No... here's who's NOT coming... me, I've done deep space don't wanna repeat that plus Pepper would kill me before I got out of the atmosphere... the kid, for the same reasons... Bruce, you're over space too huh?” Dr Banner nodded “Rhodey you wanna get on this one?” 

“No... no thank you... I've been to space... no desire to return” 

“Stephen here is on standby should there be any trouble... I'm going to fit you all with trackers, I can locate you and Stephen if needs be can create a portal to bring you back to Earth with immediate effect... questions?” 

“I'm just gonna step out for a moment, excuse me... gentlemen” I rose quickly, my head spinning, the weight of an entire galaxy resting on my shoulders 

“Aurora?” Kylo went for my hand but I stopped him using my light 

“Let her go Space Boy...” 

I was outside, I knew I'd needed air but I was unsure of how I got here. I was in a haze. I sat on a wall in front of a water feature that Tony had made from things salvaged from the rubble of the previous building that was here. I was far enough away from the main entrance that people wouldn't immediately bother me. 

The feeling of being watched grew overwhelming. Then I caught a glimpse from the corner of my right eye, that tell tale blue glow. 

“Your Highness” 

“You don't need to call me that...” She reached over and took my hand in hers, she was as solid as I was “...You feel overwhelmed, I know, it's a lot to have the fate of so many in your hands, but you are STRONG Aurora, and this is a mission of rescue and extraction, you go in, get them out and be back on Earth before the New Order know you're even there” 

“What if he wants to stay?” 

“I doubt he will, where you go he follows... see?” 

I looked up and sure enough Kylo was walking towards us, he looked... bereft. 

“Mom?” 

“Ben... my son...” 

“Ben?” 

“Ahhh... Ben was the name I gave him at birth, Kylo Ren was the name he chose for himself... later...” He'd sat down on the other side of his Mom and she'd used her other hand to hold his, linking the three of us together “... he was actually named after your father” 

“Mom...” 

“I know what you're going to say... I changed my hair” 

“It suits you” 

“Now... Aurora here is a little... apprehensive... but I know you'll take care of her” 

“With my life” 

“Aurora... these people need you... they're waiting for you... you have nothing to fear... plus your friend with the metal arm... he's raring to go, he'd have made a fine addition to the rebel alliance had he been born in my universe” 

“You'll be there... if I need you?” 

“Of course... we... the ghosts of all the Jedis before you are always here, no matter the universe you are in... for now though...” 

Before I could realise what was happening, her hand was Kylo's hand, his thumb stroking across the back of my knuckles, the Princess had vanished.

“Ben?” 

“No one has called me that since I was a child, Ben Solo is... dead I suppose” 

“And you didn't think to tell me?” 

“Does it matter?” He was looking at me, trying to gauge my feelings “You feel as if I've been keeping things from you?” 

“I mean... I'd say your name is kind of a big deal...” 

“I just... Ben Solo is gone Aurora...” 

“Nothing else?” 

“No... not that I think of as being important... we shall undergo the knowledge transfer, you'll know everything then” 

“Will you know everything about me too?” 

“Of course” 

“Sorry I ran out” 

“It is a lot to take in... especially for someone who's never even been to space, your friends... they understand your concerns... you travelled through time to save your friend though, I'd say space travel is... how did the captain describe it... a slice of pie?” 

“Piece of cake” 

“Exactly...” 

“This knowledge transference... will it hurt?” 

“None of the legends I have read describe it as painful” 

“LEGENDS?” 

“Aurora... it has not been needed for many generations... the Jedi grew in numbers, there was no need for it to be performed to pass knowledge” 

“I'm still scared...” 

“I would be concerned if you weren't... come... the Sargent wants to know if he should pack dress uniform for space and I don't know what that means...”


	44. forty three

“Is it... sexual?” 

“Bucky” 

“No Sargent... Captain it is not a sexual act... it's a transference of knowledge, much like those... things that you put into your computers... a flash drive?” 

“Yes but where do you plug it in?” 

“BUCKY” 

“You don't... we each hold it...” 

“Naked?” 

“For crying out loud James” 

I'd actually been alongside Bucky's train of thought in regards to the knowledge transfer. Perhaps not that it was sexual but perhaps we needed to be naked in nature under a full moon in a body of water or something along those lines. But it turned out to be a stone tablet, no bigger or thicker than a ordinary notepad, that was on Kylo's ship along with the remainder of the Jedi artefacts. 

Steve and Bucky had come to find us. And find us they did, still sitting on the wall, me a little bit teary, Kylo with his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder soothing me. I was alright really, I think anyone who a year ago had been just an ordinary person who's world had suddenly been flipped upside down would be feeling the emotions. I'd just needed to have a little wobble, and I was currently feeling kinda silly about it when two people who'd basically been to hell and back and wanted to come with me even though their war was over came towards me. 

We all made our way on to Kylo's ship, after this I was fairly sure he was going to have Tony dismantle it and use it for parts, it was a reminder of the 'old' him the one he didn't want to be any more. He wasn't denying his past sins, but he didn't want a remainder of them sitting on the lawn. Even since the Falcon landed he'd still spend the nights with me. Were we living together? Perhaps that was something to be discussed formally when we returned to Earth. 

“It's in here... Bucky can you help me?” Kylo lifted the lid on the trunk that I'd found my lightsaber in and pulled out the tablet, it was wrapped in cloth, he handed it to Bucky “When we're in position put it between us” 

“I thought this wasn't sexual” 

Steve and I groaned in unison. 

“We shall undergo the transference outside... just in case” 

“In case of WHAT?” 

“I'm sure no ill will come of it... but Aurora I don't like being on this ship any more than I have to, the sooner it is disposed of the better” 

We settled on the lawn, not too far from the ship, the patch of lawn where I'd literally run to Kylo before I'd even know who he was so it deemed fitting to me. Myself and Kylo sat cross legged, opposite from each other just as we had on the first night I accidentally summoned him to my quarters. 

Bucky stood over us and unwrapped the tablet placing it on the grass between us then took a large step back to be level with Steve. The tablet was grey stone, with symbols engraved on, it didn't look like anything special... 

“Now what?” 

“We hold it, together, the stone acts as a conduit between us, ready?” 

“As I'll ever be...” 

“Hey... hey look at me...” I'd been looking down at the tablet lost in thoughts of what could go wrong, would I still be me “... nothing is going to hurt you... I love you, I'll never let anything hurt you again... put your hands on the stone Aurora” 

I reached out my hands. It felt... warm... and almost soft considering it was stone. Kylo did the same. As his hand touched it I expected... something. But there was nothing. Just two people sitting on a lawn holding a stone tablet. I didn't suddenly feel a surge of knowledge or memories, no thunder suddenly rumbled over head, no sparks flew. After a minute or so I took my hands off the tablet, the only feeling I had was a surge of annoyance. It clearly hadn't worked and I was going to have to teach my intergalactic boyfriend how to tell the time like he was a toddler. 

“Well that was anticlimactic” 

“What did she just say? What language was that?” I understood what Bucky said but it was like he was speaking under water 

“I said that was disappointing” 

“Aurora?” Bucky looked concerned

“Bucky?” 

“Space Boy what the fuck?” 

I looked up at Kylo he looked... dazed 

“There's twenty four hours in a day, seven days in a week and three hundred and sixty five days in a year... I am thirty six human years old” 

“OK... Stevie?” 

“Did you see that Buck? It glowed like a jewel...” Steve looked as dazed as Kylo did “... it was beautiful... and the light that came from... both of them... it was ethereal” 

“What the hell are you talking about nothing happened?” 

“KYLO” Bucky nudged Kylo's shoulder with his metal arm bringing him back to the world 

“Sorry... hey you're almost a hundred, that's A LOT” 

“Yeah thanks for that... now what the hell is wrong with Aurora?” 

“Nothing is wrong with me I'm fine...” Kylo scrambled towards me tossing the tablet to one side, taking my face in his hands “... what? I'm fine... well I feel fine... I don't think it worked” 

“What language is that?” 

“Galactic Basic... it is the universal language of my galaxy... Aurora, my sweet Aurora...” He smiled broadly at me and released my face “Look at the tablet... what does it say?” 

“I have no idea, it's gibberish...” I looked at the tablet where it had been discarded but now the writing had changed, it was in English “... and here it is written that the two souls who hold this stone shall exchange knowledge and wisdom so that the Jedi do not die”... how do I understand that?” 

“What did she say?” 

“She read out what was in the tablet... it's written in Aurebesh, the written version of Galactic Basic... so this might have worked a little too well... Aurora can you switch back to English? You're freaking out your friends... huh I know what freaked out means... cool... oh and cool...” 

I still didn't feel any different. Although now when I thought about the memories I'd seen in Kylo's head they were crystal clear, no longer dreamlike. I could recall planet and city names as if I'd been there on a regular basis, like the neighbourhoods of New York City. I knew how to read the symbols on the dashboard of Kylo's ship as if they belonged on a car. I knew how to fly a ship... I KNEW HOW TO FLY A SHIP 

“I know how to fly your ship” 

“Oh thank god...” Bucky deflated slightly “...that I understood... you OK Doll?” 

“Yeah... yeah I think so...” I felt like my mind was arranging itself, much like I'd seen in Bucky's head “... Kylo?” 

“I'm... wonderful...” He laid down on the grass looking up at the sky “... that one looks like a rabbit... I see that now... oh and that one a Dinosaur... you know we have creatures in my universe that are not dissimilar to your prehistoric lizards... or were they birds? It seems to have been a while since Aurora thought about it” 

“I think these two are going to be of no use to anyone but themselves for the rest of today, come on Stevie... it's Taco night... I'll make sure yours are mild seeing as Aurora won't be of any use to take you to the hospital wing when you think you're having a heart attack but you've actually just got indigestion because you're old” 

“Hate to tell you this, but you're old too pal” 

I watched as they disappeared from view, headed back to the main building. I laid out on the grass next to Kylo. There truly were clouds that looked like a rabbit and a dinosaur. 

“Actually that cloud looks like Godzilla and technically he's not a dinosaur” 

“Ahhh yes, he's a... legend... a story... unlike you Aurora...” He'd turned so he was propped up on his elbow looking over me “... you are more fascinating than I could have ever imagined” 

“I'm sure you'd say the same to Bucky... or Steve if you'd have swapped knowledge with them... I mean they're almost a hundred years old” 

“That they may be Aurora... but neither of them are my destiny... unlike you...” 

He leant down and kissed me, making my toes curl in my sneakers. Perfect. It was perfect. For now.


	45. forty four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just porn

Kylo's POV

The Sargent had suggested drinks in the bar that was part of the Compound. It was pleasant enough in there, far from the hive of wretched scum and villainy that frequented the bars of my universe, but I didn't feel like it. Or rather Aurora didn't feel like it. I got the silent impression from her that she would rather spend her last night on Terra firma alone with me and not in the company of others. 

The journey itself was simple. Cruise out of the planet's atmosphere, travel at hyper speed until we reached the rift, cruise through it, and again at hyper speed to our final destination. It was the arrival of the ship and the greeting party that would meet us that was causing me anxiety. It wasn't going to be a warm welcome for me at least that was for sure. Thankfully the cloaking devices my father had installed on the ship would keep us hidden from the Empire, we could be back on Earth before they even knew we were there. 

I'd been on the ship making sure it was habitable for four people to journey to deep space. The winged one had been asked if he'd wanted to go but said it was bad enough he had to play gooseberry to the Sargent and Captain never mind another couple so he politely declined. The man of Iron had assisted me in making my ship compatible with his tracking technology allowing him the ability to bring us back instantly, or send as rescue party if needed. 

Aurora had gone to her apartment to 'pack' though she really needed to take very little, comfortable clothes to travel in and her newly made suit for when we arrived. Tony laughed and said he hoped I had a lot of storage as women never pack 'light', I explained that the ship was actually built for smuggling goods and people so she could bring her entire apartment if she so wished. 

As I made my way across the lawn, through the thrums of employees I could feel Aurora's connection to me growing stronger, it was playful and incredibly seductive. After entering the code to gain access to her apartment I pushed opened the door to the most glorious sight. The blinds were drawn and the low summer evening sun basked the room in a soft amber glow. The scent of her sweet perfume wafted up my nose, it was heavenly. 

In the centre of the living space on the couch was my Princess, dressed in very little. Black lace covered her breasts, black satin covered her crotch but only just and sheer nylon ran up her legs stopping at her thighs attached to a belt around her waist, black, satin, adorned with ribbons. 

“Hey there spaceman” 

“Hello yourself Princess, I feel... incredibly overdressed right now” 

“How about I help you with that?” 

She rose from the couch and walked towards me, hips swaying, hair blowing gently in the breeze from an open window. I went to use my light to manipulate her, but she stopped me dead, she was so powerful when she wanted to be 

“Uh uh... inappropriate use of the force Commander Ren” she waggled her finger at me “Seeing as I'm putting my life in your hands when we leave I think I'll be Captain tonight” 

She stood up on the tips of her toes and put a small kiss to my lips before letting her hands pull the hem of my t shirt up, slowly, fingernails grazing my body as she raised it up and off over my head. I toed off my sneakers with as much grace as I could muster before she looked up at me again, a wicked grin played out on her lips and reached for my belt, unbuckling it, then popping open the buttons on jeans lowering them down my legs, they pooled at my feet so I kicked them off leaving me in my boxer briefs. 

I tried again to use my light to move her, touch her without using my hands, this time she flicked her wrist and sent me flying, my back hitting the door with a thud. 

“Don't make me render you TOTALLY powerless” 

Her eyes narrowed before she sunk to her knees in front of me, leaving her eye level with my hardening dick. She pushed my briefs down slightly and took my length in her right hand, her skin was soft, warm, divine. I watched, eyes wide as she looked directly up at me, running her tongue across her lips before spitting on the head of my dick, then using her tongue to swirl around the tip as if it was a lollipop. I let out a moan I didn't realise I'd been holding in as she sunk her mouth down on me, the perfect amount of pressure, tongue flat pushing against the underside. Her right hand gripping the base, moving in beautiful harmony with her mouth and her left hand fondling my balls with the greatest touch. 

I needed to touch her but she'd used her force to literally pin me in place, I couldn't even use my hands to reach into her hair and tug it as she liked me to do so much. 

She worked me like no other ever had, she would leave me panting, breathless, wanting more. Just as I was at the edge she pulled away. 

“Kylo?” 

“Yuh huh” 

“I'm going to sit on your face, the floor is hard...” she looked back at my dick “much like you are, shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

“Yuh huh... I mean yes please” 

She stood up and led me by the hand to the bedroom, I pushed my underwear off over my feet as we went. The bedroom was lit the same as the living same, warm, glowing, a stunning contrast to her pale skin. 

“Lay down” I did as instructed and laid on the bed, sinking into it, she stood at the end, within my gaze “Would you like me to take these off?” 

Her fingers were hooked into the top of her panties. I nodded and watched as she slowly slid them down her legs kicking them off. The stockings remained on, I felt them slide over my skin as she crawled up my body. She kissed me deeply before getting into a position she was comfortable in. I had an incredible view of her body above me as I got that first taste of her on my tongue, the sweetest fruit. My body no longer held still by her force I took a strong grip on her hips allowing me to move her in time with my mouth, she was holding on to a shelf above the bed for balance, bouncing her hips slightly as she let me know with her moans that I was doing good.   
I could taste the beginning of her orgasm, and I didn't stop I just worked her harder until I felt the warm wetness flood on to my tongue. She rode it out, moaning my name, making my dick twitch on its own, craving her touch, craving the part of her body that was on my mouth right now. 

She clambered down my body, gripping my hips between her thighs, my dick so close to where I needed it to be. 

“You really are very good at that” She was flushed across her cheeks and chest, a slight tremble in the tops of her thighs. Her face was once again close to mine, she kissed me, tasting herself on my tongue “Would you like me to take this off now?” 

The straps to her bra were wrapped around her forefingers. I nodded and she pulled the straps down, then reached behind her back to unhook it letting it fall away from her breasts. I pulled it fully off and threw it off the bed, he skin was as soft as the satin she'd covered it with. I toyed with her breasts, letting my hands sink into the flesh, rolling her nipples between my fingers. I sat up slightly allowing me to smother her breasts in kisses, sucking her nipples now. Letting them audibly pop out of my mouth. 

She was getting as desperate for us to be joined as I was, grinding her hips down on to me. My dick sliding between her wet folds. Her most sensitive spot still swollen. 

I pulled her so we were nose to nose. 

“I need to be inside you Aurora, I need to feel you” 

A chaste kiss was placed to my lips before she took my length in her hand and guided me inside her. She didn't move at first, allowing herself time to enjoy the first stretch. I was glad she did, I had to concentrate hard on not becoming over worked, she was so overwhelming to all my senses. The hot, wet, tight sensation of her core around my dick, the weight of her body on top of mine, the pressure of her fingers roaming the expanse of my chest. 

I had my back against the wall, meaning she was slightly above me, when I put my right hand in her hair and brought her neck to my mouth then she started to move, but she didn't bounce, she dragged her hips back and forth, grinding down, pushing herself as far down my length as she could. It was heavenly. 

It didn't take long for us to find a rhythm, allowing us to move in unison, a beautiful harmony. This wasn't the time for me to wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze this was the time for me to let my hands wander, to wrap around her back, stroking my fingers up and down, to fondle her breasts. 

She leant back slightly, I knew she was seeking friction so I held her hips tight and dragged her in time with her movements. She was close. Her body arching, her breasts bouncing. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was mine, totally lost in pleasure. 

I'd been holding off, desperate for her to cum once again before I did. But my muscles were clenching. My breathing had become more like a pant, as had hers. A cacophony of moans filling the evening air. My toes were curling, feet flexing. 

“Are you gonna cum?” 

“Uh huh” I could barely speak, I was literally biting my tongue 

“Yeah? You gonna fill my tight little pussy with your cum?” 

“Uh huh” 

“I'm gonna cum...” 

Feeling her release on my tongue was one thing, but to feel it on my dick was another, the tightness became more so, the wetness was warm and divine. Her whole body shook and she moaned out my name. 

I couldn't stop it any more, I bounced her forcefully, slightly faster than she'd been, my body quaking as I spilled into her. 

“I love you” 

“I know” she smirked and kissed me. 

If everything went wrong, if I died, if that was my fate. I would die a happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! sorry for the delay my loves! I started my new job but now I've got my schedule I'll be able to write around it, huge love to all the readers! Are y'all excited for Aurora and Bucky to go to space?


	46. forty five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while... promise I'll TRY not to keep you waiting so long again

“Go get out of here” 

“No not without you” 

“This all feels strangely familiar, has this happened before? Stevie?” 

“Buck... we gotta go...” 

I hadn't been able to sleep, I was tossing and turning worrying over all the things that could go wrong in... space. Kylo must've got annoyed with my restlessness and put me to sleep with his light, because one minute I was alternating staring at the clock on my phone and the ceiling fan and the next I was rudely awoken from a dream about world war two by my bedroom door being literally kicked open. 

“SPACE... we're going to Space” 

I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Bucky who'd burst into the room. That it was now Bucky literally jumping on the bed making me oh so thankful that I'd slipped into pyjamas and hadn't fallen asleep naked, again. Kylo was wrapped in the burrito blanket that Sam had gotten me as a gag gift. He was a literal space burrito. He barely stirred, even with the weight of a metal armed enhanced human leaping on the bed. 

“Buck... come on... at least have breakfast before we go into orbit huh?” 

I groaned and opened one eye to see Steve holding out his hand to get Bucky down from my bed, his usual apologetic smile plastered on his face. Bucky did as he was told but I felt it wouldn't be long until he was barging back in again. 

Before I could think about moving Kylo rolled over and pulled me towards him, burying his face in my hair. 

“Sorry about Bucky” 

“He's excited, I understand... I think... but in my universe space travel is as everyday as driving your cars, the novelty soon wears off” 

“We're going to be OK, right?” 

“Of course Aurora, I'll not let anything untoward happen to your or your friends” 

We left at noon, Tony had spoken to Director Fury and as usual NASA had agreed to turn a blind eye to a ship launching, so long as we did it at noon, lunchtime. There was no 'leaving party' just the four of us. We met in the corridor adjoining our homes and made our way to the Falcon, Bucky maybe a little bit faster on his feet than the rest of us. I just couldn't shake a feeling of impending doom, no matter how many times Kylo reassured me. 

No one was in battle uniforms, we were all in comfy clothes, sweats and sneakers, no baggage as everything had already been loaded on to the ship, in essence all we needed to do was 'board'. Some of us more exuberantly than others. 

“Goodbye Compound, goodbye recruits, goodbye Earth” Bucky was shouting and waving to no one. The 'recruits' were too far away to hear what was going on. 

We settled into the cockpit, Kylo in the pilot seat, Steve acting as copilot, even though I was the only other person to be able to fly the Falcon, in theory, using memories I'd taken from Kylo. 

I sat behind him, and Bucky behind Steve. 

He turned to me with a wicked grin. 

“Ready Princess?” 

“Don't ask her, ask me, yes, why are we still on the ground space boy? Go go GO” 

Kylo laughed and turned back, flicking switches on the dashboard, I heard the sound of the entrance ramp closing, and the engines firing up, they weren't loud like a plane, more like a car, a modern one with a quiet hum. 

I'd expected it to be like a plane taking off, the slight g force pinning me back into my seat but there was nothing, it again was like being in a car. With really uncomfortable seats. We rose upwards but I didn't feel like I was tipping as if I was on a roller-coaster I remained still. Soon we were above the clouds, which was not a new experience, it was like normal air travel. Then we rose higher, the clouds a distant memory, the world growing darker. I could see the stars, even though I knew it was daylight, it didn't feel like it. 

My thoughts were momentarily filled with how small the world was, all those people, millions of them going about their lives oblivious to the fact that I, Aurora Washington was now in the outer parts of the atmosphere, to travel to another galaxy. 

I thought perhaps there's be some kind of noise, a sensation, something... when we left the atmosphere and entered true space but there was nothing. Kylo turned the ship around so we were pointing back at the Earth. I could see it, all of it, the blues of the oceans, greens of the land, browns and greys of the mountains, reds of the deserts, whites of snow and ice all laid out in front of me, behind me the brightness of the moon and endless stars.

Bucky for once in his entire life was speechless, no language, not Russian, not English was spoken. I looked at him, he was wide eyed, a silent tear escaping. 

“Stevie?” 

“Yeah Buck?” 

“Space” 

“I know Buck” 

The ship turned around, we were faced now with space, true space, the moon to the right and to the left the stars, so much brighter than I could have ever imagined and they truly were twinkling. Like a handful of glitter had been sprinkled in the sky. 

“I'm about to make the jump to hyper space, you won't feel any difference in speed, but you will see the stars rush past, if you're not used to it you may find it a little disorientating, if that happens, look at something that is not moving it'll help ground you” 

He pushed forward the large lever on the dash and space started to melt, as if it was a piece of Taffy being pulled. Stars rushed past us as long streaks of light. I shut by eyes tight, trying to get my body to believe it was stationary and solid, not melting into the fabric of space as the ship was. 

It took moment to reach the rift, I opened my eyes to see it, and it was a spectacle to behold. A long streak hundreds of miles wide splitting space. It was a cacophony of purples and pinks streaked with bright white lightening. It looked like something you really shouldn't go through but we remained on a course headed straight for it. 

“Now travelling through this... awake... I have no experience of, although I'm sure it won't be in any way unpleasant if it had been it would've awoken me from stasis... everyone ready?” 

“Not like we can say no is it?” 

“No it's not Aurora” 

“Buck you doing good?” 

“Look at it Stevie... LOOK... AT... IT” 

“I know Buck... it's something else... when you're ready Kylo” 

The ship must've come to a stop as we left hyper space, as I was well aware that we were moving forwards again, soon becoming part of the rift. I was certain we would be hit by lightening and explode but once again I felt.. nothing. No additional heat, pressure or force. It acted like a vacuum, pulling us through and then spitting us out the other side. 

On the other side was space, more space. We were now in Kylo's galaxy. I sensed his heart rate speed up, his heart rate quicken, anxiety raised. I let my light soothe him. It was my job, to protect him here. 

There was no difference between space in this galaxy and space in my own, the stars looked the same. Bright, sparkling. 

“Welcome to my galaxy I guess... I'm going to put us back into hyper space now, toward our final destination...” 

“What's that?” 

I looked to Bucky first, his arm raised in a point toward the cockpit wind shield, at first I couldn't see what he was pointing at then I did. 

“A moon...” Suggested Steve looking at the star chart on the screen in front of him 

“It's too small to be a moon” 

“That's no moon it's a... space station” 

As the words left Kylo's mouth the ship began to shudder 

“What's happening?” 

“Tractor beam” 

“Well get us out of it” exclaimed Bucky 

“I can't... it's the Empire...” 

“It's a Death Star isn't it?” 

“Yes Aurora it is...” 

“Plan?” questioned Steve, tactical brain in gear

“Follow my lead” 

My mind was racing, the tractor beam pulling us towards the station, it was terrifying and became more so the closer we got. Kylo was soothing me, mentally preparing me for what could lay ahead. I looked to see Steve's arm held out behind him so he could hold Bucky's hand. 

“It's going to be OK Buck” 

“I wouldn't have come if I didn't want some vague space based excitement Stevie” 

The beam pulled up into a docking station, that's when I saw them, hundreds of them, Stormtroopers, dressed in their white armour, marching, forming a barricade around the Falcon as it touched down. 

“Captain, Sargent, you have less than a minute, in the main corridor you will find generous sized storage compartments I suggest you hide... go... NOW” Steve and Bucky both offered me a look each of sympathy and concern as they left the cockpit “Aurora... listen to me very carefully... they're going to enter the ship if we don't go out to them, you're going to tell them you captured me in the Outer Rims, you're a Bounty Hunter, your name is Odessa Fett, they'll trust that name... OK? Aurora?” 

“No... I'm not handing you over” 

He was out of his seat, I was still in mine, I felt as if I couldn't get my body to move, for all of my bravado I was now literally paralysed in fear. But not fear for me, fear that I was about to lose him. My intergalactic destiny. I had to hand him over to the enemy. His hands cupped my face. 

“Aurora you must, it's going to be OK, our stowaways will come after us and we can escape... BUT hear this... Aurora Washington I love you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you and no matter what happens you must always remember that, if I die then that is my fate but I will die a happy man, the short time I've spent with you on... Earth has made up for a life of regret and treacherous mistakes... ready?” 

“No” 

He kissed me, much like the first kiss we ever shared, messy, desperate, breathless. As he withdrew he unbuckled my seat belt and helped me up. Before we left the cockpit he pulled open a compartment and pulled out a pair of sturdy handcuffs. 

We briefly stopped in the main room to change into our 'space' clothes so to not give away our origin of Earth. I cuffed him, trying desperately to keep my composure and not cry. It was unbefitting of a Jedi or a Bounty Hunter to cry. 

We walked in silence towards the entrance to the ship, him one step ahead of me, I had a blaster in my holster as opposed to my saber. It was important they not know I was a Jedi, bounty hunters didn't carry lightsabers. 

As the ramp lowered I took a deep breath in and silently told Kylo I loved him one more time. 

There was a tall red headed man waiting for us. He was flanked by a Storm Trooper in platinum armour adorned with a red sash, allowing it to stand out from the rest of them. 

“Ahhhh if it isn't our... Supreme Leader” he sneered “And your are?” 

“General Hux, Captain Phasma” Kylo had told me of their names without words “I am Odessa Fett, I captured Ren here...” I jabbed him in the back with my blaster causing him to lurch forward “... in the Outer Rims, I trust there is a handsome bounty on his head” 

“I'm sure we can come to some arrangement... and the ship?” 

SHIT the ship 

“My own craft was damaged in landing, this ship was with him, I shall need it to return to my craft, I trust that won't be an issue?” 

“This heap of junk is worthless, so no that won't be a problem... if you'll accompany us to the smelting level, we need to take Ren here to Lord Snoke, and he's not aboard so... measures will need to be undertaken to get Ren to his... final destination... once he's with Lord Snoke your bounty will be transferred to you in untraceable credits” 

He turned and began to lead our way through the docking bay towards elevator doors. I knew this station I had been here before, I had seen it through the eyes of my true father. The ghosts themselves were silent. Kylo was not, he was talking a mile a minute, telling me what I needed to do. What I needed to do after... after he was gone. 

The elevator took us to a place, a hot place, the heat blasted my face as soon as the doors opened. Like the rest of the station I felt as thought I'd seen this place before. In the centre of the space was a deep pit with steaming rising from it. 

“JD 201?” 

A storm trooper stepped up and pulled Kylo away from me, I gritted my teeth so hard trying not to scream I could taste blood from biting my tongue in the process. He was pushed towards a platform that had come up in the pit accessed by a walkway that had been lowered from above. Once Kylo was on the platform the storm trooper moved away from him, the walkway moving away as he did leaving Kylo stranded on the platform 

“For someone who was always so vocal you've been incredibly silent throughout this Ren, anything you'd like to say before your confinement?” 

“Fuck you Hux” 

“Yes... I thought you might say something like that... when you're ready operator” 

I didn't want to take my eyes away from Kylo. Kylo in handcuffs, standing on a platform that was beginning to descend into the pit. I knew he wasn't coming back out. I let my mind do the talking. 

“I love you” 

“I know” 

He vanished into the pit, a fresh cloud of steam obscuring him from my view, there was a assault of noise. Clanking, hissing, thudding. Then silence. Not just from the machinery, but the voice, his voice I'd heard in my head for months, the presence of him I'd felt in my soul for all these months was gone. As if a switch had been flicked into the off position. 

I was alone. I was alone on a space station modelled on the one where my true father had met his fate, taken his last mortal breath. 

“Excellent... and excellent work... can always rely on a Fett to get things done when needed, you're free to go now...” 

I nodded, turned on my heels and walked away, not looking back, not even once.


	47. forty six

As I made my way back to the Falcon, my feet carrying me as if I was on autopilot, all the voices of all the people on the Death Star flooded my senses. I'd not noticed them until now as my thoughts had been consumed by him, by Kylo, but now, they were shouting down my ears. All saying the same thing... Kylo Ren, a mixture of shock, surprise, confusion. 

I tried to block them out, I tried to shout to Bucky, try to enter his brain to let him know what had happened but it was too noisy. I couldn't stretch my light out far enough through the crowd. 

Soon I reached the ship, the entrance ramp lowered and I made my way on board. As I turned to look out once again upon the docking level of the space station I saw him. I saw Kylo, he was imprisoned in carbonite, his face contorted, his arms reaching out in front of him, reaching for aid. His prison was floating up the ramp of another ship across the dock, the ship was not dissimilar to the one he'd arrived on earth in, but it was white instead of his signature black. 

The moment the ramp closed I swiftly made my way to the cockpit. 

“Stay where you are, when we are out of the station I'll tell you” 

“Are you OK?” replied Steve from his hiding hole 

“He's gone” 

Silence from my stowaways. 

I was in the pilots seat, the tears threatening to fall but before I gave into my emotions I knew that I had to navigate us out of danger. I'd seen how to fly this ship in Kylo's memories, but I was doubting myself. 

“Flip that switch, it's the autopilot, it'll get you off this death trap and out into space” 

“He's gone...” 

“That I know Aurora, I'm his father... flip the switch for me... please” 

I leant forward and flipped a switch bringing the ship to life, it rose slowly from the deck, turning so it was pointed towards space once again, and without me doing anything it moved forwards at a gentle pace until we pushed through the forcefield that protected the dock of the station. There was no shuddering when we entered space so I assumed that we were also free of the tractor beam. 

“That lever is the hyperspace, push it forwards” 

“My friends are in the smuggling compartments” 

“Doesn't matter, they won't notice, push the lever Aurora” 

He was sitting in the copilot seat, as much as a force ghost could sit in a seat. 

“I'm sorry” 

“It is not your fault... push the lever, trust me, it won't take them long to realise who you really are” 

I leant over as pushed the lever forward, it moved so smoothly, not what I was expecting. The stars once again melted around me. 

“You can come out now” 

Kylo's father offered me a sad smile before he vanished from the cockpit. 

“Were you talking to someone?” 

“Only myself...” 

The tears came freely now, Bucky wrapped his arms around me, well around me and the seat I was in. 

“What happened?” 

“I think that's pretty obvious Stevie, Space Boy got GOT by the space version of Hydra and now we have to go get him back right? Right Aurora?” 

“I don't even know where they took him, they froze him in carbonite to take him to Lord Snoke” 

“WHO?” 

“The ruler of the bad guys I'd guess Stevie, you're not very good at this are you? It's gonna be OK Doll we'll go get him...” 

Steve sat in the copilot's seat that had been occupied by a ghost moments earlier. 

“According to the star chart we should reach the jungle planet where the rebel base is when we come out of hyper space, when we get there we should...” 

“Who said you were in charge?” 

“Buck...” 

He'd sat in the seat behind me leaving his human hand rested on my shoulder. 

“Just because you're a Captain on Earth doesn't mean you're a Captain in space, this is Aurora's mission” 

“It was Kylo's mission... was... was...” the tears began to fall again 

“We will find him Aurora, we will... I ain't afraid of some dude called Snoke, what kind of name is Snoke anyway?” 

The stars came back into focus and the ship came out of hyperspace. Out the window I saw a planet of green, the brightest most vivid green, way more so than those of earth. We were here. 

Taking off was one thing, guided by the ghost of the original owner of this ship, landing was going to be a whole other thing. 

“Flick that switch there Aurora, it'll land the ship for you” 

“WHAT THE FUCK? There's a ghost sat next to me” 

“Han Solo... pleased to meet you... I think...” 

“Bucky Barnes... that's Steve Rogers” 

“I know” 

I turned round but he'd vanished, again. 

“Yeah... they do that...” 

The ship entered the atmosphere and with no help from me lowered itself slowly into a soft landing. I could see a small group of people looking at us as we descended, they didn't look all that pleased to see us. 

And if they looked pissed from a distance the greeting we got when the ramp lowered down and I could see them up close was even worse. We made it to the bottom of the ramp when guns were raised on us. 

“How did you get that ship?” 

There were three of them, I knew their names, Poe, Finn and Rose, and they had with them a droid, BB8. 

“My Earth name is Aurora Washington... my Jedi name is Kyra Kenobi, daughter of Obi Wan... I am in possession of the Millennium Falcon as it arrived on Earth in search of Kylo Ren” the group raised their weapons again, more forcefully this time “... it is my job to rescue you, to take you back to Earth you will be safe from the Empire” 

“And them?” Finn gestured towards my companions 

“This is Captain Steve Rogers and Sargent James Barnes, they mean you no harm” 

“Most people call me Bucky... and I swear... we are not here to fight you, we're here to rescue you” 

“And take us where? I've never even heard of Earth” stated Poe 

There was a loud roar and the giant long haired creature appeared from the darkened doorway of a concrete bunker. Steve and Bucky each took a step back as it approached us. 

“Hey Chewie” 

“You know who he is?” 

“I know who all of you are... you are Poe Dameron, rebel pilot, Finn, a former stormtrooper, and Rose, engineer... that is Chewbacca... and the droid is named BB8... I am in possession of R2D2, he is on Earth now... safe... as you could be” 

Chewbacca walked up to the group and lowered each of their weapons that were pointed at us with his giant furry hand, then he approached me, roared once again and wrapped his arms around me allowing me to bury my face into his shaggy fur while he patted the top of my head. 

“I know pal... I know...” 

“She understands him?” queried Rose 

“It would seem so...” guessed Poe

“How do we know this isn't some kind of... trick and you're not the... bad guys?” asked Finn

“She isn't a bad guy...” Rey appeared in front of me to a collection of gasps “... she tells the truth... their planet... Earth... it isn't even in this galaxy and is safe from the Empire... the war here is lost... go and live your lives without threat” 

“What does Kylo Ren have to do with all this?” Finn looked confused, confused and angry

I pulled myself away from my Wookiie friend and looked to the group. 

“Kylo came to Earth in search of me, to cut a long story short, he's... he's gone now” 

“You have to believe me when I tell you that he is not the Kylo Ren we knew, Aurora has changed him, he's... different now... my demise was not his fault, nor did I die at his hands... he was seeking redemption for his crimes... he found Aurora” 

“He wanted to defeat the Empire once and for all... but... but we don't have the fire power nor the numbers needed... but what we can offer you is safety, no longer will you have to live in fear or in a concrete bunker... please... will you come with me?” 

“Rey?” 

“Finn... I know you can feel the force in her, she is a powerful Jedi as were her parents” 

“Did someone say R too?...” a shiny droid came from the bunker “oh... hello my name is C3PO human cyborg relations... is R too with you?” Chewbacca roared “Earth? I've never heard of it...” another roar “Kyra Kenobi?” more Wookiie sounds “Master Solo?” 

“Kylo is... he is... he's gone” 

My emotions had gotten the better of me so Bucky stepped forwards to be level with me against the crowd. 

“He was taken, when we came through the rift we were supposed to come straight here but we were intercepted by a... Death Star? He's been taken to someone called Snoke...” 

“Well he's dead” scoffed Rose   
“Don't say that... don't you dare say that... I'm gonna go get him, I don't know why I bothered trying to offer you rescue, Steven... James... we're leaving” 

“She loves him doesn't she?” Rose was looking at her feet apologetically

I'd half turned back towards the ship. I couldn't control my emotions, they were coming in waves, an out of control storm in my mind and soul. My current emotion being fuck these jerks, and fuck everything else, I was going to find Snoke and rip him in half. 

“Aurora no...” Steve stopped me and turned me back around “She does love him, and he loves her, he was supposed to find her and train her, bring her here to defeat the... Empire, but instead they fell in love... and trust me when I say he looks at her like she hung the moon, and while I have no doubt that he committed unspeakable atrocities, the person I know, the Kylo that lives on Earth is kind, caring, patient and happy... this is my... my... erm...” he rubbed the back of his neck, meaning he was thinking “...Bucky is my intended, and for years he was prisoner to an organisation similar to your Empire, he took undertook murderous acts... yet he has found redemption... is it so hard to believe that Kylo has too?” 

I noticed the General had appeared alongside Rey. When in doubt call in the Princess to kick everyone's ass. 

“My rebels... you have fought... you have fought long and hard with courage and bravery, but if you stay here they will find you... they will find you and they will kill you... Aurora is good and kind, she means you no harm, she has helped my son with his redemption...” 

“I'm sorry I lost him” 

“Don't be... you'll get him back but for now you must take these survivors back to your Earth... Poe stop being an idiot and get on the ship” 

“Yes ma'am”


	48. forty seven

Earth. Home.

Only it wasn't the home I left. Not now that he was gone. 

Poe piloted the ship back to Earth with Chewie as copilot and Steve in the cockpit because he's a control freak. Rose and Finn excused themselves to one of the sleeping quarters. I hadn't realised they were a couple. They could now live in peace as a couple, do the things that couples do. Not like me, not now that he was gone. 

R too and C3PO had linked together so they could transfer knowledge of Earth and the story of how Kylo got there and found me. 

I sat on one of the benches in the living quarters, staring into literal space, I couldn't make my body cooperate with what my brain wanted it to do. Which was cry but the tears wouldn't come. 

When we passed through the rift from one galaxy to the next, back to the solar system from where we came from I got a feeling of immense loss, any lingering connection I had to Kylo was broken as we passed through. I slumped sideways as it happened, Bucky there to catch my fall, letting my head rest on his knee as I now laid on the bench. I tried to scream but it felt as if my head was under water. 

“I think she's in shock” Steve's legs were in my line of sight 

“Yeah? No kidding Stevie” Bucky's hand, his human one was winding through my hair, stroking my scalp to soothe me 

Now we were safe, now the immediate danger was gone my adrenaline had worn off and I was exhausted, mentally and physically, but the second I tried to close my eyes I just saw him being lowered into that pit, the look of sheer terror in his eyes and the fear he felt in his heart. 

“Aurora...” I could see the tell tale blue light of a ghost, and the voice told me it was my father, Obi Wan “Gentlemen my name is Ben Kenobi, you will know me as Obi Wan, Aurora's true father... though she is in shock now I feel her emotions, they're full of rage and vengance, she must be kept good, she must not turn to the dark side of the force, a Jedi filled with rage and revenge can easily succumb to the dark side, and if that happens she will be unstoppable, her soul lost to evil...” 

“I think we are here...” Poe's voice drifted from the cockpit accompanied by a roar from Chewie “... I've never ever heard of Earth so does someone want to come help me before I land us on the wrong planet?” 

The blue light of my father vanished as did Steve as he walked back to the cockpit. 

“You're going to be alright Aurora, we'll get him back, even if I have to do it myself” 

Our welcoming party consisted of Tony, just Tony as it was the middle of the night when we touched down. He was surprised to see us. Though it felt like we'd been gone a week in Earth time we'd been gone less than twenty four hours. Meaning when I left here less than I day ago he'd been here. And now he wasn't. 

I was deposited on my couch in my apartment. Bucky tried to stay but Steve persuaded him away saying I needed time alone to grieve. Time for them to come up with a plan to bring him back to me. 

I laid on the couch, if I pushed my spine into the back of it... it almost felt as if he was there, laid behind me, but then I'd wake up and the warming sensation of his body was lost again. 

People came and went with food and drinks, I showered, and I sat back down on the couch staring into space. I couldn't bear to be in the bedroom, I'd only really known that room with him in it and now it was empty and cold, uninviting so I remained on the couch. I tried to sleep, oh I tried to sleep, maybe if I slept I would wake up and it had all been a dream but I woke up to screams, coming from me, Bucky or Steve crashing in through the apartment door and staying with me unitl my breathing returned to normal, until the vision of him disappearing into the steam wasn't so fresh in my mind that it may as well have happened seconds ago. 

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, it had no meaning any more. I was in danger of becoming Bella in Twilight, just sat in a chair staring out a window as the seasons passed, her life lost without Edward in it. But this wasn't a teenage romance novel, this was my life. 

We'd been home for days, maybe even weeks, what was everyone doing? Sitting around with their thumbs up their asses? Why had no one come to get me? To take me to the Falcon, to fly me away, a plan to bring my love back put into action?

The numbness had started to dissapate. But it wasn't replaced with sadness, no, it was something else, something that had been brewing, simmering and was now reaching boiling point. Rage, white hot rage, and a sense of vengence so strong I was not going to be stopped by man nor beast in my mission to retrieve my love, even if I had to take on the whole empire myself. 

I sprung from the couch, willed my weapon into my hand and ripped open my apartment door beginning my journey to the Falcon. Soon I was outside with the ship in view. 

"Hey Doll... rampage huh? Been on a few of those myself but this isn't the way" 

I flicked my wrist and slung Bucky out of my path, he landed with a thud on the floor. 

"Aurora... Aurora calm down" Steve was in front of me, using his hands to try and stop me "... I'm glad you're off the couch but this isn't the way, don't let the rage consume you, please don't go this way" 

"Move or be moved" 

"Aurora..." his tone was pleading but with another wave of my hand he hurtled through the air landing with a crunching sound which I took to be the sound of his phone breaking rather than bones, served him right

"Well look who it is, the emo has risen..." Tony was literally stood on top of the ship in full Iron Man suit. I tried to move him as I had done Steve and Bucky but he wouldn't budge, I looked at my hand, confused "Yeah... did you really think lover boy didn't show me how to block a Jedi attack? You know... just in case" 

"There's more than one way I can move you Tony" My lightsaber sprang to life in my hand

"Uh huh yeah here's the thing, a titan once threw a moon at me, you're a not even five foot pissed off person waving a glow stick" 

I surged forward, weapon spinning, as I leapt towards him I raised my lightsaber to strike him on impact. Only I was cut short, he raised his hands and shot me with a taser. 

I fell to the floor convulsing. 

"Tony that's enough" Steve pulled me on to my back and unclipped the taser from where it was stuck in my shoulder receiving a jolt himself in reward "Tony..." 

"What? it was either that or a shot of Bruce's knock out juice... I think I made the right decision... she could've been asleep for days with the knock out juice and I think it's time she knew about the plan to retrieve her intergalactic emo, don't you?" 

“Sorry...” Bucky was pulling me to my feet “... did I hurt you?” 

“Only my pride, I mean I hate to admit it but you are barely five foot and waving a glow stick... I think taking out two super soldiers with that amount of ease be proud Doll... right Stevie?” 

“Well I'm gonna need a new cell phone...” 

“Yeah Doll you kinda broke the record there, he's had that one for a month, a whole month... now...” he was brushing invisible dirt off my shoulders “... no more rampages huh?” 

“I once pulled my shoulder out of it's socket by stopping a helicopter containing a rampaging Bucky, don't think I could've stopped the Falcon though” 

Tony was now level with us, a hand on my shoulder. 

“Sorry about that Aurora, really I am... but what if I told you we've come up with a way to get your intergalactic emo back without ever leaving the earth, without ever facing the space age bad guys?” 

“Without ever leaving the earth?” 

“Yuh huh, and all we need is a strand of his hair... and a Wizard”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm so sorry for the long wait and that it's a short chapter! I've had family visiting and been crazy busy at work.


	49. forty eight

When I was lead into a conference room everyone was already there… apparently they’d been on their way to fetch me before I decided to rampage across the compound to get to the Falcon. There was no sign of the refugees we had transported back, but I was told they were content and settling into life on earth but still had no trust in the redemption of Kylo Ren so had declined to take part in any kind of rescue mission. 

“It’s quite simple really… the wizard did it to locate my father” 

“When did Thor get here?” 

“He was in the… neighbourhood… Aurora pay attention… Stephen over to you…”

I didn’t push Tony any further on the matter, I didn’t want to be tasered once again, no thank you very much. 

“It’s an ancient spell, I have used it to cross realms, I don’t see why I can’t use it to cross galaxies… I need a strand of his hair, I can’t use yours as I could Thor’s as you and Kylo do not share a blood bond of relation…”

“Ok wait… so you use his hair to locate him, open a portal and pull him back through it, won’t that let the Empire know where we are?” 

“No, I’m going to use Loki to create a blank untraceable space, to them it’ll seem like he disappeared and they won’t know how or where… we hope”

“Why does this all sound too easy?” Steve rubbed his face

“Because that IS the easy part Cap… and this is where I come in… we’re assuming he’ll still be in his hibernating state, I’ll have to work out how to free him after we pull him back through”

“And you can do that? You’re certain?”

“Doll, what’s the alternative, we go toe to toe with the Empire in a hope they will release him from being frozen? This way is easier and if any one has the technology and brain power to free him from his deep freeze it’s the Tin Man here, and we’ll have Shuri at our disposal should we need any more help” 

“His hair?” 

“Yes Aurora his hair and I know you’re sitting there thinking he’s not here where will we get some… when he first awoke and allowed us to run tests we may have taken some of his hair, for science of course” 

“Yes… not to find out how it was so thick and shiny…” giggled Thor 

“What are we waiting for then” I pushed my chair away from the table, ready to stand, ready to bring him back

“Just one thing…” I groaned and pulled my chair back in at Thor’s words “Loki would… Loki would… well he’ll help if… if you’ll let him have the command shuttle”

“Command Shuttle?” 

“Big black thing outside kind of looks like a bat… Loki has taken quite the liking to it”

“It’s not mine to give away…”

“I doubt space boy will miss it…” started Tony “… I mean he’d asked me to…”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with that arrangement” 

I stopped Tony before he blurted out that Kylo had more than likely told him to break the ship down for parts. Thor didn’t need to know that and relay it to Loki, as he could come up with some other demand. A demand that would be harder to meet and I was keen to put the plan in motion. I couldn’t bear the overwhelming feeling of emptiness inside me. The anger had numbed it for a while, dampened it down, but now that was gone the emptiness, the sadness was almost too much to bear. 

Thor slapped his hands down on the table

“Excellent… Dr Wizard” 

“Oh yes…” 

A portal appeared and Loki entered the room with some force, brushing down his dark suit, flattening down his wind swept hair. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that… is the ship mine?” 

“Have at at it… I mean what are you these days? Emo witch?”

“He’s a person we need right now Tony… I’d hate to see what would happen if you agitate Aurora right now”

“You know Steve, Captain No Fun would’ve been a better name for you” 

Bucky sniggered. My rage got hotter, it was simmering now. 

“Can we PLEASE get the fuck on with this?” I guess I’d raised my voice with just enough force and aggression to startle people because the inane chartering ceased and chairs were pushed away from the table “Wait… where are we going?” 

Our destination, as I walked a step behind the pack, as usual, was the basement. The one with the time machine. Because so much good stuff happens in this room… thankfully I suppose we were at the opposite side, which was already a bit white space. So why did we need Loki? I got the feeling that he just wanted the ship. 

There was a box file on a metal table in the middle of the space. 

“I’m going to need everyone to back up please, I can only project so far”

Stephen opened the box and pulled something out. Something I couldn’t make out as we were all headed back to a ‘safe distance’. Whatever it was he pulled it through his fingers, his eyes closed in concentration. 

“Your space senses tingling again doll?” 

“Huh?” 

“Your beloveds hair being fondled by a wizard” 

“That’s what that is? Can we just hurry up? And WHY is Loki not doing anything?” 

“Aurora you will not be affected by Loki’s magic… much to his frustration I’m sure”

“Thor is right” Steve looked perplexed “All I see is white, just white, I can’t even see Loki, or Stephen… can someone tell me what’s happening” 

“Doll you’re gonna have to be our eyes on this one… what can you see?” 

“If you knew you weren’t gonna be able to see what was happening, why are you all here?” 

“Moral support” 

“More like morbid curiosity Tony... you’re not missing much, Loki is just stood there and Stephen is still fondling a strand of hair” I shrugged, they could see me still, right? 

“I’ll have you know… Jedi” Loki spat that word “That this is taking a great deal of concentration… do you want your love back or not?”

“Do you want a new… to you… spaceship or not?” 

“ENOUGH” Stephen silenced mine and Loki’s bickering and began to form a portal, I was expecting sound, loud sound, but there was hardly anything, a low crackling sound 

“So Stephen has opened the portal… I can’t see anything on the other side, why can’t see anything on the other side?” 

“There’s not much to see…” I began to move to get a better view “Please stay where you are… there is a dark room, I see what I believe we are looking for against the back wall… fortunately there are no guards so…” using his right hand he made a pulling motion “… almost there” 

I could see what he was seeing, but at least I could see more than anyone else. Then I could see, in what felt like painful slow motion, Kylo’s carbonite prison emerged from the portal. 

He was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys! he’s back, but it’s not gonna be just that simple!


	50. forty nine

Once his sarcophagus was fully through the portal it fell to the ground with a thud. My heart stopped. Then I noticed the lights on the side indicating that he was still alive in there and it began to beat once again. 

“I’ll be taking my ship now... I trust you will let your... authorities know to look the other way” 

“Yeah yeah reindeer games have at it” 

It was Tony’s dismissive wave that brought me fully back into reality as it met my line of vision between where I was stood and where Kylo’s confinement was laid. 

“Doll?” 

“Yup... yup” 

I assumed everyone could now see what I could. No more empty space, the room now back in focus as Dr Strange gave me a sharp nod before summoning a portal and stepping through it. Loki was already gone. 

The crowd began to file towards Kylo, I stood motionless. It was all well and good getting him back but could they get him out of there? I guess if anyone could it would be Tony. 

“Aurora?”

“Captain...” 

I tried to make words form, make my body move towards him but instead I couldn’t move. Couldn’t form a thought. I’d wanted him back so badly that just an hour ago I’d almost broken my friends back hurling him out of the way. But now... 

“Buck... think we have a problem here” 

I saw him turn sharply on his heels and walk back towards me and Steve. 

“Doll?” 

“Can’t... can’t feel him” 

“Ok... you mean your... space thing... look at me... Aurora look at me” I took my eyes away from the huddle and looked up at Bucky, his hands on my shoulders, Steve stood behind him with a look of concern playing out on his face “Don’t panic... not yet... Tony?”

“Alive... seems fine...” 

“See... let’s go over there ok? Here take my hand” 

When he offered me his metal hand I knew he’d done it so I wouldn’t be able to let go although he held my hand as if it was made of glass. I lingered one step behind him. Jedi’s were not supposed to let their emotions show, yet every step closer the more my bottom lip trembled, the tears welled in my eyes. 

“Gentlemen can we have a little room please?” 

The crowd gathered around stepped away allowing Bucky and I to get closer. I’d not seen it up close. His prison, only from a distance. His face was contorted in suffering, his hands reached out for help, his knees slightly buckled as if he’d been falling as he was imprisoned. 

“You can cry... don’t be strong for us...” Steve’s hand touched the small of my back.

The tears spilled down, a stifled sob rose in the back of my throat. I could feel there were no eyes on me, everyone had turned to conveniently look at something else. 

My hand shook as I reached out to touch him. First the casing that held him, it was so cold that as my fingers connected with it I felt a shiver course through my veins. Then I reached for his outstretched hand closest to me. As my skin connected I felt him, the connection, the dyad. I sighed deeply slumping forwards. 

“He’s... I can feel him... I CAN FEEL HIM” 

“You ready to let the scientists tackle this? Swear we won’t damage a hair on his space emo head” Tony crossed his heart 

“Please...” 

“Right... let’s get this shit show on the road shall we?” Realising that this prison would weigh more than a human to carry and without the patience to wait for Tony to put an Iron Man suit on or for Steve and Bucky to realise what needed to be done I raised him from the floor “That’s one way to do it I guess, can you erm... float him to lab three please? Then maybe find something to do, I don’t know how long this will take” 

I led the procession. Eventually making it to lab three where I gently placed him against the far wall so he was stood up right. I didn’t need to be told that my physical presence was going to hinder the mission so I nodded at Tony and left he and Bruce alone with my love. 

In the short journey to the conference room nearest with screen big enough to see what Tony and Bruce were doing, Thor took his leave. With Loki gone he didn’t need to keep an eye on anyone and had zero interest in the situation though he did wish me and Kylo well and offer us a vacation in New Asgard, should we be in Scotland. 

“OK Friday what we got?” 

One of the screens was Tony’s viewpoint, through his glasses. I watched with baited breath as his glasses projected a full scan of Kylo’s confinement. 

“You don’t have to wait with me” 

“Erm I think you’ll find we do... right Stevie?” 

“I’m hungry...” 

“For Christ sakes Steve, we’re going through something here and all you can think about is your stomach... all you ever think about is either your stomach or your dick” 

“Sorry... Aurora it just...” 

“Go eat Steve... Bucky...” 

“Oh hell no, I’m staying, the walking stomach can go find bird boy and eat with him... and please bring me back some...mmm Tacos... Doll you want... Steve bring her food, she’ll say no right now but she’s gonna need her strength once space boy is back” 

I had been looking at Steve where he was stood up behind his chair at the conference table facing the screens but I turned my attention back to Tony’s birds eye view as he strode over to Bucky. A whisper of love and apologies in his ear and a kiss to his lips, a squeeze to his hand. My heart ached for my other half. 

“Tony do not just randomly push buttons when you don’t know what they do” 

Bruce had that exasperated expression he often had while dealing with Tony. 

“Yes Stark please do not further upset the bereft woman with mind powers please” Bucky had spoken into the PA system linking the conference room and the lab “I’d prefer to not have a bruised ass when she throws me through the air... again” 

“Hey Bruce there you go, now we know...” 

“Tony...” 

“Didn’t you always think it was the other way round though?” 

“TONY” my voice had done that thing, that thing that Kylo’s did when he wanted to move someone without physical force. 

It had the desired effect though, the banter as to whom topped whom came to an abrupt halt and Tony once again faced Kylo’s confinement as opposed to Bruce who was looking very intently at his data pad. 

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes boss, ready, the technology is similar to our cryogenic freezing process though where we would have ice this is a metal compound, I’ll need some time to figure out how this system works to free him without harm” 

“How long FRIDAY, real talk, there’s a lady out there who’s gonna need a more definitive ETA” 

“With the data retrieved and shared from the droids I estimate around a sixty minute wait” 

“Aurora... I would suggest maybe going to take a walk or grab some food, but I know you won’t... FRIDAY? Commence Operation Boyfriend in a Coma... it’s a...” 

“I know Tony” 

“FRIDAY?” 

“On it boss” 

Steve came back with food, a tray of everything he knew I liked and placed it front of me but it barely registered. I couldn’t take my eyes off the screens. Even though NOTHING appeared to be happening. With no need for physical touch Tony and Bruce were engrossed in another project, one I didn’t understand, they may as well have been speaking in Latin, maybe they were. 

“Meditation, strong tool of the Jedi it is” 

“What the fuck is that?” Steve and Bucky had leapt from their seats, grabbing what was nearest to them to use in defence. A paper plate and laser pointer. 

“Yoda... Jedi ghost” 

I hadn’t even looked away from the screen but I could see the blue glow reflecting from the shiny surface of the conference room table. 

“Mean you harm I do not... child of Kenobi, clear your mind you must, connection been weakened it has... listen” 

I took the wave of relief coming from Steve and Bucky to mean Yoda had gone back to his place between worlds. 

He was right, my mind was more cluttered than a hoarders outhouse. I could hear Bucky trying NOT to thing sexual things about Steve, I could feel Steve’s emotions, worry, anguish... and hunger? And because I was distracted, not totally a tuned to the Force I could also hear and feel every single person in the compound, all of them, but I couldn’t pick out a singular voice, it was like voices in an arena before an event, muddled, echoed, headache inducing. 

Even though I was afraid I’d miss something if I did so, I closed my eyes. I tried to picture myself sitting on the rock, the rock in the woods were I’d first had the Force explained to me. I threw a metaphorical blanket over the voices holding it down until all I could hear was nature. Birds, insects, the rustle of leaves in the trees, the distance crunch of tyres on gravel from the nearby highway. 

“Aurora” 

I could hear him but not see him. 

“We’re trying to get you out” 

“Aurora” 

The breeze I’d been able to feel through my hair, the sun on my skin, the sounds of nature melted away and I was back in the room. Steve and Bucky staring at me with concern. 

“You OK Doll? Thought we’d lost you there... figured you wouldn’t wanna miss this” 

I looked past Bucky and once again toward the screen, noting the time being recorded, almost two hours had passed since I closed my eyes. 

“FRIDAY we ready?” 

“Ready Boss” 

Tony stepped towards Kylo and pressed a sequence of buttons along the right hand side of his confinement. The surface covering him began to dissolve. Light shone blindingly as inch by inch starting from the top of his head the person behind the metal became visible. Then just as he had done when he stasis tube had dissolved he fell to the floor.

The last thing I saw was Bruce bending down to check his pulse before I sprinted from the room.


	51. fifty

Guys...   
I’m putting this fic on hiatus till I get the dam Bucky fic out of my brain, blame my Tiktok algorithm from adding Bucky vids on my fyp


End file.
